The Pond Chronicles: Beautiful Disaster
by nat-nav
Summary: Part 2 in the Pond Chronicles. Involves Atlantis, Stormcage, Italy, Leadworth and Ghosts. Figured it out yet? Well the Doctor hasn't either. Laughs, heartbreaks and a whole lot of running, read how the Doctor manages to sort out this one.
1. Ok Kid This Is Where It Gets Interesting

**Okay here is the sequel to `My Life Would Suck Without You.` I Couldn't be that cruel and leave you on a cliffhanger that big. Or could I? ;D Hope you like! :) x**

_(My characters are normal, __**the doppelgangers (There not gangers) are in bold.**__)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(End of My Life Would Suck Without You)<br>What neither River nor the Doctor had noticed during their bickering is that Amy, with Alice firmly in her arms, had made her way over to the door and opened it.**_

_**"Err... guys." Amy said nervously. The Doctor turned to see Amy at the door.**_  
><em><strong>"I think we're in a bit of trouble." She said.<strong>_

_**Trouble they were, as outside the Tardis door were 4 people that seemed all too familiar. If Amy hadn't seen the Nestine duplicate she would have had though it were impossible, but no. Standing outside the Tardis doors were the Doctor, Amy, River and Rory. This is new. The Doctor thought.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Amy asked. <strong>  
><strong>"I haven't a clue Amy. How did you get in my Tardis?" The Doctor<strong> asked the Doctor.  
>"Your Tardis, you mean what are you doing standing at the door of my Tardis." The Doctor said running over to Amy and Alice's side.<br>**"That is a very good question. One that I can not answer." The Doctor** replied.

This confusing confrontation was abruptly halted by the sound of gun fire**. "In, in, in."** **The Doctor** said. **Amy, Rory, River** and **The Doctor** clambered into the Tardis, going to stand next to their doubles. **Rory** was left standing on his own.

"River I think now would be a good time to use the randomiser." The Doctor shouted a something started banging at the door. River didn't waste a second, ran over to the controls and flicked switches and pressed buttons. The Tardis went into flight.

This was when everything went quiet, everyone staring at each other wondering what in the hell was going on.

Alice was still sitting in Amy's arms she looked just as confused as everyone else. "Mummy, why is there 2 of you and Daddy and Aunty River? And who's that other man?" She asked so innocently she had Amy around her little finger. "I don't know sweetheart." Amy said kissing her daughter on the forehead. **Amy **looked at Amy**. "Mummy? Daddy? But that means..." Amy** started and looked at the Doctors. **The Doctor** and **Amy** burst out in unison, **"Ewwww..." **Amy, the Doctor and River laughed.

"**Aunty?" The Doctor asked** as well.  
>"Of course she's my auntie River, she's Daddy's sister Iota. Silly Billy." Alice said innocently.<br>"**Sister? I can guarantee you now Doctor I am not your sister." River** said to the **Doctor. The Doctor** took a sigh in relief.**  
><strong>

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" River said eyeing up **River**.  
>"You obviously messed with the wiring when fixing the randomiser and may I take this opportunity to say a big fat I told you so." The Doctor said poking River in the stomach.<br>"So if River messed with the wiring then the transdimensional stabiliser had been tampered with so we're in a parallel universe." Amy said with a nod of approval from her husband. **The Doctor, Amy, Rory** and **River** stood there with their jaws hanging in shock.  
><strong>"How in the world did you know that?"<strong> **River **asked Amy.  
>Amy shrugged, "I don't know, he thought it up I just said it aloud." Amy said casually walking over to her husband.<br>"And you said I had a dirty mind." Amy said in Gallifraen to the Doctor. The Doctor chuckled. The **Doctor's, River's** and River's eyebrows raised, understanding Amy's comment. Alice understood but looked confused wondering how her Daddy got mud on his mind. Whilst **Rory** and **Amy** looked completely and utterly bamboozeled.  
><strong>"Okay completely lost." Rory <strong>said.

"Lets make this simpler everyone who just arrived in the Tardis stand on the left everyone already here stand on the right." The Doctor said. Brushing off Amy's last comment and smile still plastered on his face. Everyone moved accordingly.  
><strong>"Okay to put this simply, they're from a parallel universe. A universe basically the same as ours but with a few differences, like if you flip a coin and it lands heads here, it'll land tails there. Understand?" The Doctor <strong>explained. Everyone nodded.

_Amy watched the other group of themselves, __**River**__ and __**the Doctor**__ were standing close as in really close, like they were a couple, disgust wouldn't even describe it. Yet even though she knew it wasn't her Doctor, as her Doctor was standing beside her his hand around her waist pulling her close, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Then her attention turned to the other __**Amy**__ and __**Rory**__. They were standing close as well__**, Rory's**__ arm around __**Amy's**__ waist, __**Amy**__ resting her head on his shoulder, their wedding rings glistening in the Tardis light. Amy had got over Rory's death a long time ago, but seeing him she could feel long distant memories resurfacing. _

Alice broke Amy's train of thought by squirming in her arms wanting to be lowered. Amy obliged. Alice ran over to **Rory **and asked the question her mother had failed to answer. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So now? Bit of a cliffy not nearly as big as the last. I know the whole double thing is a bit confusing, hope the whole Bold thing helped that out. Now i have to say a huge sorry as i'm going on holiday so the next chapter won't be updated for a while! Sorry! But first person to review get's a cookie and a sneak peek at the next chapter! :) x<strong>


	2. Explanations

**Hiya sorry for the long wait, but here's another chapter! :) And OMG Doctor Who series 6 part 1 DVD went on sale today! :D And bit of kissing up to mother should get me that! XD Anyway hope you enjoy! :) x**

* * *

><p><strong>Rory <strong>looked down at the little girl whose eyes were wide with curiosity. She had the same coloured eyes as Amy but the expression her face was making was easily the Doctor's. She was adorable but the idea of Amy and the Doctor... ewww was an understatement.

**"I'm Rory. What's your name?"** **Rory** said crouching down so he was at Alice's eye level.  
>"I'm Alice. Why does Mummy sound upset when she looking at you?" Alice asked now fiddling with her hair.<br>**"But your Mummy's not talking."** **Rory** said confused, neither Amys lips were moving at this moment in time.  
>"No but listen..." Alice said and placed her tiny hand on <strong>Rory's<strong> head allowing him to hear what she heard. The whirring thoughts of her mother.

**Rory** stumbled back onto his bum as the sound of Amy's thoughts came rushing through his head. **"How?"** Was all he managed to get out.

Amy came over and swept Alice up in her arms.  
>"Come on sweetheart I think it's time for your nap." Amy said to her in Gallifraen.<br>"Ohhh... Must I? This is the most interesting thing that has happened in ages!" Alice replied, also in Gallifraen, as Amy carried her up the stairs fully aware of the pairs of eyes boring into the back of her head.  
>"I know sweetheart, but they'll still be here when they wake up." Amy replied. Alice gave out a large yawn, not helping her case. She snuggled into her mother's neck.<br>_"Promise?"_ Alice asked through the link. Amy could feel the exhaustion in her daughter.  
><em>"Promise."<em> She replied. And Amy carried Alice of to her bedroom.

**Amy** helped **Rory** get back onto his feet. **"What did you hear?" **She asked her still dazed husband. **"Amy's, I mean other Amy's thoughts. It was like Alice was like linked to her." Rory** said, worried that he was going to make a complete fool of himself as per usual.  
><strong>"Doctors would one of you please like to explain?<strong>" **Amy** asked. Both Doctors looked up, **the Doctor** had a look of hard thought on his face trying to figure out the same thing, whilst the other Doctor had a look of guilt, like he already knew what Amy was thinking.

"**From I can tell in this universe there is a psychic bond between mother and daughter or even mother and child, I assume that's time lord, but Amy has a lot of control over it. She's only human her mind shouldn't be able to do that. And not to mention the link between her and the Doctor!" The Doctor **said waving his arms like her does when he's explaining something.  
><strong>"What do you mean bond between Amy and the Doctor? Can they hear each others thoughts?"<strong> **Rory** asked.  
><strong>"No I think it's something a little more than that. Care to explain Doctor?" The Doctor<strong> said turning to his doppelganger.  
>"Well ermm... when me and Amy got married something happened in the wedding night and well ermmm..." The Doctor begun.<p>

_The Wedding night_

_River and Alice had gone to bed and the Doctor and Amy was left alone. Amy had changed out of her wedding dress and was in something a bit more comfortable whilst the Doctor had discarded his bow tie and had his shirt loose and un-tucked._

_"So Mrs Doctor how would you like to end this very eventful day?" The Doctor said nibbling at Amy's ear. _  
><em> "Well Mr Pond, I say we should end it very dramatically." Amy said climbing to straddle his lap. <em>  
><em> "I like that, Mr Pond. Doctor Pond sounds very..." The Doctor began, Amy cut him off. <em>  
><em> "Fairytale?" She said jokingly. <em>  
><em> "How did you know?" The Doctor said with a pout, Amy burst out laughing. The couple got back to eating each other's faces off and Amy had her hand clutched to the Doctor belt buckle, waiting for the right moment to whip it off.<em>

_It never came and she was thrown backwards by a sudden fierce pain in her chest. "Amy are you alright?" _  
><em> "M-m-my chest it's on f-f-fire." Amy whimpered clutching her chest and sides. <em>  
><em> "Don't worry you'll be... FINE!" The Doctor yelled, thrashing to the floor clutching his head.<em>  
><em> "D-d-doctor what's going on?" Amy asked, the pain in her chest much too fierce for her to notice the mild headache she had. Although it wasn't much of a headache it was like her mind was getting... bigger.<em>

_The Doctor didn't know, his hearts were racing and he could feel his mind changing. Not changing in size, but the strong defences he had built up around his mind being stretched and shared. He could see black dots start to fill up his vision and knew any minute he was about to pass out. "A-A-Amy." He muttered before the darkness consumed him._

_Amy was on her own now and was proper scared. Her chest was burning and her single heart was racing, but her mind. It had stopped growing but there was so much... room. She could feel several thoughts being processed simultaneously in her mind, things she thought she would never understand making perfect sense, but the biggest shock of all came from her glance at the Tardis console._

_All the usual squiggles that she assumed were just squiggles she could read and make perfect sense. The Tardis monitor no longer looked like a random bunch of circles, they were numbers and letters and words that all fit together making perfect sense._

_Amy hobbled over to the monitor still clutching her chest and gazed at it taking it all in. It was Gallifraen and she could read it! That was defiantly new. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness so slowly made her way down to the floor, when she felt a warm presence in her mind. 3 in fact. The first was small but by far the strongest and led to the bright colourful dreams of Alice. The second was not totally alien but new. It was the feeling she got when ever she stepped into the Tardis, only intensified. "Nice of you to join us" it said, Amy didn't have know how nor have the energy to reply, the fire in her chest threatening her to pass out. The last was new and totally foreign, but she could feel worry, love, devotion and warmth from it. It seemed so natural so right to have this link and she could hear a tiny voice murmur at the other end. "Amy." The voice she realised was the Doctors._

_Then she passed out._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! :) Remember first to review gets a sneak peek at the next chapter! :) x<strong>


	3. You're as Bad as the Ponds!

**Sorry for the long wait, once again. But school is over and done with now and I am no officially on my Summer hols! :) So updates should become more regular! Anyway hope you enjoy! :) x**

* * *

><p><strong>"So what happened?" Amy<strong> asked, hanging on the Doctor's every word.  
>"Well we both woke up eventually; we were out for a few hours. We chatted a bit getting over the shock of what had just happened and well... ermm we got back to where we left off." The Doctor said getting redder with every word.<br>**"So, Amy, your Amy is part Timelord?" The Doctor** asked running his hand through his hair, fascinated and just a tad disturbed at the Doctor's story. The Doctor nodded.

**Amy** belonged to **Rory** there was no question in his mind about that. Well he says that it's more **Rory **belongs to **Amy**, but the matter of the fact is that the he would NEVER consider getting ermm... that close to **Amy.**

Amy re-entered the console room and was met with stares. "What?" She asked, checking herself over. Everyone quickly averted their gaze and general chatter resumed.  
>"Did Alice get to bed fine?" The Doctor asked Amy telepathically, his arm now around her waist. Trying to look interested in the other's conversation.<br>"Yes, she was fine. Took a bit of encouraging to tell her that the other us would still be here when she woke up but she eventually got to sleep." Amy replied, trying and failing to look interested in the other conversation.  
>"Good, good. Pre-warning though I just told them about the wedding. So I wouldn't be surprised if the <strong>Doctor<strong> asks you a few questions." The Doctor warned Amy. Amy nodded in response and turned her attention to the main conversation between the group.

**"So then Mr I'm so clever decided to taunt it! A giant blue alien pointing guns at our heads and he starts taking the Mickey!" River said** nudging **the Doctor** in the ribs.  
><strong>"Well what was I meant to do just stand there and let it shoot us?" The<strong> **Doctor **asked.  
><strong>"Well you could have run and anyway it was a water gun all along anyway!"<strong> **River** retorted. **Amy, Rory** and River burst out laughing.

Amy and the Doctor had heard the whole conversation; with their now larger brains they had followed the conversation with ease. Yet they didn't find it funny as they were in that situation 2 weeks ago and well what happened next hadn't been pretty. Let's leave it at that the Gasavians had a tendency to well explode when angry or upset. Amy was still washing bit out of her hair.

The Tardis started to jolt. **"Doctor what's going on!" Amy** yelled be tossed around the console. Both Doctor's struggled their way to the console but Amy got there first. "Solar tsunami! Where caught in the current! We're going to have to make an emergency landing!" Amy yelled to everyone, they braced themselves for the worse.

All of a sudden the shaking stopped and everyone slowly got to there feet. "We've landed, can't tell where the scanners down. Hang on..." Amy said and kicked a precise point on the console and the scanner came to life. "Sorry needs must." Amy said and looked intently at the readings. "We're on an island, on earth say 22nd Century." Amy said looking quite proud of herself, yet neither Doctor seemed to take any of this information in.  
><strong>"How have we landed? The Tardis didn't make her landing noise!" The Doctor<strong> exclaimed**.  
>"What noise?" Rory<strong> asked.  
>"Oh you know the..." The Doctor begun and both Doctors tried and failed to imitate the sound of the Tardis landing.<br>"It's not supposed to make that noise." River said from the other side of the console.  
>"You both just leave the handbrake on." Amy said with a smirk.<p>

**"We've been through this already sweetie. At the ****crash of the Byzantium, remember?" River** told the **Doctor.** **The Doctor** nodded as the memory came back.  
><strong>"They're still called the boringers by the way. No matter what fancy name you give them." The Doctor said<strong> with a cheeky grin.  
><strong>"Doctor, could you clear something up for us. The blue stabilizers, do you use them?" River<strong> asked.  
>"Well yeah, never use to. Use to call them the boringers but times change." The Doctor replied looking at Amy who was still fiddling with the monitor.<br>**"HA!" River** exclaimed and walked away from the **Doctor**.

"You know what I think we should have a little looksy outside shall we!" The Doctor said, grabbing Amy's hand and racing over to the door. He swung it open to be met with the sound of thunder and pouring rain. "Brilliant just brilliant. We're in England I guess, just of the coast." The Doctor said.  
>"Read my mind." Amy said with a grin. Then she stepped out into the pouring rain, dragging the Doctor with her. "Amy no..." The Doctor started as Amy pulled him out.<br>"Too late." Amy laughed. Who was already drenched. The Doctor looked up at her. His hair was drenched and was flopping even more then usual in front of his face but he looked, in Amy's eyes, unbelievably hot. She pulled him in for a snog.

The **Doctor** walked out of the Tardis and was met with the sight of Amy and the Doctor practically eating each other, well in his eyes they were. "**Come on you 2. Your worse than the Ponds, let's go exploring!" The Doctor** said and walked over the building standing tall in front of them.  
><strong>"I'm going to take that as a compliment."<strong> **Amy** said walking out of the Tardis hand in hand with **Rory**. They were quickly followed by **River** and River. All now looking like drowned rats, soaked through from the pouring rain. Yet none of them seemed to really mind.

**"Well we're at a monastery, 13th century by the looks of it." The Doctor** said. The Doctor ran over to the stone wall and licked it.  
>"Yep definitely 13th Century, 1245 if I'm not mistaken. And you said 22nd Century." The Doctor said waggling his finger at Amy.<br>"In both universes it seems you are both naive as each other, because they'd really have pipes pumping acid in the 13th Century wouldn't they Doctors." Amy said mimicking the Doctor's actions. She then indicated at 2 large yellow pipes covered in warning and danger labels sticking out the side of the monastery and going into the ground.

The River's laughed, one at the sight of her older brother getting told off by a women a fraction of even her own age and the other **River** for seeing her **Doctor** get proved wrong which was becoming less common these days.

"Well no, but..." The Doctor stuttered.  
>"What was that?" Amy asked waiting for the Doctor.<br>"Sorry love." The Doctor said kissing Amy on the cheek. Then Amy turned to the **Doctor**.  
><strong>"Yeah...sorry."<strong> **The Doctor** mumbled.

**"Doctor or Doctors or whatever?" Amy said** from behind the bickering trio.  
><strong>"What Amy?" The Doctor said<strong> spinning around to face her.  
><strong>"Can you hear that?" Amy said<strong> and they all listened. It was the music, a woman singing.  
>"Dusty Springfield. Met her once nice girl, bit quiet if you ask me. But wow could she sing." The Doctor said. Amy elbowed him, hard.<p>

**"Well let's go and satisfy are rabid curiosity and find out where that music's coming from!" The Doctor** chorused and ran up the small set of stairs into the monastery, quickly followed by everyone else.

"Wait! What about Alice?" Amy asked the Doctor as they began to follow the sonic screwdrivers.  
>"She'll be fine. Nothing can get through those doors, she's perfectly safe." The Doctor said pulling Amy close and kissing her on the head.<br>"But what if she wakes up and finds we're all gone." Amy said worriedly.  
>"Then she'll realise something important is happening and the Tardis will entertain her, by leading her to the soft play area or something." The Doctor said reassuring his wife.<br>"Okay, if you're sure." Amy said still not fully convinced.

There is no true English translation for what the Doctor said next to Amy. It means something a long the same lines as trust, but it meant something so much deeper, so much more. It was a word rarely said even in Gallifraen and would only be said when truly needed and meant. And this by far was one of those occasions.

Amy kissed her husband in response and then pulled him along following **the Doctor**.

Both Doctor ran through the maze, which was the monastery, with their sonic screwdrivers aloft. **"Okay, we're getting close, just how I intended."** **The Doctor** said pulling the screwdriver close to his ear.  
><strong>"Close to what and how do you mean intended? We came here by accident remember!" Amy <strong>asked.  
><strong>"Hmm... yes accident."<strong> **The Doctor** replied. **Amy** rolled her eyes.

"This way!" The Doctor indicated, his screwdriver making a slightly more high pitched noise. Everyone raced ahead following him the 2 Amy's in the rear.

"You okay? You look a bit pale." Amy asked **Amy.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Bit of a gut ache, but it feels really weird though. Like something inside is moving." Amy <strong>said, subconsciously patting her very flat stomach.  
>"I wouldn't worry, it's probably nothing." Amy lied, she had had that feeling before too, but it would be impossible for <strong>Amy<strong> to be going through the same thing. Could it?

The group ended running into some sort of work room, there was people in there but they were seemingly unconscious and harnessed to the wall. **"Doctor what's going on, what's wrong with them?" Amy **asked scared.  
><strong>"I don't know, but something coming. People wait no almost people." The Doctor<strong> said, banging the screwdriver on the palm of his hand. **"Come on, what are you?" The Doctor** said trying to get an accurate reading off of the screwdriver. 

**"Almost people? But that means..."** **River** murmured, only River could hear what she was saying. Before River could reply **River** had teleported out of their.  
>"Doctors, <strong>River'<strong>s gone." River said trying to figure out where she had ran off to.  
><strong>"What?" The Doctor<strong> said running over to where **River** had stood a few moments before. **He** then felt something burning in his pocket as did the other Doctor. The both pulled out the warm object, it was their physic paper.

**The Doctor's** read: "Sorry my Love, I wish I could explain, spoilers, but you will see me again. That I can guarantee."

Whilst the Doctor's said: "Some things aren't completely parallel." The Doctor had a horrid feeling he knew what she meant.

Then the intruder alarm went off. "Stay still and remain calm." A voice boomed through the room. **"Doing well on the still, what about the calm?" The Doctor** said jokingly, no one replied.

2 men and a woman ran into the room, carrying guns. "Arms above your head." One of the males said. **Amy** had to do a double take as did **Rory**.  
><strong>"You lot identical twins or something." Amy<strong> said, as the people hanging in the harnesses off the wall were identical to the trio in front of them.  
>"You can talk." Said the female.<br>"Stand back Jen, we don't know what they're capable of." The other male said to the female, Jenny.

2 other people, one male, one female, then walked in dressed in gold suits. "Ah, just who we were looking for the big man, or woman in this case. Anyway..." The Doctor begun, the woman in the gold suit quickly cut him off.  
>"Your trespassing, unless you government or military you better state you intentions here quickly." The woman said harshly.<br>**"Ahh... don't worry we're here to check your vital systems after that solar storm. There's a bigger one the way." The Doctor** said handing the woman his physic paper.  
>"We survived the last and we'll survive the next. Scan them." She said waving her hand. The other man in the gold suit stepped forward a small device in his hands.<br>"Up against the wall." He said, the group couldn't help but notice a sign of nerves in his voice, but they obliged. The man ran his device up and down each of their bodies.

"Clean." He said turning back to his boss.  
>"Well Doctor your ID checks out and your clean, if you are who you say you are which system do you want to check?" The woman, Cleaves, asked.<br>**"You know which one." The Doctor** replied. Cleaves then walked off, indicating that the group should follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Decided I won't update unless I get at least 4 reviews with all 4 getting a sneak peek at the next chapter! :) x<strong>


	4. The Flesh

**Here's a new chapter for you! And OMG who's seen the new trailer to the second half of series 6! I AM SO EXCITED! XD Anyway hyper moment over here the new chapter blah, blah, blah! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The group entered the room, near one end of the room was a vat on a raised platform. In front of it on the floor is an open tub the size of a person. I could hear liquid bubbling in the vat. The <strong>DOCTOR<strong> walks around to the opposite side of the vat and looks at the white liquid inside.

**"And there you are."** Said the **Doctor**, his head now eyelevel with the vat.  
>"Meet the government's worst-kept secret — the flesh. It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level." Cleaves said, indicating at the vat.<br>**"Right. Brilliant. Lost."** **Amy** stuttered, clearly confused.  
>"Okay. Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything, replicate a living organism, down to the hairs on its chinny-chin-chin. Even clothes, and everything's identical — eyes, voice." Cleaves replied.<p>

"Mind, soul." I said absent mindedly.

"Don't be fooled, Doctors. It acts like life, but it still needs to be controlled by us from those harnesses you saw." Cleaves boasted.

**"Wait, whoa-oa-oa, hold it. So... You're flesh now?" Rory **asked. Cleaves looked almost shocked at his lack of knowledge.  
>"I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber. We all are, except Jennifer, here. Don't be scared. This thing? Just like operating a forklift truck." She said, so proud, so boastful my blood was starting to boil.<p>

"You said it could grow. Only living things grow." River stated I was proud to call her my sister.  
>"Moss grows. It's no more than that. This acid is so dangerous, we were losing a worker every week. So now, we mine the acid, using these doppelgangers, or "gangers." If these bodies get burnt or fall in the acid..." Cleaves started.<br>"Then who the hell cares? Right, Jen?" Buzzer said cutting Cleaves off.

"Well, the nerve endings automatically cut off, like airbags being discharged, except we wake up and get a new ganger." Jennifer explained, quite nervously.

"It's weird. But you get used to it." The other man, Jimmy, said.  
><strong>"<strong>You make it sound normal, surely if the flesh is `living` programmable matter, your committing murder every time a ganger is decommissioned." Amy almost shouted in her fury. Getting so worked up over a matter like this was just another reason, to the long list of reasons, that I loved her.

"None the less, Jennifer I want you in your ganger. Get back to the harness." Cleaves said, completely ignoring Amy's comment. Jennifer left the room. The **Doctor **during this conversation had been studying the flesh. He noticed the pairs of eyes now following him, so he decided to go for it. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to scan the vat.

"Hang on. What's he up to? What are you up to, pal?" Buzzer barked.

I turned my attention back to the **Doctor** who now seemed to be struggling to move his hand away from the vat.

**"Stop it. Ahh!"** **The Doctor** pulls his arm back. **"Strange. It was like, for a moment there, it was scanning me."**  
>The Doctor then puts his sonic back in his pocket and slowly places his hand on the surface of the flesh.<p>

"Doctor." Cleaves warned.  
><strong>"Ahh." The Doctor moaned<strong> now with his eyes shut. His hand is starting to shake and it seems he can't pull it away.  
>"Get back, Doctor. Leave it alone!" Cleaves warns again, <strong>the Doctor<strong> still isn't listening.

**"Ahh! Ah! Ah! Gah!" The Doctor** moans again, but with a final struggle manages to pull his hand away. **"I understand." **  
><strong>"Doctor are you alright?" Amy<strong> asked worriedly. It's nothing compared to the worry the **Doctor** has for **Amy** under his mask of excitement.

**"Incredible. You have no idea. No idea. I mean, I felt it in my mind. I reached out to it and it, to me." The Doctor** started, his gaze changing from his hand to the vat.  
>"Don't fiddle with the money, Doctor." Cleaves stated.<p>

"How can you be so blinkered? It's alive, so alive. You're piling your lives, your personalities, directly into it." I said furiously. Before she could reply, the storm outside picks up and the entire room shakes.

"It's the solar storm. The first waves come in pairs — pre-shock and full shock — it's close." I said a little calmer, but still on edge, This factory won't make it if she doesn't do something.

We all gather round the person sizes tub as it is filled with flesh. Then to both my amazement and slight disgust facial features start to form not fully only the mouth and eyes, then the body forms and clothing. It's now easily recognisable as Jennifer but her facial features are wrong, they're not fully defined. Then with a gasp she abruptly sits up he features snapping into definition.

"Well, I can see why you keep it in a church. The miracle of life." River mocked, I couldn't help but crack a smile.  
>"No need to get poncey. It's just gunge." Buzzer said, ruining the moment.<p>

"Guys, we need to get to work." Claves ordered.  
>"Okay, everybody. Let's crack on." Jimmy said, helping the Ganger of Jennifer out of the tub.<p>

"Did I mention the solar storm? You need to get out of here." I yelled, where they that naive and to be honest plain stupid.

"Well, where do you want us to go? We're on a tiny island." Jimmy said, sounding slightly peed off.  
>"Well, I can get you all off it." I retorted, the Tardis wasn't far, it'll be an easy trip.<br>"Don't be ridiculous. We've got a job to do." Cleaves said, the idiot. I no I'm not one for bad language but I could of called her much worse.

**"It's coming." The** Doctor stated and I knew what he meant. I could feel it too; the static electricity was building up majorly in the air. The alarms start to blare.

"That's the alarm." Jennifer said, stating the obvious. Rassilon, what's up with me I'm so tetchy. Amy is too I can feel it in her mind, her comments are worse than mine, using a very colourful vocabulary to describe people. I'll talk to her about it later.

**"How do you get power?" The Doctor** demanded.  
>"We're solar and we use a solar router. The weather vane." Cleaves said.<br>"Big problem." I stated, maybe stating the obvious was contagious.

"Boss, maybe if the storm comes back, we should get underground. The factory's seen better days. The acid pipes might not withstand another hit." Jimmy said, i almost cheered. The first bit of common sense I had heard out of any of these factory workers.

"We have 200 tons of acid to pump out. We fall behind, we stay another rotation. Anyone want that?" Cleaves stated, the idiocy making itself well known.

**"Please." The Doctor** started pulling Cleaves aside. **"You are making a massive mistake here. You're right at the crossroads of it. Don't turn the wrong way. If you don't — if you don't — prepare for this storm, you are all in terrible danger, understand?" The Doctor** said, almost pleading.

"My factory, my rules." She replied very sternly and then walked away. I almost slapped her.

"We need to check the progress of the storm. Monitoring station. " I said, pointing at Jennifer. She hesitates. **_"_**Monitoring station!" I demanded, now wasn't the time to dilly-dally.

"Three lefts, a right, and a left. Third door on your left." Jennifer said, I hoped the **Doctor** was listening as this information was for his benefit not mine.

I then quickly head out the door I can hear River and Amy close behind. Amy catches up with me a grasps my hand, I squeeze hers tight. "Doctor, what's going on?" She asked as we were walking.

"Well the storm..." I started but she cut me off.  
>"Not that, i know about that. I mean us. I can see into your head so easily, it's never been this strong. Has it been for you previously?" Amy said worriedly. I knew what she meant.<br>"Well, once yes. But you were heavily pregnant with Alice at the time so unless..." I mumbled my eyes drifting down to Amy's flat stomach.  
>"Doctor that's impossible, I can't be, maybe just, but even then dates wouldn't match up." Amy said shocked. I was about to reply when the building suddenly shook again as more lightning hit.<br>"Come on!" River bellowed now quite a distance in front of us. Amy and I followed, deciding to continue this discussion later.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... What do you think? Reviews are very much apreciated and i know there's a lot of speech in this chapter, do you like it, is it annoying? I'm not going to post again until I get at least 5 reviews and all 5 will get a sneak peek at the next chapter! :) x<strong>


	5. Rory! Always with the Rory!

**6 reviews in 2 days! WOW! :O Thank you! :) Soo... probably should of mentioned I'm now writing from the Doctor's point of view just because it's easier and less to write. So here's another chapter for you! :) x**

* * *

><p>I ran outside so that I was standing at the base of a tall tower, the cockerel weather vane spinning wildly out of control.<br>"The wave's disturbing the earth's magnetic field. There is going to be the mother and father of all power surges. You see this weather vane, the cock-a-doodle-doo? It's a solar router, feeding the whole factory with solar power. When that wave hits, kaboom. I've got to get to that cockerel before all hell breaks loose. " I said trying to figure out ways to get up to the cockerel.****

"Okay what are we doing here then?" Amy asked confused.  
>"Well the ladders out and I'm going to need a boost from one of you, whilst they other is going to need to aim this at the weather vane to stop it exploding." I shouted over the roar of thunder that just boomed in the sky. Choosing for the pair I handed the sonic to Amy.<strong><strong>

"Should have seen this coming." River said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

River moves so her backs to the tower and links her fingers together. I then placed my foot in her hands and heave myself up so I'm standing on her shoulders. Behind me I can here the high pitched squeal of the sonic screwdriver as Amy aims it at the cockerel. I open the panel on the side of the tower and start to fiddle with the wires, trying to make it look like I knew what I was doing, because to be honest, I had no idea. Down below I can feel River struggling to hold my weight. 

Fiddling with the wires I failed to notice the storm getting louder and closer. Then the lightning striked the tower, causing the wires to spark in my face. I panicked causing me to loose my balance and River; we both toppled back and landed on Amy. With a loud thump are heads hit the ground and the darkness consumed us._  
><em>  
><strong><em>The Doctor<em>**_ who was coming to aid the trio at the time also had got himself into a pickle. He had tripped over a piece of rubble that had fallen when the lightning struck and now had hit his head on the stone ground, causing him to fall unconscious._

_The storm hit and an electrical impulse was sent through the factory, all verging on the vat of flesh. It's bubbles and the power goes out leaving the room in darkness._

Rather creepily, River, Amy and I shot up with a gasp simultaneously. "For want of a better word, owww..." Amy moaned rubbing her head. I couldn't blame her mine was also killing, like I'd been pulled through a black hole backwards.  
>"Yep, killer headache here." River said rubbing her temples. Ignoring River I stood up and looked up at the tower. The weather vane had gone.<p>

Amy and River stood up behind me. "I'm guessing that's not good." River said, noticing the now none existent weather vane.  
>"No, not good." I mumbled.<br>"Doctor, what about the others?" Amy asked no holding my hand. I turned to face her and gave her a smile.  
>"We better get a move on then." I said cheekily, kissing her on the nose. She slapped me playfully. I then pull her down the way we came, much to her surprise as she yelped in shock.<p>

Walking down one of the various corridors in the factory we eventually heard voices float down the corridor. It sounded like the gangers had become animated. We waited outside the door to the room where everyone else was currently located and listened.  
>"There've been searching through are stuff." A male voice, Buzzer, said.<br>**"There stuff as well. They're are you."** **The Doctor** said.  
>"What are they searching for?" Another male voice, Jimmy, said.<p>

There's my queue. I burst in and answer Jimmy's question.** "**Confirmation. They need to know their memories are real." I said, everyone looks like they've just jumped out of their skin.  
>"Oh, so they've got flaming memories now." Buzzer shouted.<br>**"They feel compelled to connect to their lives, yeah." The Doctor** said, quite blasé.  
>"Their stolen lives." Cleaves retorted.<p>

"No, bequeathed. You gave them this. You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets — everything. You gave them your lives. Human lives are amazing. Are you surprised they walked off with them?" I argued, did they not understand.

"I'll say it again — Isle of Sheppey. Ganger got an electric shock, toddled off, killed his operator, right there in his harness. I've seen the photos. This bloke's ear was —" Buzzer said, but Jimmy cut him off.  
>"Even if this has actually happened, they can't remain stable without us plumbed into them — can they, boss?" Jimmy asked Cleaves.<br>"I guess we'll find out." Cleaves replied.

Jennifer gasped and clutched her stomach. Something was wrong. Rory ran over to help her.  
><strong>"Are you okay? Do you need some water?" Rory<strong> said barely audible.  
>"I feel funny. I need the washroom." Jennifer said and ran out of the room.<br>**Rory** turned to **Amy** and gave her a look that said he was sorry. Then yelled, "I'll come with you" and followed her into the corridor.

**The Doctor** stood up and dashed over to the microwave and places a container in the microwaves on full blast. I can see where this is leading. The other's made small talk, when Amy caught my attention. _"Doctor, I'm worried about Alice."_ Amy said in Gallifraen.  
><em>"She'll be fine I can guarantee it."<em> I said reassuringly also in Gallifraen, pulling her close but keeping an eye on the **Doctor.**

The Microwave pinged and the Doctor used a towel to get the plate out of the microwave, he then handed it to Cleaves. Who held it fine with her bare hand. Everyone looked shocked. "It's hot." I said and Cleaves dropped it with a hiss.  
>"How come I couldn't fell that?" She asked terrified and shocked.<br>"Nerve endings are fully fused yet, don't worry they'll fuse." I said as the **Doctor** inspected her hand.  
>"No stop your stupid games." Cleaves, the ganger, said and turned her back to the Doctor.<br>**"****You don't have to hide. Please, trust me, well us. We're the Doctor." The** **Doctor** said approaching the ganger of Cleaves. She turned around to face us and hissed. Her features were no longer defined, she looked half formed.

"That's it, good. You remember. This is early flesh, the early stages of the technology. So much...to learn." I said, untangling my arm from Amy and touching the gangers face, she shudders under my touch.

**"Doctor, what's happened to her?" Amy** asked.  
>"She can't stabilize — she's shifting between half-formed and full-formed. For now, at least." Amy replied.<br>**"I just answered my own question. Now that will take some getting use to."** **Amy **said inspecting Amy's bum.  
>"You're telling me." Amy replied inspecting <strong>Amy's<strong> bum._  
><em>**"Time a place, Amy's really." The Doctor** grumbled. I personally thought he was a spoil sport; I was on cloud nine at the moment.

"We are living!" Cleave said and then lunges at the** **Doctor**. **With a growl she flees from the room, screaming.**  
><strong>"Let her go." The Doctor<strong> said **stopping Buzzer from following her.****

"Doctor, Rory." Amy said to us.  
>"Rory?" I questioned. This is when<strong> <strong>Amy<strong> **seemed to realise as well.**  
><strong>"Rory!" Amy<strong> **shouted with her arms in the air. It then seemed to click in the** **Doctor's** **head**.  
><strong>"Oh, Rory. Rory! Always with the Rory!" The Doctor <strong>**said and ran out the room everyone on his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! :) Going to push it up to 6 reviews then i'll update again! And the 6 will get a sneak peek! Hope you liked! :) x<strong>


	6. Don't Get Me Started On My Baby Fezzes

**You know what I cba to wait until 6 reviews, so here's is the next chapter. It's a short one, but marks the end of the Doctor's point of view in the story for a while. Also the convo in italics is done through Amy's and the Doctor's and Alice's link! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>We ran down the corridor, when <strong>the Doctor<strong> came to an abrupt halt. "Acid leak. We need to go back and get the acid suits." Jimmy said.  
>"No, no we haven't got time. I'll go and get the Tardis while you lot go and find <strong>Rory<strong>." I said.  
><strong>The Doctor<strong> nodded. "Come on get a move on." He said and we ran back down the corridor until we came to a t-junction and we went are separate ways.

_"Be careful" _Amy said in Gallifraen.  
><em>"Always"<em> I replied.

I ran out the way we came and ran out to the Tardis. Without a second thought I ran inside. Unknown to me at the time I left the door slightly ajar. I ran over to the console and looked at the monitor. "Okay 1 hour until the next wave, better get a move on." I said to myself. "Talking to myself, Rassilon I'm loosing it."

I then began to dart around the console, pressing buttons and flicking switches. Although I'd never admit it to anyone, I'd never here the end of it if I did, I make most of it up on the spot. The Tardis kinda knows what I want the switch to do and she makes it do it, bless her. I flicked the giant yellow switch when the cloister bell sounded off. "What? What's wrong?" I yelled.

That's when I feel a draft and the hissing of melting metal. "NO, NO, NO!" I yelled, running over to the door. I quickly slammed it shut and ran back over to the stairs and whipped off my now half melted shoes. "Ow, ow, ow!" I moaned hoping up and down on my slightly burnt feet.

Then the sprinklers went off, neutralising the acid, but getting me soaked in the process. "Thanks for that." I grumbled. My feet had been soothed by the water so part of me was thankful. But... MY BOWTIE WAS SOAKED! Annnnnndddd... It was the red one. I swear all women are out to get the bowtie and don't get me started on my baby fezzes.

This is when there was a loud judder and the Tardis dropped. I ran over to the monitor and turned on the camera. To be met with a view of the melting grass, that was slowly covering the camera. Great we're sinking. I don't think I'll be leaving here for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>So that marks the end of the Doctor's point of view for a while. I'll probably end up switching to Amy, haven't quite decided yet! Anyways, first to review gets a sneak peek! :) x<strong>


	7. If Only She Knew Part I

**A really long, well long for me, chapter now. The longest one I've ever written for a fic. Also it's in Amy's point of view now. So, Enjoy! :) x**

* * *

><p>Okay since the Doctor had left to go get the Tardis things have gone from bad to worse. After running down to the wash room we found a hole in the door and no Rory. <strong>"Ah seems Jennifer's a ganger too." The Doctor <strong>said studying the hole in the cubicle door.  
><strong>"Doctor, Rory's with her. Will he be alright?" Amy<strong> asked, genuinely concerned for her husband.  
><strong>"Yeah he'll be fine." The Doctor <strong>said. This is when I heard the other Doctor in my head and the rest of the conversation was drowned out.

"Yeah, slight problem. I'm in the Tardis..." He began.  
>"Your in the Tardis, go on." I urged.<br>"But it's sinking into the soil and as the Tardis doesn't have a fixed position she's refusing to take off." The Doctor said rather quickly, it took me a few seconds just to take in what he said, even with the extra brain space.  
>"And when will you have fixed position, surely your just going to keep sinking forever?" I asked worriedly.<br>"No just checked the blueprints of the factory, there's a corridor directly beneath me, once we've reached there I can fly her to wherever you lot are." The Doctor said in his I'm-so-clever tone of voice.  
>"And how long is that going to take?" I said, ignoring the tone.<br>"At a guess, about an hour."  
>"But we only have an hour until the storm hits."<br>"Well we better hope my guess is wrong then." He snapped. "Sorry love."  
>"No worries. Is Alice still asleep?"I said my tone still a tad bitter.<br>"Nope, apparently she never went to sleep. She's playing in the ball pit as we speak. I'll get her to say hi in a moment."  
>"Why what are you up to?" I asked, with a devilish grin on my face.<br>"Getting changed, my other clothes got soaked. Don't ask."  
>"Wasn't planning to. Remind me to thank the Tardis later."<br>The Doctor then murmured something along the line of "women" and "out to get me". I laughed. "I'll see you later; I think the Doctor, the other one, is trying to talk to me." I said, watching the **Doctor's **lips move but not quite able to place the words that went with it.  
>"Alright. Be careful." He warned.<br>"Always." I said lovingly. And the link dissipated.

Since then, **The Doctor **had ran to confirm what I said about the Doctor only found the Tardis sunk half in the ground. Then **he** had ran into the gangers and him being him managed to get them to come talk to the humans and he had almost sorted out a negotiation. Well almost, Cleaves, the real cleaves, then turned up brandishing a glorified cattle prod and ended up killing Buzzer, the ganger.

During that show down Rory and the Jennifer ganger had appeared not sure when I lost track, my thoughts kept meandering to the thought of the Doctor, my Doctor in his wet shirt sticking to his oh so perfect... God there I go again.

After Cleaves, act of war, the gangers went hostile and scarpered. We ended running to the most fortified and defensible room in the monastery, which just happened to be the flesh room.

And this is where we are at the moment, gangers banging down the door and someone else in the room. "This is insane, we're fighting ourselves!" Jimmy said, putting barrels in front of the door to act as a barricade.  
><strong>"Yes, it's insane and it's about to get even more insanerer. Is that a word? Show yourself! Right now!" The Doctor<strong> yelled into the shadowed filled room.  
><strong>"<strong>**Doctor! We are trapped in here, the other Doctor is trapped in the Tardis and Rory is out there, with them. Hello! We can't get to the TARDIS and we can't even leave the island." Amy** shouted at him.

Then the Doctor spoke, well it sounded like the Doctor but his lips weren't moving. "Correct, Pond. It's frightening, unexpected, frankly, a total, utter, splattering mess on the carpet, but I'm certain, 100% certain, that we can work this out." A Doctor Ganger, with a half formed face, then stepped out from behind one of the pillars. "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

There was a moment of silence as everyone seemed to take a second to absorb the new information. Then a loud bang on the doors from the attacking gangers snapped everyone out of it. The ganger then doubled over in pain.

**"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Amy** asked.  
><strong>"He can handle the regenerations." The Doctor<strong> said, taking a step towards the ganger, who was bent over and yelling.  
>"Would you like a Jelly baby? Allonsee. I'm the Doc, reverse the polarity, jelly baby? Ahhhh..." The Doctor Ganger (D.G) yelled clutching his head.<br>**"That's it, come one you can do it. Stabilize." The Doctor** urged, now almost at arm's reach to his ganger.  
>"Pandorica, River, Amelia Pond the fairytale, Rory the Ro, Nose, Legs, America, Silence will fall... GERONIMO!" The DG bellowed then gasped and sat up. His features were now defined and he looked exactly the same as the Doctor beside him.<p>

Amy and I during this had rushed back to the door, using our body weight as extra weight to stop the gangers.  
>"Doctor, we need to get out of here!" I yelled, being jolted off the door by the gangers outside.<br>"Hang on quick test." The Doctor said then turned to his ganger.

"Daleks..."  
>"Created by Davros on Skaro. Were Bracewells apparent Ironsides in World War 2 and hid under the empire state building in 1930's New York." The DG replied.<p>

"Good, now that's sorted. This room has electrical cabling, so the wire come from the roof." The Doctor started indicating at the ceiling, then started to walk round the room looking for something.  
>"But where are the earth wires?" The DG finished.<br>"Wowsers!" The Doctor exclaimed moving a grate to reveal a service hatch. "Are way out!"  
>"Yes, but do we intend on using the word wowsers?" The DG asked sarcastically.<br>"We're under a lot of pressure at the moment, so we'll let that one slide." The Doctor replied, sounding a mixture of sarcastic and stressed.

The next thing we know the Doctors' (Yep we're back to plural again!) are urging us to get into the hatch. We all pile in a following it through and end up in a disused corridor.

"Okay, we need to get in contact with the main land and get ourselves evacuated." Cleaves said.  
>"Woah there, my husband is trapped here still!" I said.<br>"Husband?" Several people said in unison.  
><strong>"And mine!" Amy<strong> piped in.  
>"Well it's all about casualties ain't it. We got to get out of here." Buzzer said. I lost it.<br>"Casualties! Who in the hell are you to decide? My husband and daughter are here, trapped for the next 45 minutes and believe me I am not leaving with out them!" I said holding Buzzer by the scruff.

**"No one's going anywhere... **cough cough."** The** **Doctor** said, but was interrupted by his own coughing. Everyone was doing it. I dropped Buzzer and started to clutch my chest, god it hurt with this coughing. **"**Cough **The Acid is reacting with the particles cough in the rock forming a respiratory**cough** ionising gas." The Doctor **said trying to gasp for air.  
><strong>"English!" Amy<strong> coughed.  
>"Choking gas! cough Keep moving get to some cough higher ground!" The DG yelled.<p>

Without argument the group ran onwards, Cleaves in the lead, hopefully leading us to higher ground. Thankfully for us, she did.

Closing the trap door behind him everyone stood for a moment in the room, catching back their breath. **"Arrr... I think I've done some thing, my stomach kills. "Amy** groaned.

I agreed. The only other time it hurt this bad was with the Braxton-Hicks a few days before giving birth to Alice. But that was impossible to be the same thing, I'm not pregnant.

**"Don't worry, we should be okay up here for a while. But we need to get that scanner working. Come along Doctor!" The Doctor** said to DG. The two Doctor then went behind the console and started to play with the wires.

**"**Can you really get that scanner working?" Cleaves asked standing in between the Doctors.  
><strong>"Yeah, piece..."<strong> One Doctor said ducking below to fix some wires.  
>"...Of cake." The other said popping up.<p>

"Okay can you stop doing that, finishing each other's sentences?" Amy asked.  
>"Yes, we..."<br>**"Can"** **The Doctor **said popping up.  
>"Not making any promises though." The Doctor said with a grin, the pair grinned at each other and ducked down below the console. My head was hurting just listening to the conversation, Amy must be having a blimming migraine.<p>

**"Wait hang on, how can you both be real?" Amy** asked.  
>"<strong>Because we are. I'm the Doctor<strong>..."  
>"...And so am I. Both with the same 900 year knowledge, memories and experience. Both wearing the same bow ties because bow ties are..."<br>**"...And always will be..."**  
>"Cool.<p>

"Yeah but how did the flesh read you? You weren't linked up to it?" I asked, joining this already deeply confusing conversation.  
>"Well it must have been when I examined it; hence the new Doctor was created..."<br>"**...Ta-da!**"  
>"Right no getting away from it, one of you was here first!" Amy said.<br>"Well if you want to know, after the flesh scanned me I had an accident with some acid, hence new shoes." The Doctor said then darted back under the console. He was lying, he may be a flesh duplicate of a parallel version of my Doctor, but I could tell he was lying. He mumbled most of that, but I can see what their up to so I'm going to stay out of it! 

**"Does that satisfy you Pond?"** The Doctor said.  
>"Don't call me Pond please!" Amy said. I had to do a retake, did she actually just say that.<br>**"Interesting you defiantly feel more affection for him than me."** The Doctor said upset and genuinely quite astounded.  
>"Amy they're the same person." I said.<br>**"Yeah I know but I mean... your fine and everything. But he's The Doctor and you're well almost the Doctor." Amy** said trying to explain herself.  
><strong>"Being almost the Doctor means I might as well not be the Doctor at all. I might as well be Smith!"<strong>  
>"Smith?"<br>**"Yes John Smith."**

Before the argument could continue further the scanned came to life and the Doctor ran round to check it up. **John Smith** stood in the rear. "Come on load up!" The Doctor said whacking it on the side. "Okay we're in the evac tower and there's Rory. We need to get down to the main machinery and shut it down before the wave strikes." The Doctor explained.  
><strong>"Okay lets go!" Amy<strong> said enthusiastically.  
>"Easier said then done. We'll need to plan a route, several of the main line pipes have burst making corridor impassable." The Doctor explained, indicating on the map the blocked corridors.<p>

**"It's in my head!" John** said and fled the room. Everyone stood still for a second shocked at **John's** quick departure.  
><strong>"I'll go after him" Amy<strong> said grabbing a torch and following him out onto the roof. Everyone quickly got back to work when she left.

I sat myself down on a chair and rolled it over to the Doctor. "So how long are you going to keep this up?" I asked. The Doctor grinned.  
>"How long have you known?" He asked, cheerfully.<br>"Didn't buy it in the first place." I said with a wink.  
>"If I may ask, how? I say we lied pretty convincing. Amy believed us." The Doctor asked.<br>"Ah, but Amy isn't married to a Doctor. You maybe a parallel version of my husband but you all lie the same way." I joked. We both laughed.  
>"And what, pre-tell, is that?" The Doctor asked.<br>"Your lips were moving!" I burst out laughing and the Doctor played hurt. "Sorry I's takes them where I's see's them!" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

The light mood that had filled the room left and as quickly as it came when **Amy** re-entered the room, out of breath and terrified. **"Keep him away from me!" She** yelled, pointing at **John**. If only she knew.

* * *

><p>Okay, if I managed to confuse you with the Doctor, DG and Amy conversation, sorry! To clear it up, <strong>The Doctor <strong>who is pretending to be a ganger who is going by the name of John, will always have his speech in bold and be called John. Whilst the ganger with be known as the Doctor and his speech not in bold. Also Rory isn't there he's with Jennifer and The Doctor (The one married to Amy) is with Alice on board the Tardis. Hope that helps. First to review gets a sneak peek of the next! :) x


	8. If Only She Knew Part II

**It's a shortie, but a crucial chapter to the storyline! This isn't in the Amy's or the Doctor's perspective it's in 3rd person but anything in italics is the Doctor thoughts! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was at the Tardis console, his eyes fixed on the monitor ahead of him. It showed the distance between the Tardis and the corridor and they were moving at a painfully slow pace. The Doctor turned around and put his head back, what a day this had turned out to be.<p>

Alice was asleep on the captains chair, her little mouth pouting. The Doctor gave a little chuckle. She was so her mother's daughter. Talking of daughters.

The Doctor quickly spun back to the monitor and brought up another test he had been running. The results should have been finalised by now. The Doctor read the screen and all the colour drained from his face and he slumped to the floor.

Alice awoke at the sound of her father hitting the floor. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Alice asked sensing his worry.

The Doctor could speak he literally couldn't get his tongue around the words. He just glanced up at the monitor, the results to the test still in plain view.

Alice followed her Dad's line of sight when she set eyes on the monitor. Her reading wasn't amazing, so she read it out loud. "Am-e-li-a Pond. Preg-n-ant & Not Preg-n-ant. Daddy what does it mean?" She asked turning back around to her sheet white Dad.

The Doctors tongue was still tide; all he could do was envelope Alice in a hug. If only she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! First to review gets a sneak peek at the next chapter! :) x<strong>


	9. You Didn't See That Coming!

**Another chapter! And the end of the Almost people! Got another bomb shell to drop! Anyway to clear thing up a bit Alice's mum Amy is pregnant... or is she? And River is the Doctor's sister! Or is she? Spoilers! ;) Anyways hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>All I could think of was Alice and the Doctor. I'd never thought so much that we were going to die. We, being the <span>Doctor<span>, **Amy**, River, Dicken, Jimmy and Cleaves, had been trapped in here by no other than Jennifer. **Rory** had also been fooled by her and had been dragged away. **John **was long gone and none of us had a clue where and to top it all off I could feel the Doctor's worry roll through me, predominantly about me.

We were in the acid room and the lid on the acid container was about to blow. Jimmy was holding down one side whilst the clamp was still in place on the other. A blast of acid escaped the container and hit Jimmy square in the chest. "Nooo..." The Doctor yelled as Jimmy fell to the floor. The Doctor ran over to him and scanned him over. "It's at his heart." He murmured knowing it was too late.

Just then the Jimmy ganger (JG) walked in and ran down to Jimmy. Quickly behind him was the Dicken Ganger (DiG), who urged us all to get out. We didn't need to be told twice. The dying human Jimmy gave the ganger his wedding ring which was on a necklace around his neck. If it were not a near death situation I might have been overwhelmed with tears. The Ganger Jimmy nodded and slowly placed Jimmy down. He then got to his feet and followed us out back down the corridor, into the rec room we were in earlier. Inside was **John**, **Rory** and a hologram of a little boy.

"Daddy!" The Boy said when the Jimmy ganger, or should I really say Jimmy, walked up to it.  
>"Hello sunshine. You having a good birthday?" Jimmy asked.<br>"Oh yes. When are you coming home?" The little boy, presumably Jimmy's son, asked. This is when the John stepped in. **"Daddy's coming home today!"** **John** said with a grin.  
>"Yeahy!" The little boy said and started doing a little dance. You couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Where's Jennifer?" I mouthed to the Doctor. He then tried to act out that she had ran off, getting a few weird looks from River and Myself. River rolled her eyes. Then an alarm sounded. "John we've got minutes!" I stressed.  
><strong>"Yes right. Well let's get running then!" John<strong> said and ran back out into the corridor, everyone followed.

We were running down a corridor, which was the wrong one, we should have taken a left back at the T-junction, but did anybody listen, nope. Anyway we were running down the corridor when we ran almost head first into Jennifer and something was wrong. Her flesh started to distort and her body changed into a vile monster.

"RUN!" The Doctor shouted and we ran back down the corridor, this time taking the correct turning at the T-junction. When we finally reached the Tardis, I sighed in relief. Without a second thought I ran inside and into the waiting arms of the Doctor, my Doctor.

"I've missed you." I said in Gallifrean the words rolling across my tongue easily.  
>"I think I've missed you more." He replied. Before I could beg to differ he captured my lips in a kiss.<p>

This is when the **John**, who **Amy** had now established as the true **Doctor** ran in. **"God you 2 get a room."** He shouted running past and putting the Tardis into flight. The Doctor didn't mind that he was flying the Tardis it wasn't like it wasn't him.

It was then Alice came running over and I scooped her up and showered her with kisses. "Love you mummy." She said in Gallifrean, my heart melted.  
>"Love you too sweetheart" I replied in English.<p>

The **Doctor** then went off on how the Tardis would neutralise the gangers and that they were real people now, then he gave Cleaves one of the many medicine vials under the console, telling her it would help with clot.

It was then I noticed the lack of people, the Doctor ganger wasn't with us, nor the real Dicken or the ganger Cleaves. I assumed they had stayed behind.

The **Doctor **then landed the Tardis and gestured Jimmy to go outside. **The Doctor** followed Jimmy out. I ran over to the monitor to see what was out there. I was happy to see that the **Doctor** had taken Jimmy to his son and they were happily reunited.

The Doctor then returned inside and set the coordinates to somewhere else. "Final stop." The **Doctor **said and gestured outside. Cleaves, Dicken, **Amy , Rory** and the **Doctor** all went outside leaving us alone.

"So what did you get up to? An hour doing nothing I'm surprised you're not unconscious from boredom!" I said jokingly.  
>"We kept ourselves entertained, didn't we princess?" The Doctor said to Alice.<br>"Well..." Alice started. I laughed, really hard... until the pain came. I bent over in pain as it coursed through my abdomen and up my spin. "Owww... that really hurt."

The Doctor held onto me tight. "Don't worry it's just a cramp, you've been through..." He was cut off as the other **Doctor** walked in** Rory** and **Amy** trailing behind him. **Amy** looking like a mirror image of me.

**"Doctor what's going on? What's wrong with her?"** **Rory** yelled at the **Doctor.**  
><strong>"She's having contractions, she's going into labour."<strong> The **Doctor** replied not turning around from the console.

I turned to look up at the Doctor. His face was plastered with guilt. Oh God. **Amy** and I screamed in unison as the apparent contractions ripped through are bodies. If I wasn't in a tonne of pain, I'd be so freaked out.

**"What do you mean contractions?"** **Rory** yelled.  
>"They're having a baby." The Doctor, my Doctor shouted in response.<br>**"I thought we'd have more time. Now Rory please step away, I need to stop the signal**." The **Doctor **said turning to face **Amy.**  
><strong>"What signal?"<strong> **Amy **said through gritted teeth.  
><strong>"The signal to you. Now Rory I need to do this and you need to STEP AWAY!"<strong> The **Doctor** roared, I had to admit I was slightly scared of him.

**Rory** reluctantly stepped away from **Amy**, much to **Amy**'s dismay. "**Alright Doctor, I'm proper scared."** She said crying.  
><strong>"No, no, no. Don't worry, we will find you and you'll be safe."<strong> The **Doctor **said stroking her cheek.  
>"<strong>But I'm right here." Amy<strong> said holding onto the Doctors hand. He pulled away.  
><strong>"No your not and you haven't been for a long time." The Doctor<strong> said and pointed the screwdriver at **Amy** and pressed the button.

The** Doctor** pressed the button and **Amy** turned to a puddle of flesh. At the same time Amy, the Doctor, River and Alice did as well. "Well I wasn't expecting that." The **Doctor** said.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! That final part is in 3rd person in case anyone was confused! If I have successfully BOOMED you twice in a row please tell me! Reviews are like beyond appreciated! :) No sneak peek this time! I want you all to be in suspense! MWHAHAHA! :) x<strong>


	10. Come Along Williams

**Another chapter, still set in the alternative universe and it's the conversation between Rory and the Doctor before they head off to find their Amy. Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor<strong> and **Rory** stood there, gobsmacked. "Doctor what just happened?" **Rory** asked, staring at the puddle of flesh that once was his wife.  
>"I don't know. Amy, our Amy I knew, well figured out, was a flesh duplicate, but the others..." The <strong>Doctor<strong> mused; suddenly a loud siren went off at the console. The **Doctor** bounded up the stairs. He looked at the monitor and quickly ran down to **Rory**, dragging him out of the Tardis.

"Doctor what's going on?" **Rory** yelped as the **Doctor** pulled him out into the street.  
>"Emergency protocol, the Tardis realised its pilot is no longer in this universe so it goes back to its universe of origin." The <strong>Doctor<strong> said as the Tardis dematerialized in front of the pair.  
>"So what now we're stuck here?" <strong>Rory <strong>asked. Before the **Doctor **could reply the sound of another Tardis could be heard. It materialized in front of them. "No, we're not. Come along Williams." The** Doctor** said walking into the Tardis.

"Doctor what about the other Doctor?" **Rory** asked as he stepped in behind the **Doctor**. The **Doctor** pivoted on his heels to face **Rory**, a grim look on his face. "There's nothing we can do now. They're in their own universe, what ever has happened to them; unfortunately, they'll have to figure out on their own." The **Doctor** admitted glumly.  
>"Oh...and Amy?" <strong>Rory<strong> asked his voice on the verge of breaking. The **Doctor** started to run round the console flicking switches and pulling levers.  
>"Ah, now there's something we can help with. Me being me well I've got a few favours I can call on and..." The <strong>Doctor<strong> said turning around to see** Rory's** worried face. The **Doctor** walked over to him. "Rory I promised I'll get them both back." The **Doctor** said sternly. **Rory** nodded. "Good, now go and get something on a bit more Centurion-y. I've got a plan!" The **Doctor **said with his signature grin. **Rory** rolled his eyes and then left the console room heading for the wardrobe.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a shortie, but wraps up the other universe. We won't be seeing this version of the Doctor and Rory again, they go on to do what happens in AGMGTW and all that. The next chapter you'll find up where Alice and her family woke up! ;) Reviews like beyond appreciated! :) x<strong>


	11. Return to Atlantis, For Some!

**So the moment you've been waiting for! What happened to the Doctor, River, Alice and Amy? Well you're going to have to wait and see! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy's eye shot open, temporarily blinded by the light she couldn't make out any of her surrounding. Then the contractions came. She screamed at the top of her lungs. When it passed and her eyes had adjusted she took in her surroundings. The walls were made of stone and had weird carvings on and had an omniscient blue glow coming off of them. There was no natural light in here, with no windows to be seen and there was a little wooden door at the end. It was then she noticed she wasn't alone, before she could take the person in another contraction came causing her to close her eyes through the pain.<p>

After it passed she reopened her eyes and took in the person standing down the other end of the bed. Her eyes widened when realization struck. "Kida?" She whispered. Before the person could reply another wave of contractions hit Amy, 3 consecutive ones all excruciatingly painful as the next.  
>"Good, they're getting closer together shouldn't be long now." Kida said, the tone of her voice a vast contrast to when they had first met. Amy worry was only the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor awoke with a startle, his eyes only needed a few seconds to adjust to the light and he took in his surroundings. He was strapped to a table of sort, Alice and a much older looking River beside him. The room looked like the room was made of stone and was covered in marking that glowed a faint blue, there was an archway by the trio's heads that was covered in more marking but the blue glow was brighter and more potent. The Doctor was just about to question it when Alice woke up with a jump.<p>

Alice was breathing heavily terrified at what had just occurred. "Alice, sweetheart, calm down I'm here." The Doctor said softly. Alice craned her neck round to see her Dad's face. "Daddy, what happened? Where are we? Where's Mummy?" Alice asked her eyes wide and full of fear.  
>"I don't know, but don't worry everything's going to be okay, I promise. We're going to get out of here." The Doctor said to Alice. Before Alice could reply River woke up with a gasp.<p>

"Okay, that's new." River said, then saw the Doctor. "D-Doctor, ermm... what happened?" River asked.  
>"I don't know, but you certainly... how should I put it... look older?" The Doctor said trying to touch the matter carefully, he knew from experience that women never like to talk about their age.<br>"Older what are you talking about?" River asked completely confused.  
>"You know, you were really young and you showed up at the wedding and we were in a parallel universe?" Alice said, trying to make her aunty remember.<p>

River gave the 2 a blank look. "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." River admitted.  
>"River, have we done Atlantis?" The Doctor asked, just wondering how old this River was to the one they went, well the flesh avatars, with to the parallel universe.<br>"Atlantis? Well there's a cheeky spoiler for me!" River said with a wink. The Doctors face dropped. It still didn't make any sense, this River was much older than the one they've been travelling with since the wedding, but says she's never been to Atlantis. How was that possible?

"Daddy, I'm confused." Alice said.  
>"You and me both." The Doctor admitted.<p>

"Well we can't be having that, can we?" A voice said from behind the trio. The all looked up to see a man Alice and the Doctor had met before.  
>"Milo?" Alice asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Half and an hour later Amy was sitting upright cradling her new born baby in her arms. It was a little girl and she had named her Aria. Aria Pond. And she was perfect. It was then Amy's attention was brought back to Kida.<p>

"Kida, what's going on? Where are my husband and daughter?" Amy asked. Kida turned around and faced Amy. "Revenge." She stated and left the room. Amy had a feeling this may not end well.

* * *

><p>"Milo what's going on? Where's my wife, she's pregnant and..." Before the Doctor could finish, Milo cut him off.<br>"Yes we know her and the baby are fine. You had a little girl." The Doctor let out a sigh of relief. "And what's going on you ask; well it's quite simple really. Revenge." Milo said, walking around the table.  
>"Revenge, revenge for what?" River demanded.<br>"Oh nasty temper you have, you were quite a handful to capture as well. If memory serves me right, then again you wouldn't remember would you." Milo said with a menacing laugh.

"Alright Milo you have what you want. Just let them go." The Doctor stated. Milo laughed.  
>"You still don't get it. Your species wiped Atlantis from the map, it's your fault generations of children have never seen the sunlight. Never felt a breeze, never left the confines of the city." Milo spat. The Doctor hung his head as he knew it to be true.<br>"Yes, well you have me a fully functioning Timelord, why do you need the others?" The Doctor retorted. Milo stared at the Doctor.  
>"An eye for an eye Doctor, your species wiped us out; we're going to wipe you out. All 5 of you have Timelord DNA; hence all 5 of you have to suffer. Bring the child and return her to her mother." Milo said.<p>

Alice screamed as two large guards came over and undid the restraints then carried her out of the room. The Doctor and River were shouting at them for them not to hurt her. But both knew Alice would be safest with Amy.

A screaming Alice was dragged down the corridor, leaving only Milo, River and the Doctor in the room. "Explain to me something. How is it possible that River was much younger when in her flesh avatar but now is well... older?" The Doctor asked.  
>"You still haven't worked that bit out yet?" Milo stated. The Doctor gave him a sour look. Milo continued none the less. "That River from the wedding wasn't real. A flesh copy we generated from Ms. Song's memories. She's not your sister that was just a cover up we created. We had to make sure you stayed away for the whole time your wife was pregnant, so we created her to keep you busy." Milo explained, a evil grin on his face.<br>"Sister? You thought I was your sister!" River burst out saying, she couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor lost his patients.  
>"Fine then River just who are you?" He bellowed. That shut River up and she was stunned into silence.<br>"I can't, not yet." River murmured, her eyes looking down.

Milo looked at the pair and realised that he may not have to devise a form of torture just yet for the Doctor. Being in here with River looked like it tortured him even more then he could comprehend. "I'll leave you 2 alone. Shall I?" He said with a evil smile and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep Milo and Kida are evil! I couldn't help it, it had to be done! If anyone's confused, I certainly had to read it through a few times to make sure it made sense, then PM me and i'll explain better for you! Hope you liked! Reviews like beyond appreciated! :) x<strong>


	12. Spoilers

**Another Chapter! I can't believe how quickly I'm writing these. :) Anyhoo hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Alice was roughly put into Amy's room. "Mummy!" Alice said and ran over to her Mum.<p>

Cradling Aria in one arm, Amy hugged Alice tight. "Hello sweetie. Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Amy asked checking Alice over for bruises or injuries.  
>"No Mummy I'm fine. Who's that?" Alice asked pointing to Aria.<br>"This is your little sister, Aria." Amy said to Alice, bringing Aria down so that she was at Alice's eye level.  
>"Hello Aria." Alice said holding Aria's tiny hand. Aria's green eyes grew wide taking in her elder sister.<p>

Aria had bright green eyes, like her father. Her hair was little tufts at the moment and was a dirty blonde in colour. She had pale skin that was a slight shade of pink and little pink lips that were almost always in a permanent pout.

Amy looked into Aria's eyes when she saw a look she recognised. A look she had seen countless times over the last few months. "You can't be..." Amy murmured. Alice looked up at her Mum in confusion.  
>"Can't be what Mummy?" Alice asked Aria's hand now tightly holding on to Alice's finger.<br>"Aria she looks like..."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and River had fallen into silence. And this silence was beyond awkward. "River please, they have Amy and the kids. Please just who are you?" The Doctor pleaded. River made eye contact with the Doctor.<br>"I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't." River said firmly, her heartbreaking at the fact she was saying this to this man. This man who was the most important in her life, who had saved her countless times and by the spoilers he's given, countless more. And now when his family was in danger she couldn't tell him anything.  
>"Why not?" The Doctor demanded.<br>"Spoilers." River said a tear rolling down her cheek. He was going to find out whom she was soon, matter of minutes in fact, and when he finally found out the truth he would loose it all and there was nothing she could do.

The Doctor and River fell back into silence as Milo walked back into the room, a smirk on his face. "You know I've figured something out!" Milo boasted walking in front of the pair. River and the Doctor gave him a dirty look. "What neither of you want to know, I can guarantee it'll be worth your while." Milo said. River and the Doctor didn't respond. "What, no? No one wants to know? You know what I'm going to tell you anyway." Milo said and walked round next to River's ear. "I know who you are." He whispered.

Rivers eyes widened in shock. "How?" She croaked.  
>"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not telling, because guessing by the Doctor's expression he still doesn't know. Am I right?" Milo asked looking at the Doctor. The Doctor didn't respond, but kept staring at Milo intently.<br>"Thought so. Crossing your own timeline though River, exceedingly dangerous business to be doing." Milo stated.  
>"I haven't as of yet, you'll find." River stated bluntly.<br>"Haven't you?" Milo mused. He then had a thought. "We're no longer in need of your services anymore Ms Song. You will be teleported back to the Stormcage; you are no longer any value to us. Seeing as you're already here." Milo stated. And River disappeared, teleported back to the Stormcage.

* * *

><p>Amy looked at Alice, the look of confusion on her face the same as her fathers. "Nothing sweetie, don't worry." Amy said kissing Alice on the head.<br>"Okay." Alice said and turned her attention back to her little sister who was now gurgling as if trying to say something to them. "Mummy, what does Aria mean? Because Daddy says Alice means noble, so what does Aria mean?" Alice asked Amy.  
>"Aria means song." Amy replied. That's when it sunk in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun duuuuun! It's probably a bit obvious now, but meh! Reviews beyond appreciated! And OMG who's seen the prologue bit for Let's Kill Hitler! :O x<strong>


	13. A Fixed Point in Space and Time

**Big Shocker in this chapter, so be warned. :O Also the conversations in italics are done through the link the Doctor has either to Amy or his children. Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"Now Doctor, this is where we come to a choice, your choice to be exact." Milo said walking around the Doctor. "You know what release him. Get him off that thing." Milo ordered to the guards. The guards released the Doctor and stood him up. "Much better, now your choice, you have a time machine do you not?" Milo asked.<br>"I can't do it, I know what you want me to do and I can't." The Doctor said grimly.  
>"Why not? You could save them, all of them! Earth's technology could have be double what it is now. If only Atlantis had stayed on the surface. What gives you the right to take them of that freedom?" Milo bellowed.<br>"It's a fixed point in space and time, if I do go back and change it the universe will explode; the entire future of the human race would change, not to mention several other races." The Doctor shouted. Milo stood their a mixture of pure insanity and white hot anger on his face.  
>"Can't or won't!" Milo sneered. The Doctor didn't reply. "You leave me no other choice. Doctor, your going to do this whether you want to or not. Pick him up and take him to the watch room." Milo ordered. The guards seized the Doctors upper arms and dragged him out of the room.<p>

The Doctor was dragged to a room with a large window on the other side was Amy and the kids. "Amy! Amy!" The Doctor yelled.  
>"She can't hear you this room is sound proofed." Milo sneered. The Doctor gave him a dirty look.<p>

_"Amy."_ The Doctor said.  
><em>"Doctor?"<em> Amy asked looking around the room.  
><em>"It's me, I'm here. I can see you, with Alice and the baby."<em> The Doctor said watching Amy and the kids.  
><em>"Aria. And where, I can't see you?"<em>  
><em> "The wall right in front of you its one way glass, I can see you but you can't see me."<em>  
><em> "Oh. Doctor what do they want with us?"Amy asked desperately looking at the window.<em>  
><em> "I don't know." <em>  
><em> "You're lying."<em>  
><em> "What's Aria like? Did the birth go alright? I'm so sorry I couldn't be there."<em> The Doctor said trying to change the subject.  
><em>"Don't be stupid of course you couldn't be there; you were locked up in a life threatening situation. And everything went fine, although I am beyond angry that she kidnapped us, Kida was here. Anyway Aria's perfect. But Doctor there's something I need to tell you."<em> Amy looked the Doctor straight in the eyes, or he believed she did, to her she was staring at a blank wall.  
><em>"Yes my love?"<em>  
><em> "Well Aria's name is Aria Pond, right."<em>  
><em> "Yes... where's this going?"<em>  
><em> "Well Aria could also mean Song, it's where I got the name from. And well in Atlantis they don't have Ponds they only have the River around the city."<em>  
><em> "Yes, so... oh."<em>  
><em> "Yeah, oh."<em>  
><em> "Our little girl is..."<em>  
><em> "Yep."<em>  
><em> "But Alice called her..."<em>  
><em> "I know."<em>  
><em> "Are you sure?"<em>  
><em> "I'm her mother I can tell."<em>  
><em>"Wow."<em> The Doctor finished.  
><em>"Wow indeed.<em>" Amy agreed.  
><em>"Aria Pond, River Song."<em> The Doctor stated the fact.

_"Daddy?"_ Alice asked tentatively. The Doctor smiled.  
><em>"Hello princess. How are you?"<em> The Doctor asked, still slightly in shock at the recent turn of events.  
><em>"I'm fine. Where are you Daddy? You have to come and meet Aria."<em>  
><em> "I'm in the next room sweetheart. I can see you holding Aria's hand. Are you being a good older sister to her?"<em> Alice nodded.  
><em>"Oh yes. Mummy let me hold her earlier." <em>  
><em> "That's my girl." <em>  
><em> "Are you going to come and meet Aria Daddy?"<em>  
><em> "I will do sweetheart, eventually. Daddy's just got to get away from the baddies then I'll come a meet her." <em>  
><em> "Okay. Don't leave it too long; Mummy's going a bit mad."<em> The Doctor chuckled.  
><em>"Do you want to know a secret?"<em>  
><em> "Yeah!"<em>  
><em> "Mummy was always a bit mad."<em> Alice burst out laughing, gaining a strange look from everyone bar the Doctor. Amy simply raised her eyebrows.

The Doctor then felt a nudge in his mind. A new nudge a type of nudge he had never felt before. _"Hello Aria."_ The Doctor murmured as not to startle her, but before he could make proper conversation with his newest little girl Milo's voice snapped him out of it.

"Now then Doctor, I'll ask again..." Milo started but the Doctor cut him off.  
>"You can ask as many times as you like I'm not going to do it." The Doctor stated flatly.<br>"Very well." Milo said with a flick of his wrist the arms holding the Doctor tightened considerably.

"You see, you don't actually need to go there to do this. We have managed to get into your Tardis Doctor and on my command the entire time vortex can be released into your mind. As Rose did many years ago. All we need is you too be full of a strong emotion, something that will cause your mental barriers to come crashing down and let the time vortex in. Then you can change what happened to Atlantis, make the timelines work. But we need a strong emotion." Milo stated. He then turned to look at Amy and the 2 children in the next room.

"You asked why we kept your wife and children. Well Doctor..." Milo turned around and lifted his crystal to his lips. "Begin fumigation." Milo said into it. And the room Amy and the 2 young children were in began to fill with a green poisonous gas.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll think I'll let that eat at you before I update again! ;) I know, I'm a evil `baddie` as the Doctor put it to Alice! :) Hope you liked, Reviews like beyond appreciated! :) x<strong>


	14. A Solitary Candle Flickering in the Wind

**Okay I actually cried writing this. It's quite depressing but it had to be done. :'( Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor squirmed against his captures grip. "No, stop it. Stop it now. Do anything to me, just LEAVE THEM ALONE!" The Doctor yelled. Milo didn't reply. The Doctor could feel them fading and fell to his knees. Aria was gone and Alice and Amy were fading fast. "Stop it your killing them!" The Doctor yelled.<br>Milo nodded solemnly. "That's the point." He whispered. He couldn't deny he felt guilty, but 3 people lives to save millions; it was fair... wasn't it?

The Doctor cried, tears pouring down his face and dripping onto the floor. There was only Amy left now he tried to hold on, tried to grip the strings that held them together. Yet every time he got a grip the string it would slip through his fingers and snap. He was loosing her. She had once been his sun in his mind and now was only a solitary candle flickering in the wind.

With one final struggle he tried to keep hold of Amy, his Amy, his mad impossible Amelia Pond, but it was no use. The candle flickered then went out and he was left alone in the dark. His hearts dying with her.

The gas started to clear from the room but the Doctor's eyes remained fixed to the ground. His hearts were already broken he didn't want them to shatter. A curtain was pulled across the window, shutting out the next room. Milo indicated that the guards should follow him and follow him they did.

The Doctor didn't bother walk, he let himself be dragged. What was the point? He always got them hurt, always. His own children were dead, one of which he hadn't even met and it was all his fault. Rose, Martha, Donna, Jenny they were all prime examples of what happened if you got close to him. Now he had even wrecked the timelines. Aria had died a baby, she would never become the River Song the Doctor had already met, never be the River that saved his neck more times than he could count. She would never be River Song and it was all his fault.

Milo entered the Tardis which had had it console dissembled and doors completely removed, the Doctor being dragged in behind him. The Tardis looked ill. Its usual golden glow now gone, replaced with shadows. If anyone would have known better it looked as if the Tardis was mourning.

Milo walked up to a single hatch left on the console and turned to the Doctor. "I'm sorry, but it was the only way." Milo said quietly and one of the guards held up the Doctor's head. Milo then opened the hatch and took a quick step away and watched as the golden time energy poured out and into the Doctor.

The Doctor stood there, allowing the energy to fill him up. He could see it, all of time and space, every fixed and fluxed point. Every decision, every moment of emotion, all of it and it was killing him. He could see her, the night she waited, the smile on her face when he came back. Her laugh, their kisses, them taking Alice to bed and then he saw what could have been. Him and Amy looking after Alice and Aria, going on adventures, visiting her family and saving the earth a few times. But that was what could have been, not what was going to be.

The Doctor raised his head. He couldn't see anything but time but he knew he was facing her, his Tardis, his constant companion. "What should I do?" He croaked.  
>The Tardis filled him warmth and compassion. "Save Williams." She murmured and the Doctor saw it, the flux point in space and time when Rory Williams had died. It was the point that had led to here, if he changed it he could save her. They would have never come here and she would never have died.<p>

What the Doctor failed to realise was the death of Rory Williams was the beginning of Amy's love for the Doctor. She would never love him the way she use to anymore. Alice and Aria would never be born and he would be alone... again.

It was decided he lifted his fingers and snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews beyond appreciated! :) x<strong>


	15. The Changing Point

**Okay I couldn't keep you waiting. I had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) x**

* * *

><p>Panic strewn across her face and the sheer look of fear in her eyes Amy Pond was frantically trying to resuscitate her husband. Although she'd never had first hand at CPR she was doing pretty well as standards go. After every breath Amy would give a quick glance at Rory's chest in some hope that it would start to rise and fall of its own, but every time she glanced it lead to more compressions. The Doctor was at her side giving her support; a look of worry on his face. The Doctor could do many things, he could save planets, save species even the entire universe when it came to it but the one thing he couldn't do was bring people back from the dead and deep down in his hearts he had a feeling that Amy wasn't going to win this battle.<p>

After numerous attempts of trying to resurrect her husband, Amy could do nothing more than cradle herself next to the Doctor yelling Rory's name in some attempt to help.

_This was the changing point, the moment when the Doctor, the Doctor consumed by the time energy snapped his fingers. This was the moment that Amy Pond would live, he smiled then he faded from existence._

Almost as if he had heard Amy call his name Rory took a deep breath coming back to life. Amy was immediately at his side. "Rory." Amy said gleefully, stroking Rory's face a smile plastered on her face yet the tears still falling. Rory looked up at her.  
>"You did it." Rory croaked lifting his arm up to wipe away Amy's tears.<p>

The Doctor watched this convey of love, as the memories of what had happened rushed through his head. She was alive, she was okay. He had done it, but at what cost? The Doctor was snapped out of his train of thought as Rory tried to stand up.

The Doctor stood up and helped Rory to his feet. Amy got under one of Rory's arms and let him use her as support. The Doctor got under the other. "Come on, to the medical bay with ya, you need rest." The Doctor said. Rory nodded and let the Doctor lead him and Amy to the medical bay.

Half an hour later the Doctor was back in the console room. He was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He and Amy had been through so much and now none of that had happened. All those adventures they'd had, poof gone. Those days when he and Amy would laze around the Tardis happy with just the other's company, their first proper kiss, the birth of Alice, Aria... River. God River didn't exist. He was all alone, he was still madly in love with Amy, but the Amy in the medical bay at the moment wasn't his Amy. His Amy had died along with his children in Atlantis and as much as he would love to have them back, that was impossible.

The Doctor didn't hear Amy come up behind him; she sat down next to him and was shocked to see a tear on his cheek. "Everything alright Doctor?" She asked. The Doctor looked up at her, his hearts braking all over again. She was there his Amy, looking at him straight in the face, but it wasn't her. That Amy didn't exist. "Me, Pond? Yeah everything's fine." The Doctor said, his voice getting quieter as he said it, even himself not able to believe his own lie.  
>"Come on what's wrong?" Amy asked nudging him. The Doctor's brain whirred, how could he not lie to her but not tell the truth.<p>

"Well you see this friend of mine, Jack; he was in love with this girl. But the girl, Martha, she was married to someone else." The Doctor looked at Amy wondering if he had made it too obvious. Her expression said otherwise. "And she loved her husband, but then something happened to her husband and he got ill and left her and Jack was her shoulder to cry on. Then after a few months they ended up falling in love, they ended up living the fairly tale life. They got married, had children and they both deeply love each other. But there was an accident. The children they were caught in an accident and Martha had amnesia. She forgot her entire life with Jack and was back in love with her husband. And her husband came back and they were in love." The Doctor said not quite sure he had gotten away with it.

"Wow, poor Jack." Amy said. Apparently the Doctor had.  
>"So what do you reckon Jack should do? Should he remind Martha of the love they once had and hope she remembers or let Martha live happily ever after with her old husband?" The Doctor asked his eyes looking deep into Amy's.<p>

Before Amy could reply the sound of footsteps came from the top of the stairs. Both the Doctor and Amy looked up and the Doctor saw someone he never thought he'd see again. "Mummy, Daddy, Aria's crying in the nursery." The little girl said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! :) x<strong>


	16. Nothing is Ever Forgotten Not Completely

**Thanks soooo much for the reviews! :) This chapter is so fluffy I almost died writing it! ;) Btw the stuff in italics is being said through the link in the family! :) Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was on his feet in a flash. "Alice..." He said shakily.<br>"Well who else would I be Daddy." Alice said. The Doctor bounded up the stairs and lifted Alice into a hug, tears now rolling freely down his face.  
>"My little princess." The Doctor said planting butterfly kisses all over Alice's face.<br>"Mummy, is Daddy okay?" Alice asked from the Doctor's arms.

Amy stood there, her expression one of confusion as she tried to remember. The Doctor lowered Alice when he saw Amy's expression. _Come on remember, you've done it before you can do it again!_ Alice walked down the stairs until she was at Amy's eye level. "Mummy, what's wrong?" Alice asked concerned at her Mum's expression. It was then the Doctor saw a spark in Amy's eyes.

"Alice!" Amy yelled and scooped her daughter up in a hug. "I've missed you so much..." Amy said mirroring what the Doctor had done earlier.  
>"Oh, where did I go?" Alice asked confused, Amy laughed in response and continued to kiss her daughter. The Doctor smiled and bounded down the stairs. "Come here, you lump." She said to him putting Alice on her hip. She clasped her free arm around the back of his neck and kissed him. Alice stuck her tongue out in disgust.<p>

Amy was now crying. "I though I'd lost you." The Doctor croaked when they broke from the kiss, their need for oxygen the only reason they broke apart. Amy smiled.  
>"Nah couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." She said and pulled him into another kiss.<p>

_"I love you."_ The Doctor said through the links which had all been recreated inside his mind.  
><em>"I love you too you stupid face."<em> Amy replied, the Doctor couldn't help but smile. "I suppose this means Idris was right!" Amy said aloud this time.  
>"Idris?" The Doctor asked. That had been years ago for them, but was yet to happen chronologically.<br>"She said when she, well... died, kept repeating it actually. She said that `Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely`." Amy said. The Doctor smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could the loud crying of Aria reached their ears.

The Doctor closed his mouth like a gawping fish and smiled. Then he bounded up the stairs running into the corridor heading towards the nursery, Amy and Alice in the tow.

Amy placed Alice down and held her hand and followed the Doctor down the corridor. "Mummy, how did we get on the Tardis?" Alice asked, looking up at Amy.  
>"You'll have to ask Daddy about that, because I don't know." Amy said, looking down at her eldest daughter.<br>"Oh, okay." Alice said and started to skip down the corridor. Amy smiled at the sight.

The Tardis sensing the Doctor's elation moved the nursery to the end of the first corridor, it was a white door with a pink frame and had pink wooden letters stuck to it that spelt Aria. Below it, also in pink, was her name written in Gallifraen. The Doctor burst through the door and stopped a few metres from the cot where Aria was lying, her bright green eyes staring up at the ceiling.

The nursery was the same as when Alice was a baby all the furniture in the same place, the only difference was the colour scheme. The walls were now showing a fairytale scene, a blue castle sitting on green hills, the castle identical to the one seen at Disney land. On the other was a river with toadstools and cute bunny rabbits.

The Doctor chuckled at the sight. She may his daughter but the next time he saw River, grown up River, the taunting and jokes would be priceless.

The Doctor slowly walked over to the cot and scooped Aria up in his arms. "Hello you." The Doctor said stroking Aria's cheek. He then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm your Daddy." The Doctor said in awe. Aria's eyes were wide, staring up at the Doctor. Aria gurgled. "Yes I am and no it's my real hair." The Doctor defended. Aria held up her little hand and gripped the Doctor's nose. She gurgled. "No I can say everyone has a nose." Aria blinked. "Mine's just a bit bigger than yours." He said smiling and poked her little button nose.

Amy walked into the nursery and stopped at the door, awestruck at the sight of the Doctor with Aria. Aria's little hand gripped onto his nose. Alice was next to her hugging her around the waist. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Amy..." Rory groaned from the medical bay. Well almost...

* * *

><p><strong>So how will Amy and the Doctor explain to Rory? Will the Doctor have some leverage over River now? Are you getting tired of the questions? Cos I am! ;) Reviews like beyond appreciated! :) x<strong>


	17. AN OVERVIEW OF STORY

**For Those Who Are Here's An Overview of What Has Happened:**

* * *

><p>Amy, the Doctor, River and Alice went to Atlantis (Amy had just got pregnant but didn't know). The Doctor was captured by Atlanteans and River, Amy and Alice went to get him but were also captured (during which all 4 of then were knocked out and had flesh duplicates made of themselves) and they were released in an apparent change of heart of their captures.<p>

Then River left just before the Amy's and the Doctor's wedding. The Doctor and Amy got married and a much younger River turns up an tells the Doctor he is her brother. (This Younger River is a decoy created by the atlanteans, River is not the Doctors sister)

9 months later the younger River (the decoy) messes with the TARDIS and they end up in a parallel universe.

_[Beginning of **Beautiful Disaster**]_ Then they go through the almost people and rebel flesh episodes, during which the Doctor and Alice are trapped on the TARDIS and the Doctor finds out Amy is pregnant.

The episode comes to a close and at the end where the parallel Amy goes into labour so does our Amy. The parallel Doctor then Sonics parallel Amy and she turns to flesh as does our Amy, Young River, the Doctor and Alice.

They all wake up, Alice, Older River (the real one) and the Doctor wake up in a room strapped to tables. Amy is in another room and has the baby, Aria. (Aria is baby River, River is Amy's and the Doctors daughter)

Atlanteans are evil and figure out who River is and teleports her back to the stormcage. Alice is taken to Amy room and they are locked in.

Milo is mad psychopath and explains his plan to the Doctor. Their plan is to get the Doctor to absorb the time vortex and stop Atlantis from sinking, but they need his full of a strong emotion to do so.

So they drag the Doctor to a observation room next to Amy's room,where Amy and the 2 children are and they gas Amy and the 2 children, killing them. Filling the Doctor with a strong emotion...grief.

They then drag him to the Tardis an he is forced to absorb the time vortex. He does and through the grief he asked tardis for help. She tells him to save Rory from dying and he does.

Time reverts back to the beginning of** My Life Would Suck Without You**. Rory is alive and the Doctor remembers everything and his heartbroken when Amy doesn't.

Later when Rory is in medical bay Amy walks in to the Doctor crying and asks what's wrong. He tells Amy the story of them but uses different names in some hope she would remember, she doesn't. But Alice comes to the top of the stairs and she remembers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that clears things up if people were confused! :) x<strong>


	18. Rory Williams Part II

**Thank you for all the help! :) Here is the chapter and Rory's reaction. It's a fairly long one but I think shows how Rory would react. Also italics means that it's being said through the family link! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor's ear pricked up when he heard Rory's voice. "Ah, not good." He said.<br>"What's not good Daddy? And who was that?" Alice asked looking at her parents. The Doctor put Aria down in her cot and walked over to Amy. Amy was now staring at the tattoo on her finger that circled down to her wrist. It showed her marriage to the Doctor and the life long bond they now shared, but in her pocket she had Rory's engagement ring. She was going to break his heart.

"Amy..." Rory croaked again worriedly. He hoped she was okay.  
>"Coming." Amy replied. Rory relaxed a little. He sat up on the bed he was in and rested his head against the wall. He shut his eyes for a few seconds, savouring the moment. His eyes quickly snapped open when he could hear footsteps. It was Amy and the Doctor, and the Doctor had his arm round Amy's waist. What was going on?<p>

"How are you feeling?" Amy said walking over to Rory sitting on the edge of the bed. The Doctor perched himself on the work surface.  
>"Better." Rory said cautiously, noting the eye contact the Doctor and Amy kept making.<br>"Good, good." Amy said with a whisper looking down at her hand.

"What's going on?" Rory asked slowly watching both Amy and the Doctor. They shifted in discomfort simultaneously. This is when Alice ran in.

"Daddy, Aria..." Alice stopped short when she saw Rory on the bed and her parents faces. "...Wants you." She finished quietly. The Doctor looked at Amy.  
><em>"Go I'll be fine."<em> She said.  
><em>"If you're sure, call and I'll come back."<em> The Doctor replied and left the room with Alice.

Amy turned back to Rory. "Amy what's going on? Who was that little girl?" Rory asked a hint of anger in his voice.  
>Amy didn't know how to answer that, so she took a leap out of her husband's book. She answered it by being as indirect as possible. "You remember when the Doctor kick started the universe and was erased from existence?" Amy asked.<br>"Yeah..."  
>"And you know how we lived our entire lives, without him in it. Well he was just a story."<br>"Yeah... Amy, where's this going?"  
>"Well you know when I remembered him and we got all of our old memories back, a different childhood with the Doctor being real, but we could remember the other one the one without the Doctor but it never felt right. Because we had lived both but the one with the Doctor just seemed more real."<br>"Well yeah... kinda" Rory admitted, still confused at where this was going.  
>"Well it happened again, but this time instead of the Doctor being erased, you well, you died." Amy admitted. There was a moment silence. Then Amy couldn't keep it quiet anymore and told Rory the whole story.<p>

By the end of it Rory sat there in complete shock. Five minutes ago Amy had been his wife, they were happy; she had just saved his life. Now though, now she was married to the Doctor, got 2 children and it had been years for her.

"So ermm... Rory you okay?" Amy said not sure how Rory was going to react.  
>"Ermm... yeah. I mean it's been years for you and you've got kids and like... wow!" Rory said. Part of him was happy for Amy, she was his best friend and until 5 minutes ago his wife, but a part of him hit rock bottom. What was he to do now?<p>

"Yeah, wow." Amy agreed.  
>"Can I have a word with the Doctor?" Rory said quietly. Amy first reaction was worry and Rory noticed this. "No don't worry I'm not going to hit him or anything. I just want a word." Rory said a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Amy relaxed a little.<p>

_"He wants a word with you."_ Amy said to the Doctor.  
><em>"Oh, okay? How is he taking it?"<em> the Doctor asked. Before Amy could respond she was bombarded by the thoughts of Aria, not wanting to be put down.  
><em>"Bring them with you; I think Aria will like the attention. And Rory took it pretty well, didn't raise his voice or anything."<em> Amy said. She could feel the Doctor's agreement.

Several seconds later the Doctor appeared at the door, Aria in his arms and Alice gripping onto his trouser leg. "Err... hi." The Doctor said.  
>"Hi." Rory replied. The Doctor walked over to Amy and placed Aria in her arms; Alice clambered on to the bed and sat on the other side of Amy, he head resting against Amy's side.<br>"So you wanted to talk?" The Doctor said nervously.  
>"Umm... yeah." Eyeing up Amy with the 2 small children.<br>"I'll leave you two to talk." Amy said and left the room, Alice in the tow. Once Amy was out of ear shot Rory exploded.

"How could you?" Rory yelled at the Doctor.  
>"Rory I'm sorry, I truly am but you have to understand you died years ago for Amy." The Doctor said, prepared for the onslaught Rory was about to give him.<br>"But I'm here now... 5 minutes ago she was my wife and now..." Rory said trying to get to his feet. He ended up falling to the floor, his legs not use to taking his weight quite yet. He broke down.

The Doctor cautiously moved to his side. "She was my wife." Rory said quietly, tears now rolling freely down his face and hitting the tiled floor.  
>"I know." The Doctor said patting Rory awkwardly on the back.<br>"I waited for her and, and..." Rory said not able to get the words out.  
>"I know and I'm truly sorry, but isn't the most important thing that Amy is happy?" The Doctor said slowly not wanting to provoke the heart broken human that was Rory Williams.<br>"I suppose..." Rory mumbled. There was a moment of silence between the pair.

"What happens to me?" Rory asked the Doctor looking him in the eyes.  
>"What ever you want. You can stay onboard the Tardis if you like or we can take you home or where ever you like." The Doctor said. Rory nodded the tears slowing.<br>"Home please." Rory croaked. The Doctor understood. He stood up and pulled Rory to his feet. The Doctor then helped him hobble to the console room.

"Rory's decided to go back to Leadworth; we're both in the console room at the moment." The Doctor said as he helped Rory sit in the seat next to the console.  
>"Okay, Aria's asleep and Alice is in her room, I'll be there in a tick." Amy replied.<br>"Love you."  
>"Love you too."<p>

"Right then Rory Williams Leadworth it is." The Doctor said running around the console pulling levers and pushing buttons. Just one more then they would be off, but he decided to wait for Amy.

Amy arrived at the top of the stairs; the Doctor was gazing intently at the monitor whilst Rory was looking distraught, with his head down on the seat. Amy slowly made her way down the stairs and walked over to Rory. She crouched down so she was at Rory's eye level. "Hey." Amy said quietly.  
>"Hey." Rory replied.<p>

"You probably think I'm pathetic." Rory mumbled.  
>Amy grabbed Rory's hand and looked him in the eye. "Rory Williams, I do not think you are pathetic. You are anything but pathetic. Your brave, loyal and my best friend and don't you ever forget that. Any girl would be lucky to have you." Amy said. Rory gave a weak smile.<br>"Thanks." He said shyly.

"Ah Pond, didn't see you come in." The Doctor said. "Let's get going then." And he pulled the wibbly lever on the console. The Tardis began to shake like it usual did on take off. Amy clambered over to the console rolling her eyes. Gripping on for dear life she pressed the blue stabilizers.

"Aria, asleep, remember?" Amy shouted over the racket as the Tardis began to fly a lot more smoothly. The Doctor looked guilty.  
>"Sorry." He murmured.<br>"You should be." Amy said and walked round next to the Doctor to take off the hand brake. "Asleep, meaning no noise." She said fiercely as the Tardis' groaning stopped. The Doctor nodded and Amy's pecked him a kiss on the cheek.

Even though the Doctor found Amy's red haired fierceness really attractive, he had to admit he was a tad scared of her a times. Rory's quiet chuckling in the corner wasn't really helping.

"Leadworth, 2011." The Doctor said and snapped his fingers. The doors of the Tardis flew open and the midday sunlight burst through. The trio walked over to the door.

Rory turned back to the Doctor. "Thank you." Rory said and put his hand out for a shake. The Doctor pushed it aside and pulled Rory into a hug, which caught him by surprise. "Anytime." The Doctor said.  
>"You look after her, or you'll have me to deal with." Rory said half serious, half joking.<br>"Was that a threat Mr Williams?" The Doctor said playfully, his eyebrows raised.  
>"More of a promise." Rory joked and then he turned to Amy.<p>

"You take care of yourself." Rory murmured to Amy. Amy pulled him into a hug.  
>"You too, stupid face." She said smiling and pecked him a small kiss on the cheek. They broke apart.<p>

"Now look after those two as well..." Rory said indicating at the stairs. "If they're anything like you 2, well good luck." Rory joked. Amy and the Doctor laughed. With a final wave Rory departed from the Tardis, into Leadworth and the beginning of his new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! :) Reviews beyond appreciated! :) x<strong>


	19. Leadworth 2021

**Okay, wasn't sure where to go next but I now have a semi plan forming in my head. I unfortunatly go back to school in like a week so updates may become scarce, but I will do mi best! ;) Excitement aside I hope you like the chapter! :) x**

* * *

><p>"Do you reckon Rory will find someone else?" Amy asked the Doctor looking up at him.<p>

They were sitting on the seat in the console room, Amy sitting on the Doctor's lap. It had been 9 months since they had dropped Rory off in Leadworth and had had a fairly quiet life since then. Well quiet for them anyway.

The Doctor had taken them to a water park planet, but had ended up saving the planet from a rather angry ivy plant. It was as mad as it sounds. Amy hadn't stepped in the Tardis garden since.

Then they had gone to the planet that Willy Wonka's chocolate factory was based on, apparently the Doctor had taken Roald Dahl on a little trip, but that had turned nasty when the Doctor had got over excited in the television room. He ended up shrinking one of the other guests and teleporting him across the room into the TV set. They had quickly left after that, much to Alice's disappointment.

Then they had visited 15th Century England and dined with King Henry VIII, he had flirted Amy, much to the Doctor displeasure. Then through a serious of events that involved the Doctor, a banana and a mention of a certain Dr River Song, the Doctor and Amy with the kids had to make a very fast departure... again!

Then they had visited the moon, just because it was a place the kids had never been. That amazingly had been very relaxing. They played a bit of golf and Amy laughed at how bad the Doctor was. Alice had enjoyed the lack of gravity and was having a laugh simply running around doing leaps and bounds. Aria had found great entertainment picking up her parents golf balls and placing them in her mouth. They then had a picnic, courtesy of the Tardis, and for the first time they managed to leave somewhere without causing/ preventing a major disaster.

That moon trip had been yesterday and now here they were talking about Rory.

The Doctor smiled at Amy questions and kissed Amy on the forehead.  
>"Yeah, nice guy like him I wouldn't be surprised if he'd be clawing them away." The Doctor said with a soft chuckle, moving a piece of hair out of Amy's face. Amy gently slapped him in the chest.<br>"I was being serious!" Amy said.  
>"So was I!" The Doctor said with raised eyebrows. Amy laughed and kissed her husband.<p>

"You know we are in a time machine. We could always see how he turns out." The Doctor said slowly. A grin spread on Amy's face.  
>"I'll get the kids." Amy said giving the Doctor another kiss and running up to the kids room.<p>

The Doctor smiled then stood up and walked over to the monitor. He then set the co-ordinates for Leadworth 2021. 10 years later that should be long enough. He then turned back to the stairs to see Alice come bounding down, Amy and Aria in the rear, Amy holding Aria's hand as she walked down the stairs. Aria had learnt to walk faster than Alice; the Doctor said this was due to Aria watching Alice all the time and her determination to be like her older sister.

"You ready then?" The Doctor asked. Amy nodded. The Doctor flipped the switch and they were sent into the vortex. Thankfully the Doctor had put the stabilizers on, but refused to remove the hand brake, much to Amy's displeasure. They landed with a very gentle thump.

The Doctor picked Aria up and let her clamber onto his shoulders. Once she was comfortably up there he walked over to the door, arm round Amy's waist. Amy was holding Alice's hand. "Come along Ponds!" The Doctor said with a smile and opened the doors to Leadworth. They were in Amy's old backgarden.

"You can't land her anywhere else can you?" Amy said smugly. The Doctor played hurt for a second, then gave it a moment in thought and ended up nodding in agreement. "Come on let's find Rory." He said bounding up the garden path, Aria gripping on for dear life. "Ow, sweetheart not so hard on the hair." The Doctor said as Aria released his hair a little.  
>"Don't run then!" Aria argued.<br>"Point taken." The Doctor said aloud now walking towards the village green, his arm around Amy's wait again.

"Where do you reckon he'll be?" Amy asked.  
>"Not a clue." The Doctor replied. Amy looked around the green; it didn't look too different then when she lived here. The only major difference was a large water fountain now in the centre on the field and the lack of young boys playing football.<p>

Aria ended up playing with her father's hair whilst Alice walked along the edge of the fountain as the Doctor and Amy decided on where would be best to start to look for Rory. They hadn't needed to.

"Amy?" A voice said. Amy whipped her head round to see Rory standing there his arm around another girl's waist.  
>"Rory!" Amy said happily. Rory and his `friend` walked over to family.<br>"Come here." Rory said and gave Amy a hug. Much to both the Doctors and Amy's surprise. "Amy you look like you've just seen a ghost." The girl said, way to comfortable for the Doctor's liking.  
>"Ermm... yeah sorry. Who are you?" The Doctor asked, Aria peeking through his hair.<br>"You don't know who I am?" the girl said uneasily. The Doctor and Amy shook their heads.

"How long has it been since you dropped me off in Leadworth?" Rory asked, spotting Aria in the Doctor's hair and Alice standing at Amy's side.  
>"3 months." Amy said confused.<br>"Oh..." Rory said uneasily.

The group stood in relative silence for a few seconds, Rory and his friend looking hurt. "Why do you ask Rory? We both know it's been longer for you, so what if it's been 3 months for us?" Amy asked.  
>"Err..." Rory said not sure how to reply. He couldn't tell her truth, but he couldn't lie to her. Thankfully his friend did.<br>"Spoilers." She said noticing Rory's discomfort.  
>"Oh I hate that word. But I suppose it's us that teach River that word in the first place, god this gives me a headache." The Doctor said over dramatically.<br>"Stupid paradoxes" Amy said with a smile taking the words out of her husband's mouth.  
>"Yeah, stupid paradoxes. Anyways, just who exactly are you?" The Doctor asked turning his attention back to the girl.<p>

"Ally." Ally replied.  
>"Ally, okay. We're getting somewhere." The Doctor said. "What are you to each other?" The Doctor asked indicating at Rory and Ally.<br>"Spoilers." Ally replied.  
>"Okay, how did you meet?"<br>"Spoilers."  
>"Are you going to answer every question with spoilers?"<br>"Nope."  
>"How old are you?"<br>"Not happening."  
>"Have we met before?"<br>"Spoilers." Ally finished and the Doctor groaned in frustration.

"I swear you are as bad as her." The Doctor said indicating at no one in particular although everyone knew who he was talking about. Amy held back a laugh, while Rory was grinning at how Ally managed to get the Doctor so worked up.  
>"You don't know the half of it." Ally said with a wink. The Doctor blushed.<br>"I like you. Now-a-days it take me effort to get him to behave like this, you do so easily." Amy said jerking her thumb to the Doctor. "Yep Doctor whoever Ally is to us, I like her." Amy concluded. Ally giggled.  
>"I'm happy I have your approval." Ally joked. Rory gently slapped her on the arm with a smile.<br>"Stop it, it too early for them." He said a mixture of amusement and seriousness in his voice.

Their conversation was abruptly brought to a halt by the sound of thunder in the distance. "Would you like to come back to ours for some tea? It looks like it's going to pee it down any second." Rory offered. Amy looked at the Doctor. He was still deep in thought.  
>"We'd love to." Amy said, nudging the Doctor in the ribs to snap him out of it. "But we can't." Amy continued.<br>"Yeah, terrible two some here need to be getting to bed." The Doctor said as Amy indicated at Aria who had fallen asleep on his shoulders. The Doctor lowered Aria down and put him in his arms.  
>"Okay no worries. We understand." Rory said he couldn't help but let his eyes fall on the little sleeping bundle.<br>"It was lovely seeing you again Rory and nice to meet you Ally." Amy said as she picked up a now yawning Alice. Alice gave a small wave, Ally waved back.  
>"Well goodbye Rory the Roman and bye Ally. I'm guessing we'll be seeing you soon?" The Doctor said and he got Aria comfortable in his arms.<br>"Yes you will Doctor." Ally said happily as Rory put his arm round her waist. The Doctor's eyebrows rose at the act, as he received another clue into the puzzle that was Ally. He then turned on his heels and started to walk back to the Tardis, Amy walking at his side.

* * *

><p><strong> No rewrite don't worry, just a few extra paragraphs. I started to write the next chapter and realised this one didn't finish so well. Soooo... voila extra paragraphs! ;) Hope you like! :) x<strong>


	20. Sleepwalks a Better Word SleepChases

**Kinda a filler, but it's an important chapter to start a new adventure for the Doctor! Thanks for all the reviews, it's really nice to see that people appreciate my work, unlike bloody examiners! :| Anyways, calm, new chapter for all you luverly people! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Alice couldn't sleep tossing and turning in her bed, her body wouldn't succumb to the sleep that she knew she had to have. She sat up with a huff. Looking around her room she looked for something to do. To most children her age their bedroom a dark bedroom would be a dark bedroom, their eyes not able to make out any detail except maybe the silhouettes of large objects. Alice was no ordinary child. With Timelord blood running through her veins she could see fairly well in the dark and could make out objects in her room with some detail. Not that it helped with her sudden insomnia.<p>

Spinning around so her feet were out of the bed Alice slid down and landed with a soft thump on her laminate flooring. She then wriggled her feet into her slippers and slowly made her way over to the door. Opening the door a little the light in the corridor dimmed a little so that her eyes could adjust. "Thanks." Alice muttered the lights flickered a little in response.

Finding her way to the kitchen Alice dragged a chair over to the cupboards and got herself out a glass. She put it on the island in the middle of the kitchen and padded over to the fridge to get out the milk. She squinted a little at the bright light that poured from the fridge. She slowly closed it and walked over to the glass. Standing back onto the chair so she was level with the glass she unscrewed the cap on the milk and slowly started to pour it into her glass. She spilt a little onto the surface, but was too tired to notice.

Alice then screwed the milk cap back on, jumped down from the chair and made her way back over to the fridge. Reluctantly putting the bottle back into the fridge, she was shocked to hear the sound of someone giggling and running past the kitchen door. Quickly shutting the fridge door she ran over to the door to see who was there. "Hello... Anybody there?" She said timidly. There was no answer.

Alice stood there for a few seconds contemplating whether she was just that tired or if someone was actually there. She was just about to go back into the kitchen when she saw something run down the other end of the corridor giggling. She hastily followed.

Running down to the crossroad in the corridor Alice wasn't sure where to go next. When she saw the light again in the corridor to her right she decided to follow it.

The giggling was getting louder as she ran down the corridor, as the glowing figure got closer and closer. She had lost track of which way she had turned by now, she only hoped the Tardis would help her back to the kitchen when this was over.

Several seconds later Alice was in arms reach of the glowing figure. From the back Alice assumed it was a hologram of sorts, it was a girl she had long flowing hair and was wearing dress, but she seemed oblivious to her surroundings. Alice reached out her hand and tried to get her fingers on the edge of the girls bellowing dress, but just as she was about to the girl made a sudden turn running through a door.

Alice quickly followed.

She found herself back in the kitchen, here glass of milk still sitting on the island but no girl in sight. She quickly turned back into the corridor to see if she'd see the girl again, but with no luck. Sighing she plodded back into the kitchen, getting her glass of milk off the island she made her way to the table and sat down. Slowly drinking her milk she felt her eyelids get heavy.

Aria and Amy walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Alice asleep at the table, an empty glass in front of her and a milk moustache on her upper lip. Neither of them knowing what antics Alice had been up to the night before.

* * *

><p><strong>In case your wondering this is set 2 years after the Ponds left Leadworth. I'm just going to assume that those 2 years were boring, so Alice in now 5 and Aria is 2 and a bit. Reviews to infinite and beyond appreciated! ;) [Toy Story gotta luv it!] :) x<strong>


	21. The Three Little Sontarans

**Wow it's been a while. Sorry about that... go back to school on wednesday! Not fun! :( This chapter is though... it has a flashback and everything! ;O Doctor who on Saturday was, I have to admit, a bit meh! It could of been sooooo... much scarier. But I guess it's on at 7, so it can't be too scary. :( Anyways... back on with the chapter! :) Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"Daddy... do you believe in ghosts?" Alice asked the Doctor. They were both in the console room, the Doctor standing at the console, whilst Alice was sitting on the seat swinging her legs.<br>"Well... it depends on what you mean by ghosts. I met this guy once, bob, brilliant guy... well not really a guy, they were asexual..." The Doctor started and then remembered who he was talking to. "Anyway he was transparent and could do the whole walking though wall thing. He was kind of like a ghost. Why do you ask princess?" The Doctor said twirling around to face his daughter.  
>"No reason" Alice lied, giving her father an innocent smile.<p>

The Doctor shrugged it off. It wasn't something unusual; Alice asked a lot of random questions. "Daddy, when are we going to see auntie River again?" Alice asked. The Doctor gulped.  
>"I don't know sweetheart." The Doctor said softly. He had a feeling that they wouldn't see `auntie River`, for a very long time if ever again.<br>"Oh..." Alice replied. She then hoped down from the seat and walked over to her Dad. He crouched down to be at her eye level and gave her a hug.

They stood there for a few seconds. "We're not going to see Auntie River again are we?" Alice asked in Gallifraen.  
>"I don't know princess. Things have gotten... complicated." The Doctor replied, also in Gallifraen.<br>"Daddy... is Aria, Auntie River?" The Doctor stood their astounded at his daughters observations.  
>"You don't miss a trick do you?" He asked with a grin. Alice shook her head. "Yes she is. But you can't tell her... not for a long time. Okay?"<br>"Yeah...spoilers right!" Alice replied smiling. The Doctor stood their gobsmacked.  
>"You are only 5?" The Doctor joked. Alice nodded unsure what he Dad was getting at. "Just had to make sure." The Doctor reassured her and kissed her on the forehead.<p>

They were abruptly cut off by the sound of a scream.

Amy and Aria were sitting in the nursery. It was Aria's nap time, but she had profoundly refused. Hence this led to Amy sitting Aria on her lap reading a book to her. It was a book of Gallifraen fairy tales such as Snow White and the Seven keys to Doomsday, The Three Little Sontarans and The Emperor Daleks New Clothes. Amy would read what each page said, usually allowed in Gallifraen whilst Aria would trace the circular writing with her finger. It was a brilliant partnership.

"And Snow White found her Time Lord and lived happily for all of the centuries." Amy read in Gallifraen.  
>"I prefer the Earth one." Aria declared once Amy had finished reading.<br>"Shhh... Don't let your father hear that or he'll go sulk again. Remember that time you threw away his fez." Amy said in a mock warningly tone.

She inwardly laughed at how such a young age Aria, who would one day become River, despised the Doctor's fez'. Alice was partly to blame for that.

Aria laughed at the memory of her stealing her father's fez.

_He had been sitting on the stairs, reading one of the books from the library, head down and fez placed on his head. With Alice's encouragement, Aria had slowly stepped down the stairs behind him, not making a sound. She braced herself then whipped it off his head and ran back up to Alice in the corridor. She quickly passed the fez to Alice who sped off as the Doctor can running up to her. He scooped her up and started to tickle her, demanding that she tell him where his beloved fez had gone. After crying through the laughter, Aria caved and told her father where Alice was. Picking her up precariously the Doctor ran to Alice's location. The soft play area. Needless to say the search for his beloved fez became increasingly difficult when Aria ran off to hide as well and when the Tardis took his children's side and when Amy refused to help. After an hour of searching he gave up and flopped in the ball pit. He closed his eyes for a second... then jumped sky high when 2 small children jumped on him. One of them sporting a very familiar fez. The Doctor hid his fez collection after that occasion and Amy or the children seen neither hide nor hair of them since._

"But do you want to know a secret..." Amy whispered, snapping Aria out of it. She nodded vigorously. "I do too."

That set both the girls off...

...When suddenly they heard crying. Amy instantly became alert, pulling Aria closer to her. "Hello, who's there?" Amy asked, she slowly stood up. The sobbing continued.

Amy turned round and her heart melted. A girl, of around Aria's aged, was sat in the middle of the nursery crying. It wasn't a loud cry you'd expect a 2 year old to have; it was a cry that was thick with sadness. One that was uncontrollable, one that any mother knew meant that their child was in pain.

Amy put Aria down and approached the girl. The girl didn't look physically there. She glowed an ominous blue. Amy also noticed that she was slightly see through and casted no shadow in the well lit room. "Hello." Amy said softly, crouching to be at the girl's eye level. Aria came up and stood behind her. The girl didn't respond.

"Hello, can you hear me?" Amy asked again, the girl didn't respond. She lifted her head a little and seemed to spot something. She looked directly at Amy and Aria. But Amy could tell with her heightened sight she wasn't in fact looking at them at all. She was looking through them. The little girl couldn't see Amy or Aria.

"Can you hear me?" Amy asked gently. The girl's eyes widened in shock and then she screamed. This caused Amy and Alice to jump. "Sh, sh it's okay." Amy said reassuring the little girl, even though she couldn't hear her. The girl scrambled to her feet and ran, right across the room and...through a wall.

"Okay that was weird." Amy said, standing up. Aria clutched to her leg.  
>"Mummy, who was that?" She asked scared.<br>"I don't know sweetheart." Amy replied and this was when the Doctor and Alice ran in.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... the Tardis has gone all super natural! :) And i've decided to bring back the sneak peeks! So the first say... 4 reviews get a sneak peek at the next chapter! The only compromise is that I need 4 reviews for these sneak peeks to be sent and the next chapter to be put up! :) So the question is... deal or no deal? ;) Jks! :) Hope you liked! :) x<strong>


	22. The Inlaws

**Okay updates are becoming scarce and I am sooooooooo sorry about that. School had been dumping homework by the truck load. I swear it's like, hope you've had a good summer he's a piece of homework to say welcome back! Grrr... Anyway rant aside, on with the story. Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"Amy? Is everything alright?" The Doctor asked. Amy nodded.<br>"Yeah, just y'know, a ghost." Amy said her voice up a few octaves.  
>"Oh, right, well..." The Doctor mumbled.<br>"Doctor a ghost. How did a ghost get on the Tardis?" Amy asked impatiently. Alice's eyes widened in realisation.  
>"Was it a little girl? Cos I saw a ghost of a little girl the other night." Alice said looking between her slightly panicked mother and confused father. Neither of them commented about Alice's last statement.<br>"Yeah, she was all blue a glowy." Aria added still gripping Amy's leg, but looking wide eyed at her Dad.

The Doctor started pacing. "Blue..." He mused.  
>"And glowy." Aria added. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair.<br>"Ghosts exist they're an after image, a strong memory, emotion that happened in a place, but she's never been here, so she, who ever this girl is, can't be a ghost. And she's blue ghosts aren't blue, unless they're flatooms, lovely people the flatooms. Loved anything blue, had to arm wrestle one to get the Tardis back. I'm rambling again aren't I?" The Doctor asked. He stopped pacing and turned to look at Alice. She nodded, stifling back a laugh. She knew her Dad was amazing and brilliant, but strength? She and Aria could get him to the floor easily.

The Doctor looked away from his eldest daughter and up at Amy. "So... she's not a ghost?" Amy asked, her mind was amazingly improved by the Timelord altercations, but it was still small compared to her husbands.  
>"No..." The Doctor said and started to pace again. "She must be a projection; someone or something is projecting her image here, but who? Who would want to do that?" The Doctor concluded.<p>

"Who could have the power to do that?" Amy asked, genuinely scared that her home could be invaded by anyone or anything.  
>"I don't know." The Doctor said. He stopped pacing and faced Amy directly. "I do have a hunch; I just hope I'm wrong." His gaze drifting over to Aria.<p>

Amy's eye's widened when she followed his gaze. He gave a small nod than ran to the console room. They needed a babysitter.

The Doctor promptly arrived in Leadworth; he wasn't quite sure on the date. He just needed the means to an end. Scooping up Aria he made his way out of the Tardis door and outside. He had landed in Amy's backgarden...again. "Doctor what are we doing here?" Amy asked, walking out of the Tardis hand in hand with Alice.  
>"We need to make a visit to the stormcage and the stormcage is not place for children." The Doctor said hoping Amy would catch his drift. She did.<br>"Oh...then my parents can babysit. They were practically begging at the wedding and they haven't met Aria yet." Amy stopped abruptly. "Doctor I haven't seen my parents since our wedding. That was... how could I...their my..." Amy stuttered. The Doctor walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't about you but I reckon we've both had a lot on our plate the last few years. You especially. And you Amelia Pond, my impossible Amelia Pond have nothing to worry about. You parents will be happy to know you're safe and overjoyed to meet Aria." The Doctor said sternly, but his tone displayed a deep rooted love he had for his family. Amy nodded. The Doctor kissed her.

"Ewww..." Chorused the 2 children. The Doctor broke from Amy and turned to his little girls. He chuckled and stuck out his tongue. This earned him a slap from Amy and the 2 children mirroring his action. He just chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
>"Come on you 2! Let's take a visit to the Ponds." The Doctor said.<p>

The Doctor ran the doorbell. He had been up for making an entrance through the back, seeing as they were already in the backgarden, but after much encouraging by Amy, well more of a demanded by Amy, he had been dragged to the front door.

The Doctor took a step back as the doorbell chimed and held Amy's hand. He had placed Aria on his hip and Alice was holding Amy's other hand. The door opened. "Amelia, what are you doing here?" Amy's mother, Tabetha, asked opening the door.  
>"Or hi as people use to say." The Doctor joked. Amy ignored it.<br>"We thought we'd come for a visit." Amy said, not sure what to make of her mother's reaction.  
>"Oh well dear you should have said. Where's Rory then? And who are these 2 adorable children?" Tabetha asked. Amy and the Doctor went silent. Alice looked up at her parents, wondering why her grandmother didn't recognise her.<br>"Sorry, Mrs Pond do you mind if we come in. I think we've got some explaining to do." The Doctor asked. Tabetha stood back and gestured for them to come in. They entered the house and began what was going to become a very long conversation.

"So let me get this straight. You aren't my Amelia. Your Amelia a few years in the future where you left Rory married your imaginary friend and had 2 children." Tabitha breathed. Amy father, Augustus, sat next to her squeezing her side.  
>"In a nutshell." Amy said. They had decided not to go into too much detail. It confused even themselves when they tried to recite the story.<br>"So what are you doing here?" Augustus asked, directing his question at the Doctor more than Amy. The Doctor shifted Aria off his lap and onto the empty seat next to him. Alice was sitting on the floor by Amy's legs.  
>"Well, to put it simply wibbly wobbly timey whimey." The Doctor said.<br>"What? Does he always speak like this?" Tabetha asked.  
>"Yes." Amy, Alice and Aria said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.<br>"It means that like this time isn't straight we've come back to see us. Well we need to go into the future and talk to someone. What we're really asking is, **wouldyoumindbabysittingforus**?" Amy asked quickly. There was silence. The Doctor held his breath as did Amy and they both could feel their bypass respiratory system kicking in.

Tabetha turned to Augustus, who gave a slight nod. "Of course sweetie. You're still our daughter and they are still are grandkids. We'd love too." Tabetha said. Amy squealed and ran over to hug her parents.  
>"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Amy said. The Doctor let out a sigh in relief.<p>

Half an hour later Amy and the Doctor were back on the Tardis. Amy plonked herself down on the seat as the Doctor placed them into the vortex. "We're really going to do this aren't we?" Amy asked nervously.  
>"Afraid so Pond." The Doctor replied crouching down in front of his wife, with the Tardis now safely in the vortex.<br>"But, it's been years. Well it's been 4 minutes and 32 seconds actually but it's been 2 years 6 months and 12 days since we've seen River, grown up River. Doctor what are going to tell her? Hello sweetheart we know you're Aria but we're okay with that never mind the fact you're in the Stormcage or your part Timelord, or, or..." Amy drowned off.

The Doctor didn't answer Amy he simply watched. Then he slowly lifted his hand and wiped the tear that had rolled down her face. "Better?" He asked. Amy nodded. "She'll be fine. But I know what you mean. But don't worry I have a plan." The Doctor said with a grin. Amy grinned back, his grin was infectious.  
>"You don't have a plan do you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.<br>"Pond, I am disheartened at your lack in faith in me." The Doctor retorted mocking being hurt. Amy rolled her eyes and gave him `the look`. "Well when I say a plan a mean more of a thing." The Doctor said. Amy still gave him `the look`. "More of a thing in progress." `The look`. "Okay, okay enough already, your face might get stuck that way. I'll admit it I was going to wing it. Happy now?" The Doctor said over dramatically giving a huge over emphasized sigh. Amy giggled then gave her husband a kiss.  
>"Very." She whispered.<p>

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He was the oncoming storm, the destroyer of worlds, the wizard in fairytales. Yet here he was nothing but putty in his wife's hands. What would his past incarnations say if they had the chance? He dreaded to think.

Amy and the Doctor landed the Tardis at the Stormcage holding facility, hand brake off, stabilizers on and invisible. "Was it all really necessary?" Amy asked, walking over to the Doctor.  
>"Can't be too careful." The Doctor said poking Amy's nose.<br>"Careful? You? Since when have you cared about careful?" Amy implored.  
>"Point taken." The Doctor smiled and kissed his wife again. They walked over to the door.<p>

"Ready?" He asked.  
>"Yep." Amy responded.<p>

The Doctor opened the door and he and Amy stepped outside into the Stormcage corridor, where they were met with the most unexpected scene. River Song sat on her bed, knees to her chest, crying her eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>So why is River crying? Who and what are these projections? And who is putting them in the Tardis? Want to find out, well all you've gotta do is click the button that says review... Yep found it?... now type in a few word about how it was immense (blowing my own trumpet much)... then click oka or send or whatever the done button says! :D Spoilers (sneak peeks) (Spoilers sound cooler, like a Roman carrying a baby ;) for the first 4 to review! :) x<strong>


	23. I'm Sorry, I'm So, So Sorry

**Okay this chapter is really upsetting! I mean really... I actually cried whilst writing it. It's crucial to the story line though so, get your tissues ready! :'( I would say on the bright side who saw Doctor who, but that got me on the verge of tears as well. Anyways on with the show! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Amy and the Doctor ran over to the prison cell door, completely forgetting all worries they previously had. The Doctor quickly opened it and Amy ran in putting her arm around River. The Doctor crouched down in front of her. "I guessed you come here." River chocked tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes fixed upon her lap.<p>

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked softly as Amy rubbed her hand up and down River's side.  
>"You wouldn't believe how good it is to see you, it's been so long. Well since I've seen this you, the you that knows me at your daughter. But I guess this will be a last won't it?" River said. The Doctor looked down. Amy stepped in.<p>

"Aria you are our daughter and nothing is going to change that. You may be all grown up and take after your father far too much for your own good, but we both still love you and always will. Never forget that. Plus you still have us wrapped round your little finger." Amy joked. River chuckled and the Doctor looked up.

"That's the Aria we know and love." The Doctor said wiping a tear off River's cheek. "Now are you going to tell us what's wrong?" The Doctor asked. River burst out in tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." River said burying her head in her hands, not able to face her parents.  
>"Sorry for what sweet heart?" Amy asked her maternal instincts screaming out at her.<br>River sniffed and looked up at the Doctor, the lines of tears glistening in the light. "You shouldn't have left Alice and I alone."

The Doctor was on his feet instantly running over to the Tardis. He bolted through the door and up to the console. Several seconds later Amy came running in. "Doctor, what's going on? What's River talking about?" Amy asked breathlessly.  
>"I don't know. I just hope my guess is wrong." He said and pulled a lever sending the Tardis into the vortex.<p>

The Tardis promptly landed in the Pond's backgarden again only an hour after they had left. The Doctor and Amy stepped out of the door and as per usual the Doctor hadn't been wrong.

The back door was singed and hanged limply on it hinges, faint smoke still coming off of it. "No!" Amy yelled and ran into the house quickly followed by the Doctor. "Mum, Dad! Aria, Alice?" Amy yelled running around the house, searching the ground floor. It was empty. She darted up the stairs but the Doctor remained on the ground floor. He walked into the front room.

There was paper strewn across the floor and 2 cups of tea sat on the table. The Doctor walked towards them and felt the cups. Still warm, they weren't taken that long ago. He walked over to the paper and scooped up one of the pieces. It was a picture drawn by Alice in crayon. It showed himself and Amy, Aria and Alice hand in hand, standing in front of the Tardis. They all had smiles on their faces and each had 2 hearts on their chests. Amy with her bright ginger hair, Aria with her bright green eyes, Alice with her cute little dimples and himself with his bright red bowtie, what a family they made.

The Doctor smiled at the picture and folded it up and put it in his pocket. Eventually it would find pride and place on the fridge in the Tardis kitchen, it was currently covered from top to bottom in drawings and scribbles, from Alice's and Aria's hand prints, to a portrait of the family he had got Di Vinci to paint, it was their own personal art gallery, with a splash of normal English home life.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Amy's scream and he bolted up the stairs.

"Amy!" He yelled, running from room to room. He stopped abruptly when he entered her old room. Her room was trashed the pictures torn from the wall, the curtain rail hanging on for dear life, her pillows split with feathers covering everything, it looked miserable and broken. But it was nothing compared to Amy who was slumped on the floor.

The Doctor slowly walked over to her and crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder. In her hands were the girl's lockets. The Doctor had given them it for their first birthdays. Inside it contained a holographic photo album of the family and every year it would be updated with more photos, it also had a hidden tracking device in. It was a precaution Amy and the Doctor had thought necessary, especially with Amy's genetics. The girls never took off their lockets, it was almost impossible for them to do so. It required a sonic device to come off. So the fact that they were here didn't mean they were gone, it meant they were taken.

The Doctor heaved Amy up, carrying her like a child back to the Tardis as she pulled the lockets close to her chest and buried her head in his shoulder. He kicked open the Tardis doors and placed Amy on the seat. He then sent the Tardis into the vortex. He then stood at the console; hands gripped on the levers, his knuckles whitening, and let his emotions overwhelm him.

Amy sat on the seat in the position the Doctor had left her in. The lockets enclosed in her firm grip and pulled to her chest, her back straight and her eyes distant. She didn't make a sound, she just let the tears roll down her face and hit the glass flooring.

The Doctor, now red eyed and a stuffy nose, turned back to Amy, his Amy, his amazing wonderful Amy. She looked up at him. "Why?" She rasped, her throat constricted and her eyes puffy. The Doctor walked over to her and crouched down.  
>"I don't know." He said so unlike him. His tone of voice showed how truly broken he was, the loss of his daughters had shattered him.<p>

They sat there for a while, looking at each other. No one said anything, physically or mentally. They didn't need words, they just needed each other.

"But believe me Pond. I will find them." The Doctor said breaking the silence, his strong alpha male tone returned. "And I know just the place to start." He continued. He then stood up giving Amy a kiss on the forehead and ran over to the console.

The Tardis landed in the Stormcage corridor, right in front of Professor River Song's cell. The Doctor and Amy walked out of the Tardis. Amy had stopped crying but her eyes were still red and the look of grief could be seen all over the worried mother's face. The Doctor looked like his usual self, bar his silly grin which had yet to make a reappearance. His expression was just as upsetting as Amy's.

They were both shocked to see River's cell empty, the sheets removed from her bed and the wardrobe open and empty. The cell door was also swinging open. They both slowly walked into the cell. "She's not here? How could she not be here?" Amy asked a mixture of anger and desperation in her voice. The Doctor couldn't answer, but like before he had a guess. His guess was that they had come too early and River, or Aria as he should be calling her, hadn't been arrested yet. He couldn't have been more wrong.

He walked over to the phone on the other side of the corridor to confirm this. He picked it up and called security, that wasn't something he did everyday.

"Hello, this is the Stormcage holding facility." A female voice said down the other end.  
>"Yes, hello. Ermm... I was wondering if you could tell me where a certain..." The Doctor gulped at the word. "...prisoner was?"<br>"Of course sir. What is their name?"  
>"River, River Song." There was a moment of silence down the other end.<br>"May I ask what relation you are to her?" The lady said slowly, like she was dreading the response.  
>"I'm her..." The Doctor took a deep breath. "...father." He said quietly.<br>"Someone will be with you in a second. It'll be easier to explain face to face." Then before the Doctor could response the lady hung up.

Amy was now next to him as he placed the phone back on it's holder in the wall. "So where is she?" Amy asked, one hand still gripping onto the lockets whilst the other was around the Doctor's waist.  
>"I..." The Doctor said, but a man teleported in front of them before he could finish.<p>

"Ah, you must be Ms Song's parents." The man said. They both nodded, worried at where this conversation might lead. "I regret to have to inform you that Ms Song is no longer at the Stormcage facility." He continued.  
>"So where is she then?" Amy asked angrily. The man didn't react to her anger, it was almost as if he had known it was coming.<br>"At exactly 3pm today the facility was informed that Professor River Song, whilst on expedition to the Library under the Lux cooperation, was confirmed deceased." The man stopped for breath. "I am sorry for your loss."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been done in the series, but it's important that they get taken because it ties up quite a few loose ends for you. Reviews beyond apreciated and spoilers for the first 4! Also a big thank you to anyone who has reviewed this, now up to 76 which is the most reviews I've ever got on a fic, so thanks and a virtual fez for you courtesy of the my Tardis wardrobe! ;) Bet you're all well gel now! ;) Thanks! :) x<strong>


	24. Return to the Library

**Another chapter! Thank you soooo much for your reviews. :) This chapter is quite depressing as well, but there is a lighter note to it. Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"Doctor what is he talking about? She can't be; she just can't." Amy said in hysterics, turning to face the Doctor whose face was plastered with guilt.<br>"Amy I'm sorry, but it's true." The Doctor said and Amy fell into his arms in tears.  
>The Doctor, who himself had yet to give into his emotions, gave the man a small nod then walked back the Tardis cradling his heartbroken wife.<p>

Whilst still carrying Amy, the Doctor put the Tardis into the vortex and then he sat down on the seat putting Amy on his lap. "How, how could she? How did you know?" Amy whimpered, her voice muffled by his shoulder.  
>"Mine and River's timelines, their back to front, so the first time I met her..." The Doctor went quiet.<br>"Was her last." Amy said bringing her head away from the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor nodded.

"You knew all along. You knew that she would die! That our little girl would die on a foreign world all alone, with a man who doesn't even know that she's his daughter." Amy said angry, but the Doctor couldn't blame her.  
>"I know Amy, I for that I am truly sorry, but it's a fixed event in space and time. There's nothing I could have done. But that doesn't mean I'm not trying. River physically is dead, but mentally she is still alive. Her consciousness was saved into the library hard drive." The Doctor explained. Amy gave him a blank look.<br>"How could her consciousness be saved?" Amy asked. The Doctor suddenly lifted Amy up and she shrieked in shock. He then put her back on the seat, with himself standing.  
>"I'll show you." The Doctor said and walked over to the console, setting the all too familiar coordinates for the library.<p>

The Tardis landed in the central chamber of the library, where the node of CAL was kept. Taking Amy by the hand, the Doctor led her outside and up to the node. It turned to face them and Amy gasped in shock. "Is that?" She asked.  
>"A little girl, yes. She's the main computer frame, CAL. Also known as Charlotte." The Doctor explained then turned to face the node. "CAL is it possible to set up a visual link with Professor River Song please?" The Doctor asked. The girl smiled.<br>"Yes." She responded. Several seconds later a hologram of Professor River Song appeared.

"Doctor, Amy." River said, unsure where about in the timelines they were. Amy was stunned into silence at the sight of her daughter.  
>"Hello sweetie." The Doctor said, for the first time in hours a smile spreading across his face.<br>"Where are you? I mean where abouts in time wise?" River asked, then she looked. She looked properly at her parents and saw their red rimmed eyes. "Oh..." She said, looking down.  
>"Where are you?" Amy croaked. River looked up in shock at hearing just how broke her mother sounded.<br>"I'm right here Mum." River replied, although she knew what Amy was actually implying.  
>"No, where are YOU? Little you... our you." Amy said fresh tears hitting the stone floor. River gave a weak smile, her own tears threatening to spill.<br>"You know I can't tell you that." River said sadly.  
>"Why not? And don't you dare say bloody spoilers! You may be all grown up and in a computer, but I'm still your mother. So where are you?" Amy shouted. River flinched at her mother's harsh voice. The Doctor pulled Amy in close to him.<br>"My diary, did you read it?" River asked, her question directed at her father.  
>"No. Donna convinced me not to." The Doctor replied.<br>"Clever Donna, but I think you probably should now." River said and the hologram projection started to flicker. "Charlotte can't maintain the projection for much longer. But don't worry you do find us, you always do. I..." River started, but the hologram flashed out of existence before she could finish.

The couple stood there in silence for a moment, absorbing what had just happened. "We're going to read her diary aren't we." Amy said it was a statement not a question.  
>"Yes Pond. We're going to read the spoiler ridden diary of River Song." The Doctor said and led Amy into the Tardis.<p>

The Tardis materialized on the balcony where the diary lay and the Doctor and Amy walked out. They could have easily walked, but the library was still full of Vashta Nerada and the Doctor wasn't going to risk it.

The couple walked up to the balcony, the blue diary sat there in the exact same position the Doctor had left it all those years ago. "Ready?" The Doctor asked, his hand hovering above the book. Amy gave a small nod. The Doctor then slowly lifted up the book and turned to the first page. It was his handwriting and it read. "Happy 18th Birthday Aria. Love from Mum and Dad." Amy rested on his elbow and read the book over his shoulder. He then flipped to the next page.

"29th June 3024. Well I know these dates aren't going to make much sense when looking back. Anyway it's my 18th birthday. Jack says he has a `present` for me later. Dad went several shade of red when he said that. Mum almost peed herself laughing. Dad updated my locket like he does every year and got me this diary. He says it's important I write in it often. I asked why and he said spoilers. Hate that word, hate who ever taught him that word too. Ally and Rory visited. I'm so happy they've got each other. Anyway back to presents, Mum got me a gorgeous pair of heels and a new tube of halucogenic lipstick. Ally and Rory got me a rather large bottle of hypervodka. Jack looked happy. Dad got me this diary and he gave me a key. Didn't say what it was for, but I have a hunch. And Sam got me a new mark 72 alpha meson hand gun. God it was love at first sight with that beauty. Dad's calling me, go knows what he's got planned. Bye."

A few lines down there was another entry for the same day.

"Oh my God. The key, it was to my Tardis, MY TARDIS! Over the moon wouldn't cover it! Me and Jack are going to stay in there tonight! It should be... eventful! ;)"

The Doctor and Amy stood their gobsmacked at the entry. Half of the people they had no clue who they were. But the fact River had allowed them to read it. It contained in detail their personal future; it seemed spoilers had gone out the window. "Come Along Pond. Let's read this inside shall we?" The Doctor said closing the book and linking arms with Amy. They walked back into the Tardis intrigued at what they were going to read next.

Several minutes later the Tardis was floating in an empty area of space. Amy and the Doctor were on the couch reading through their daughter's diary, when a piece of paper fell out. The Doctor picked it up and opened it up. It was an all too familiar picture. 5, now faded, crayon faces smiled at him. Amy and her orange hair, himself with his red bowtie, Alice with her dimples and Aria with her eyes, all now faded with time.

He smiled at the picture and turned it over and there was a note left by River. "If your reading this then Alice and I have just been taken and for that I am sorry. But there's nothing you can do now. We will find you, but you can't find us. I'm sorry I truly am. But when we do find you, everything changes. Just writing this is breaking my hearts, knowing the next time you'll see us we won't be your little girls anymore. But look for the ghosts; they're the proof that we're okay. Aria x"

Amy was fully fledged tears by this point. The Doctor on the other hand was staring at the note, one solitary tear rolling down his face. They had lost their little girls.

* * *

><p><strong>So a little bit of guess work there, but it should be pretty obvious! :) The question is who are all these people River mentioned and why did she have a sudden change of tune about her diary? You'll have to wait a see! :) Spoilers for the first 4 reviews! :) x<strong>


	25. The Beginning

**Soo... have I kept you suspense for long enough! :) Well this chapter will answer some of your questions and confuse you even more! ;) [Hopefully!] Anyways, Hope you likes! :) x**

* * *

><p>Aria and Alice sat on the couch, their legs dangling, not touching the floor. They both watched their feet swinging too and fro, not able to look at their grandparents.<p>

"Soooo... what would you girls like to do?" Tabetha asked the girls, they both looked up at her looking nervous. Aria nudged her older sister, indicating that she wanted her to do the talking. Alice shrugged her shoulders in response to her grandmother. Silence fell over them again.

"I know." Said Augustus and he pulled himself out of the arm chair and plodded off into the hall. The opening and closing of doors could be heard as well as the shaking of a box.

Augustus walked back in, a giant cardboard box in his hands. He placed it on the floor next to the coffee table and pulled out an old mug full of worn down crayons and a few pieces of, slightly faded, paper. "Your mother use to love to draw. Drew everything and anything she did." Augustus said with pride. "Including your father quite a few times." He admitted.

Aria's eyes widened at this knowledge. "Really!" She said happily, sliding off of the couch and onto the floor. She then knelt up against the table and grabbed a red crayon and started to draw on the paper. Tabetha chuckled at the sight, seeing quite easily the resemblance between Aria and Amy. "Yep, we had to convince her several times to draw on paper rather than the walls if memory serves me right." Tabetha said as Augustus went into the kitchen to stick the kettle on.

Alice eyed her sister cautiously, trying to peer over her shoulder at what she was drawing. So far she had drawn a circle and was starting to colour it in. Alice rolled her eyes; she could easily see what her younger sibling was drawing. Like father, like daughter.

Before either of the elder Ponds knew it, both girls were sitting at the coffee table drawing with the old crayons, talking aimlessly between themselves about topics neither of them could quite understand. Occasionally they would ask their grandparents a question, about Earth or their mother and they would always receive an honest and straight answer... with just a pinch of sugar.

Augustus noticed several times how the girls would start to converse in a language he had never heard before, but it was very beautiful. The words rolled off the 2 little girls tongues as natural as English had, yet their words could make a grown man weep as much as any Shakespeare play. Augustus didn't question it though, if all young Amelia's stories of the Doctor had been true, then he had some really special grandchildren.

All in all, it was all well in the Pond household... until that knock at the door. Augustus thought nothing of it at first, so he simply got up and walked into the hall to answer the door, out of the eyesight of Tabetha and the 2 girls.

Tabetha heard him open the door, then with nothing as much as a single word being said, there was a thud as something hit the floor. Alice and Aria looked up in alarm. "Don't worry girls, I'll go and see what's going on." Tabetha said and walked into the hall out of the eyesight of the 2 girls, both of which had put down their crayons and were staring intently into the hall.

There was another thud and Aria whimpered moving closer to Alice's side. The girls then both slowly stood up. Alice held her younger sister's hand and pulled her to the other hallway. It was a small cramped corridor and was used more for storage than accessibility. At the further end of the corridor was a wooden exposed staircase that led to the guest bedroom. It was situated opposite Amy's old bedroom where the girls could hide.

Of course Alice didn't know this. All she knew was that she needed to get her younger, much more vulnerable sister to safety. So she took her chances and started to climb over the storage boxes towards the stairs, her sister in the tow.

Meanwhile at the front door, the head of this soon to be kidnap entered the premises. "I want those girls found." She barked to the soldiers surrounding her. There was a murmured "yes ma'am" in response and the men split up to search the house. The woman then casted her gaze on the 2 unconscious figures on the floor. "Set these 2 up for a memory wipe. The last hour will suffice, replace it with a house fire and have them awaken in the near by hospital." She ordered a small group of men who were lifting the unconscious Ponds. There was another quiet murmuring of "yes ma'am" and the Ponds were taken outside.

Alice and Aria had made it into their mother's old room. The door at the top of the stairs had been open, thankfully, and the guards searching the house had yet to finish looking through the ground floor.

Not messing around Alice, with help from Aria, dragged one of the dressers under the door handle, not only preventing it from turning, but creating a barricade as well. Alice made sure the dresser was in place than walked over to the side of the bed and slumped down against it. Aria made her way next to her and put her head on Alice's shoulder. "Alice, why are we hiding?" Aria asked, her young innocence screaming out to the slightly older Alice.  
>"Because we have to." Alice said and put her arm around her little sister, hugging the scared little girl close to her.<br>"I miss mummy and daddy." Aria moaned, her lips starting to tremble and her eyes threatening to overflow with tears.  
>"I know, so do I." Alice said squeezing her little sister.<p>

The window smashed, breaking the girl's moment, a small metal canister entering the room. Both the girls were instantly on their feet. The metal canister rolled around on the floor, not doing much and the girls both took a sigh in relief. Until its cap flew off and a dense thick gas was released into the now enclosed bedroom. The girls were unconscious within seconds.

When Aria awoke she was no longer in her mother's bedroom. She was in a small dingy room, a single bed in the corner, a toilet in the other and a school desk in the centre. There were no windows, no doors, no sign of a way out and no sight of her elder sister. She was trapped and completely alone. The 3 year old girl had never been so scared.

When Alice awoke, she awoke to very different surroundings than her sister. Whilst Aria had a proper single bed in her room, Alice had something that resembled a large shelf with a flat, almost solid, pillow and a thin blanket. She had a toilet yes, but whilst Aria's was gleaming white and new, Alice's was old and had a slight yellow stain to it. She had no desk and also no windows. Yet unlike her sister there was a very obvious way out. A single door with 2 thick, neigh on indestructible, windows, one at a height that she could look out at and the other at the height where an adult could look in. Alice slowly made her way to the window, seeing what she was up against.

She was met with the sight of 2 rather large, beefy men who were armed to the teeth, a CCTV camera pointing directly at the cell door and several large guns all aimed at the door. She fell back onto her bum as the tears started to fall. The almighty River Song couldn't get out of this cell. So it would take a full blown miracle for her to get out of this place and, more importantly, find her sister.

The woman who oversaw the kidnap was now standing in the control room of their base, watching the 2 girls get use to their new home. "Excellent, the prisoners seem to be quite at home in their new rooms." She joked.  
>"Madam, they're only children. What could they possibly have done to deserve this?" One of the soldiers argued, marching towards the woman. He was quickly restrained.<br>"They aren't just children you imbecile." The woman spat as the soldier was brought to their knees. "Those children have the possibility of becoming the most dangerous weapons in the universe. The younger one anyway, the elder one, well we can make it work." The woman said an evil glint in her voice.  
>"But they're just children. Innocents. How could you purge such new minds with horrid thoughts? What kind of monster does that make you Kovarian?" The soldier spat, earning them to loose the interest of the woman.<br>"That is Madam Kovarian to you, soldier." One of the soldiers restraining them spat punching them in the chest. The soldier didn't react, if anything the soldier making the punch did. He was now cradling, what he thought to be, his broken hand.  
>"What is your name soldier?" Madam Kovarian asked rolling her eyes.<br>"Rory, Rory Williams." The soldier on the floor said.  
>"Well Rory, Rory Williams, the locals are calling for sacrifices. Why don't we give them one of our own in blessing? Hmm..?" Madam Kovarian said her harshness and hatred of the young arguing soldier becoming evident.<p>

Rory's eye's widened at the rhetorical question, but the Madam ignored them. She gave the 2 soldiers restraining Rory a quick nod and they pulled him out of the room, Rory dragging his feet just to annoy them.

"Now where were we?" Madam Kovarian said turning back to the rest of the soldiers and scientists.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, duuuuunnnn! :O The suspense must be killing you, because it's killing me and I'm writing the blimming story. ;) Spoilers for the first 4 reviews! :) x<strong>


	26. Mothering Instincts

**Wow, another chapter for you! Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>3 Months past on the Tardis and Amy and the Doctor had searched half the universe for their daughters with no success. They had started to wear the lockets around their necks just to have a little bit of the girls with them where ever they searched. But it was to no prevail. As usual during their search hey had come across planets in need and they had helped them where they could, but at the end of every adventure they would come trudging back to the Tardis empty handed, there daughters no where to be found.<p>

They had just finished saving Costello 96, a small planet on the edge of the Deltoid system that was on the threat of destruction from a particularly nasty asteroid coming towards it. It had actually turned out to be a spaceship flying out of control, the crew all madly drunk due to an apparent party. So the Doctor had slipped aboard, piloted the ship to safety on the planet and giving the crew something to cure their impending hangovers. Then Amy and the Doctor had left, leaving the aftermath to the inhabitants.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.  
>"Yes Pond." The Doctor replied.<br>"I know it's stupid and they probably won't be their but...can we go to the Stormcage?" Amy asked very quickly. The Doctor sighed. He so deeply wanted to refuse, as he knew that they would probably be disappointed yet again. But it was different this time. Amy had asked rather than just him taking them. Amy's instincts had a habit of being correct, didn't he know it, and the fact that she wanted to go to the Stormcage, means they should go to the Stormcage.  
>"Of course we can." He replied. And promptly set the Tardis into flight.<p>

They had visited the Stormcage many times during the last 3 months, hoping that River would be there, sitting in her cell with her stupid spoilers. But every time they had come they had been received with the same empty cell, with the bed sheets removed and the wardrobe bare. But they lived in hope. What they didn't expect though was a young girl with bright ginger hair sitting in there.

The Doctor landed the Tardis in its usual spot in the Stormcage corridor. He turned away from the console and took Amy's hand, leading her out slowly into the corridor. They were shocked to see a young girl, 15 odd, standing at the cell door mouth agape in shock. "Who are you? And where did you come from?" The Girl asked her tone venomous and cruel for a teenager.  
>"That is a very good question. What is also a very good question is who are you?" The Doctor retorted, not giving anything away.<br>"No, I asked the question first, hence I receive an answer first." The girl said in a matter of factly way.  
>"Yeah, I don't work like that." The Doctor said, pulling Amy closer to him.<p>

"So be it." The girl smirked. "Code 5. I repeat Code 5!" The girl yelled at the top of her lungs. In an instant a green force field appeared around the Doctor and Amy preventing them from entering the Tardis.

"What are you doing?" Amy yelled in disbelief.  
>"Well..." The girl said, opening the door of the cell door and walking right up to the force fields. "I do believe I've just trapped you." She said with a smirk.<br>"Who are you?" The Doctor said desperately.  
>"Why, Daddy don't you recognise me?" The girl replied a smile plastered on her face, a glint in her bright green eyes.<p>

The Doctor stood their frozen, as did Amy. "Aria?" The Doctor breathed.  
>"Now, I could very easily kill you both now. But where's the fun in that? I'm a psychopath, not rude!" Aria said, ignoring the Doctor. "Why don't we go and see how my darling sister is doing?" Aria continued, smiling a horrid and twisted smile and she walked off down the corridor.<p>

Beneath the Doctor's and Amy's feet the ground rose up, so they were floating, the force field cell floating with them. It then moved forward following Aria down the corridor.

"Doctor, please tell me that's not her. It can't be why would she want to kill us?" Amy begged, grabbing the Doctor's lapels.  
>"I'm sorry Amy. I'm so sorry. But it is her. And why, well she's be brainwashed. She's been brought up believing we're the enemy and we should die." The Doctor said pulling Amy into his chest. They stood like this for a while in complete silence as the platform followed Aria down the corridor. The only sound the clicking of Aria's boots on the concrete floor.<p>

Amy and the Doctors moment came abruptly to an end when an ear piecing scream filled the corridor. Amy and the Doctor looked up and to see Aria hadn't even stopped or flinched at the sound. "What are you doing to her?" The Doctor demanded.  
>"She is being improved." Aria replied in a monotone voice, the sentence sounded more of a mantra than an indefinite answer.<br>"Improved, what do you mean improved?" The Doctor bellowed. Aria did flinch at the sound of the Doctor's shouts. Even though she was a teenager, her subconscious mind still associated shouting with pain. She didn't respond to the Doctor's shouts.

She rounded the corner and stopped in front of the cell. The platform stopped behind Aria and the Doctor and Amy looked into the cell.

Inside was another young girl, neither Amy nor the Doctor could tell her age as her head was buried beneath her brown curly hair. She was curled up on the floor, her back resting against the side of a large shelf that seemed to be a bed. Next to her was a familiar young man, his arm wrapped around her holding her tight, her head was buried in his shoulder and she was sobbing, the man let her. Then he looked up at the onlookers.

"What do you want? Can't you see your sister has gone through enough today?" The man spat at Aria, he hadn't noticed the 2 other onlookers. Aria didn't reply she stepped out of the way to allow the man to have a look at the other onlookers.

Amy throat constricted, the tears that had been threatening to spill earlier were now streaming down her face. "Rory." She croaked.  
>"Where the hell have you 2 been?" Rory yelled, holding the sobbing Alice closer to him.<br>"Rory, we tried. Honestly we did, we've searched everywhere for you. For them." The Doctor said, almost pleading with the man.  
>"Well your late! Do you have any idea what they've been through? 12 years you've been gone, seems to be a reoccurring number for you!" Rory yelled clutching the back of Alice's head.<p>

Before the Doctor could reply the sound of clicking high heels filled the corridor. Alice's head quickly lifted off of Rory shoulder and she stood up, wiping the tears away. Rory also stood up and gave Alice her jacket. She quickly put it on and stood by the bars, not making eye contact with either the Doctor or Amy.

Aria had shrunk back in fear as the sound of the footsteps can down the corridor. She walked backwards to stand next to her sister in the corridor, the fear evident on her face. The Doctor stood their wondering who could possibly strike this much fear into the 2 girls.

The woman rounded the corner and stopped a few metres away from the girls, 4 soldiers standing behind her. "Good morning girls." The woman said. Her eye patch gleaming in the light, her hair slicked back in a bun and her once flawless skin now wrinkled. "Good morning Madam Kovarian." The girls said in unison like school children would do to a teacher.  
>"Rory." Madam Kovarian uttered, her tone showing her evident hatred for the suspiciously still young man.<br>"Kovarian." Rory spat.  
>"I have to say Aria, I am very impressed. You've managed to capture you own parents, without a single weapon." The Madam said circling the Doctor and Amy.<br>"Thank you Madam." Aria replied her response monotone.  
>"What have you done to them?" The Doctor bellowed.<br>"Me? You'll find I have done very little. I have only allowed the girls to live to their full potential, one as a weapon, the other as a soldier." The Madam explained.  
>"Why?" Amy muttered the first and only word in the conversation.<br>"Because Mrs Pond, of you 2, gallivanting around the universe, apparently saving planets and people. But think; just think how many have died in your name? How many have you failed to save? How many have you refused to save?" The Madam taunted. The Doctor and Amy didn't reply, Amy out of pure fear of the foul woman standing in front of them and the Doctor because the Madam was telling the truth.

"Just as I thought." The Madam spat the couple. "Place the happy couple in a cell. Aria return to your room and Alice prepare for boarding." The Madam said.  
>"Yes Madam." The girls replied in unison. Then the Madam walked away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So do you all hate Madam Kovarian? If not you should, she's a cow! Yes the girls were being kept at the Stormcage, but it isn't the Prison where River song was kept yet. Anyhoo, first 4 to review get spoilers for the next chapter! :) x<strong>


	27. Talk about Déjà Vu

**I'm sorry about the wait. But this chapter has been a bugger to write. I wrote an rewrote it so many times not sure what information to put in or what to leave out and keep you in suspense, but i think i've got the balance right. And honestly when I thought of the ideas for the next few chapters I actually squealed out in excitement. They are immense. So, so much for blowing my on trumpet, let's get on with le fic! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor's and Amy's platform started to move again taking the pair along the corridor. It stopped in the cell opposite to Alice's. The door swung shut with a deadlock bolt as the platform entered the cell, it then lowered and the force field disappeared. They were trapped.<p>

Aria disappeared on the spot. Teleported to her room that had remained the same since she first arrived. No way in, no way out, except via controlled teleport; controlled by Madam Kovarian and her disciples.

Alice fell back into Rory waiting arms, sobbing. Her head hurting with the power she possessed from 12 years of experimentation. She had been too old to fully brainwash on her arrival to the Stormcage; so she had become a lab rat to the scientists here at the Stormcage. It was currently a lab facility and wouldn't become the prison that a certain `Auntie River` resided for another few centuries.

Alice had undergone several major operations, tested for her every weakness and had them improved or removed. She had been put in 100's of different machines and tested in every possible way. In all the experimentation she had regenerated 6 times, changing everything about herself. The only constant for her had been pain, tears and of course her Rory. But even Rory's continuity had been her fault, leading him to be the young man he still was today.

Rory held Alice close as she sobbed. He steeped back and sat down on the bed, Alice on his lap her head still buried in him, tears wetting his dirty shirt. He then stroked her hair and waited for her pain to pass, as he knew it would because everyday for the last 12 years they had been in this position and everyday, eventually, the pain would pass. But this time he wasn't so sure it was pain causing her to cry.

The Doctor and Amy landed very dramatically on the small bed in the small cell. "They were here all this time..." Amy said turning to face the Doctor. The Doctor put his hand round the back of her neck.  
>"I know, but there's nothing we can do now. We found them though, that's what's important." The Doctor said kissing Amy on the forehead. The Doctor then brought both of his arms around Amy and pulled her into his chest and leant back against the wall. His eyes drifted to Rory and Alice in the cell opposite.<p>

What had they been through? What had Aria been through? Then a question stuck him, a question that no matter the possibility he could begin to answer. So he said it aloud. "Rory, if you don't mind me asking how have you been here for 12 years, yet look only 28?" The Doctor asked. Rory looked up at the Doctor and what the Doctor saw probably could shake him to the bone. He saw the look of someone older than their time, someone who had seen monstrosities, someone... someone who couldn't be human and he instantly wished he had never asked.

"12 years and you're not concerned about the welfare of your daughters; you're more concerned how I've managed to stay young?" Rory bellowed. The Doctor flinched and Amy sat up, neither of them seeing this darker, angrier side of Rory.  
>"Of course I'm concerned..." The Doctor started, but Rory cut him off.<br>"But what, your own curiosity is more important!" Rory bellowed. Amy and the Doctor remained quiet; both still shocked at Rory's reaction.

Alice lifted her head off Rory's chest and drew Rory's eyes. He reluctantly looked at her and his gaze softened instantly. She seemed not to say a word, but the expressions they showed looked as if they were in deep conversation. Both their expressions relaxed and Rory brought his hand up and brushed her hair out her eye. She raised her eyebrows, in response to something. Rory rolled his eyes at her reaction then gave a small nod. Alice then turned to face the 2 very perplexed people in the cell opposite.

"Doctor, Amy." Alice started; this in itself caught Amy off guard. Her own daughter was calling her Amy. Whilst the Doctor was only mildly surprised, it had been 12 years for her. "Aria, Rory and I have been waiting for you to come for a very long time. For the first 5 years we lived in hope, believing you would return. We all knew how long you had left Amy waiting. But after 8 years of hell we gave up. We knew that if you returned then... then the Madam would succeed. And now you've returned, nothing's going to change. Aria is still going to be the soldier and I am still the weapon." Alice said, now perched on the edge of the bed the closest to the Doctor and Amy she could be without standing up.

"What do you mean? Why are you the weapon and your sister the soldier? You're just kids!" Amy said shocked at her daughter's revelation.  
>"Aria she's been trained, conditioned since we got here, for one sole purpose... to kill you." Alice admitted. "And me, well, I was too old to be conditioned as it were. So the Madam found another `use` for me. I'm the perfect weapon. I'm virtually indestructible, can speak any language, project images across the time vortex and...see people's future."Alice said cautiously waiting for the Doctor's and Amy's reaction.<p>

"So those ghosts?" Amy asked quietly.  
>"We're projections of Aria I sent." Alice admitted.<br>"And the Madam's plan you said. And she said boarding." The Doctor started voicing his train of though aloud. Alice explained as he started to go off on a tangent.  
>"Her plan is to get me to remove the Tardis psychic barriers, so that Aria can pilot the Tardis into an imploding star causing the Tardis to explode and well, goodbye universe." Alice explained.<p>

"Talk about Déjà Vu." Amy exclaimed.  
>"It isn't Déjà Vu, this is the first and last." The Doctor said his voice all too grim and serious.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... what do you think? Also a BIG HUGE AMAZINGLY GIANT thank you to everyone who's ever reviewed on this fic. I've now got over 100 reviews which, for me, is a massive achievement. So ta! :) Anyways usual rules apply, first 4 to review get a spoiler, blah, blah, blah! ;) Hope you liked! :) x<strong>


	28. But Trust You, Really?

**Okay I'm not gonna apologise for the gaps any more, truth is course work and revision is becoming unbearable and writing this is kinda at the bottom of the to-do list. The only reason I got round to writing it today was because I really cba with school work! ;) Also sorry I won't be doing Spoilers for this chapter it's 11 pm here and I really aint got time to do it for this chapter! But the first 4 to review the last chapter will be carried over and receive spoilers for the next as well! :) Anyhoo, new shiny chapter for you. Sorry it lacks fluff, but is HUMUNGOUS for the story line! So hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>"Tut, tut, tut Alice. Revealing trade secrets now are we?" The chilling voice of Madam Kovarian echoed around the cells. Alice instantly tensed and Rory's arm tightened around her. "None the less, Doctor you now our plan. What do you intend to do about it?" The Madam's voice boomed.<br>"Well, to tell you the truth, absolutely nothing." The Doctor replied smugly. The Madam made no reply, Alice did though.  
>"What? She's planning to destroy all of the universe, everything that ever was, is or will be and you're going to do nothing?" Alice said in disbelief. The Doctor jumped back down onto the bed.<br>"Yep." He replied. Everyone was silent for a beat.

"Doctor you have surprised even me at your foolishness, but I am not complaining. By not fighting against us, I presume you wish to aid us." The Madam said, but the Doctor interrupted her.  
>"Now you see that's where you're wrong. I'm not going to help you. Ever. The reason I'm not interfering is the simple fact is that this is a fixed event. I can't change it." The Doctor spat, furious that the Madam would even consider the idea that the Doctor would want to help her.<p>

"Very well Doctor, if you refuse to help and are not going to stop us you are of no use to us." Madam Kovarian began. "Alice dear, prepare for boarding." The Madam finished and the line went dead.

The Doctor was instantly on his feet and ran over to the bars. "Alice you have to trust me, everything is going to be fine." The Doctor said. Alice looked at him, a mixture of shock and disbelief on her face.  
>"You lost us and then left us for 12 years and you expect me to trust you just like that?" Alice exclaimed. "I believe everything is going to be fine, things with you usually do. But trust you, really?" Alice continued. The Doctor couldn't help but gulp at the familiar phrase Alice had used. He himself had said that line to a certain River Song and oh how it stung to have the tables turned.<p>

"Trust me." Rory inputted. Alice turned to face Rory, shocked that he would side with the Doctor.  
>"Okay." Alice agreed, looking up into Rory's eyes.<br>"Everything's going to be fine. It just may take a while knowing him." Rory said nodding his head towards the Doctor.  
>"I trust you. And I wanted to tell you something. Something I haven't told you and well, now's better than never so..." Alice took a deep breath. "I..." But the teleported activated before she could finish and Rory was left hugging warm air.<p>

"Doctor you are no longer of any use to the cause, You, Your Wife and Mr Williams are free to leave. We are currently a few 100 light years away from the Stormcage so no use in trying to get here. Have a nice life and I wouldn't plan on seeing your daughters again, they're at the eye of the storm as it were. Ta..." The Madam finished and the intercom went dead a final time as the door of the cells swung open.

The trio all walked out of their cells and contravened in the centre of the corridor. Their face to face meeting was somewhat awkward. "So what do we do now?" Amy asked breaking the silence.  
>"This is already happened for us, we can't get involved in it again, paradox. No, the problem, for once, will sort itself out. How brilliant is that?" The Doctor said with his usual school boy enthusiasm. No one responded. "There is one small problem, well I say small." The Doctor started. "I actually mean pretty big, huge, humungous. Good word humungous, it's like huge with a -mungous on the end." The Doctor babbled.<br>"So what's this problem?" Amy cut in preventing the Doctor from babbling further.  
>"Rory how long were you guarding the Pandorica?" The Doctor asked, catching Rory unawares by his sudden question.<br>"Ermmm... 2000 years, oh..." Rory said getting what the Doctor meant.  
>"Yep, just about sums it up, oh..." The Doctor concluded.<br>"So what are we going to do?" Amy asked half heartedly, she already knew the answer and she just wished he'd think of another idea.  
>"Well the Tardis will come back to its pilots, us, when the paradox is complete and its back in existence as well as myself. So to be perfectly honest...we wait." The Doctor said simply looking down at the floor. Rory lost his patients.<br>"Wait? I've waited before Doctor; it's not all it's cracked up to be! What about the girls? And we'll we even last that long? Your only 900 and something last I checked." Rory blurted out.

Amy couldn't help but notice the change in Rory, but she supposed that's what imprisonment did too you. 12 years in fact and he didn't look older than the last time she saw him... Her train of thought was stopped by the Doctor's reply.

"Don't worry Timelords have a much longer life expectancy than 2000 years. They usually only regenerate every 500 years and that's usually out of personal choice than injury. I'm just a bit of an exception to the rule." The Doctor explained, sitting himself down on a conveniently placed rock in the corridor.  
>"That's all well and good sweetie, but Rory isn't a Timelord or lady or whatever. He's human." Amy said hand on hip. The Doctor turned back to a nervous looking Rory.<br>"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" The Doctor asked, clearly expressing to Rory that he knew Rory's secret.

"What are you talking about? What haven't you told me?" Amy said glaring between Rory and the Doctor.  
>"Amy... I'm not human. I'm an alien, specifically Timelord." Rory explained.<br>"Oh..." Amy muttered. "How?"

"Alice." Rory said simply. But he received 2 blank looks off the Doctor and Amy, so he decided to elaborate. "Kovarian's use for Alice was experimentation. At first it was minor things, blood test, swab samples. Every time they tried her and I would try and fight them off, but there were just so many, we were overpowered. So eventually we both gave up." Rory took a deep breath. "But as soon as we did, it got worse. They had built machines. They changed her; some drove her to the point of insanity and back again. She was only 7 at the time." Rory looked up from the ground to look at the Doctor's and Amy reactions so far. Amy was panic stricken and looked rather pale, whilst the Doctor's fist were curled and his temper looking as it was about to flare. Rory continued none the less.

"Then one time they tried to change a type of cells in her blood. The human part, they wanted to physically alter her DNA so that she could be a full-Timelord rather than a human/Timelord. And it worked, to an extent. She is now a full Timelord but the process killed her. They just dumped her back in the cell and said she was fine. But she wasn't breathing. So I immediately performed CPR, it was the obvious thing to do. But then she started to regenerate and I had internally absorbed some of the regeneration energy. –This is just my theory. - but I believe it reacted with the white blood cells (I knew that they mutate when you travel in the Tardis) and it used them as some sort of biological catalyst and changed my DNA. Anyway, the next thing I knew I woke up with a bleach blonde 7 year old girl standing over me, asking if I was alright." Rory finished, a small smirk appearing on his face as he remembered his reaction to seeing the newly regenerated Alice.

Amy was shocked at Rory story. Only a few months ago, Alice had been a little girl running around with her sister, laughing not having a care in the world. But now, she had been through so much pain and Amy couldn't help but feel it was all her fault.  
>"Don't you dare believe that." The Doctor said in Gallifraen, feeling Amy's guilt through the martial bond they had. "Amelia Pond this is not your fault. It's Kovarian's and believe me she's not going to get away with this." The Doctor continued in Gallifraen.<br>"What happened to waiting?" Rory inputted also speaking in Gallifraen.  
>"Times change. It's time `The Madam` found out why I'm called the On Coming Storm!" The Doctor spat.<p>

"One tiny problem." Amy said, in English, breaking the Doctors tense anger filled moment. "How are we going to get her?" She asked. "We're stuck; no Tardis, no Vortex manipulator and no level 7 planet close by that we could get a lift off of." Amy continued. The Doctor stood up, lifted his finger and opened his mouth to reply to Amy, but he, for probably the first time ever, didn't know what to say, hence he was left opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.  
>"I don't know." He conceded.<p>

As if on cue a burning sensation came from his right upper pocket. The Doctor quickly rummaged around and picked up his glowing psychic paper. He opened it and smiled. "Scrap that. I believe we've got a ride." The Doctor said looking up at Amy and Rory, grinning like a mad man.

****"Doctor,  
>Perfect timing... blah, blah, blah. I've got you a lift. Don't ask how you'll find out in a moment. Give him a whack on the head when you see him for old times sake and hi from me. You obviously don't know who I am but he will so that's what's important. Anyway I'm blabbering. Get moving you bow tie wearing idiot you've got daughters to save! X"<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Btw the bold is the message on the psychic paper! But who sent it? And who is their lift? DUN, DUN, DUN! ;) 1st 4 reviews = Spoliers, blah, blah, blah! ;) Hope you liked! :) x<strong>


	29. God You're Annoying Young

**New chapter for you! :) Just to clear things up for you, Alice, Aria and Rory have been in the Stormcage for 12 years. Alice is now 18 and Aria is 14. This is set roughly May-ish time between the girls birthdays, Alice's birthday is the 21st March and Aria's is the 29th June. So Alice has just turned 18 and Aria is about to turn 15. i know this detail is pretty irrelevant but I thought it to be important. Any hoo, on with the story! Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews they are much apreciated and a great incentive to continue writing, blah, blah, blah...**

* * *

><p>"Who's exactly coming to get us?" Rory asked jogging slightly to keep up with the Doctor's fast pace.<br>"Very good question, so good I can't actually answer it." The Doctor said darting around the corridor, searching for a way out. Rory chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
>"Something's never change." Rory joked. Amy whacked him on the arm. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised what she'd done.<br>"I'm so sorry." Amy said hand over her mouth. Rory simply smiled in response.  
>"Just like old times eh! " Rory said.<br>"Yeah." Amy said and chuckled nervously.

They both caught up with the Doctor who had run further down the corridor. "Finally, the exit. I swear they've made this door impossible to find." The Doctor said jogging over to the doors that clearly said `EXIT` above it.  
>"Well this is a prison, or soon to be prison. What did you expect?" Amy said, slightly breathless. Rory was also slightly out of breath. They trio may now all be Timelords but the Doctor had the muscular endurance of an athlete.<br>"Good point. Come along Pond." The Doctor said and opened the door.

On the other side was a person the Doctor honestly didn't expect to see. They hadn't exactly seen each other last in the best of terms.

"Jack?"

* * *

><p>Alice landed very awkwardly on the glass floor. Aria landed next to her in the same awkward position. "Ah, girls. So nice of you to join us!" The Madams voice jested. Neither of the girls thought the remark deserved a response. They both got to their feet and brushed themselves down, neither of them catching the others eye. It was then they realised where they were. They were home and it hadn't changed at all since that left.<p>

"Now girls, you know what you must do!" The Madam said breaking the girl's train of thought.  
>"What do you want to gain from this? The entire universe will be destroyed, including yourselves. You're crazy!" Alice exclaimed, shouting to the booming voice of the Madam.<br>"Me crazy? Well dear it took you a while to figure that one out. And what will we gain? Well I think you little sister can answer that." The Madam said, her insanity becoming more evident as she said each word. Alice turned to her sister in disbelief.  
>"Silence will fall." Aria said in her monotone voice, the voice she had when she said a mantra that the Madam had forcibly ingrained in her from childhood.<br>"Aria you don't seriously believe that?" Alice asked, shocked at her sisters response.  
>"Silence will fall." Aria repeated, her gaze falling to the ground, her tone this time more of a question than a mantra.<br>"Aria, you've got to listen to me. I know you annoyed with the Doctor and Amy and believe me I am too. But this isn't the answer." This time Alice received no response out of her younger sibling. "Aria please." Alice begged.

"Alice dear, it doesn't matter if you get you sister to change her mind. You still have to do it, because of the simple fact that this is a fixed point in space and time. It has to happen dear, whether you like it or not!" Kovarian spat. Alice features instantly dropped. Her belief that maybe she could stop this extinguished and she could see no other way out of this.

This is when she felt something. Something inside her mind. Something she hadn't felt in a very long time. It was the Tardis and oh how she had missed her girls.

Alice welcomed the presence, recognising that it was the Tardis. Aria on the other hand was terrified, her memories of life before the Stormcage were much less vivid than Alice's and the Tardis telepathic presence was almost completely alien to her.

The Tardis showered the girls (as much as she could) with love and understanding. Urging them to continue to do what they are being told. As the Tardis in all her magnificence knew that the Kovarian woman is correct. Herself exploding is a fixed point, but that doesn't mean it can't be saved.

"What am I to do Madam?" Alice resigned glumly.  
>"Excellent you have seen sense. No doubt the Tardis matrix has reformed its pilot bond with you. All you need to do is widen it. Make it bigger and then punch holes in it. Ruin its defences. Let it become weak and prone to damage." The Madam said, her pace increasing with every word, her voice straining and her insanity becoming more and more prominent.<p>

Alice hand curled into a fist as the Madam spoke. How dare she call the Tardis it! The Tardis is a she, a living being or consciousness or whatever! Not an it! But she held her tongue. "Yes Madam." Alice said with gritted teeth.

"Excellent, now Aria dear, once your sister is done you must pilot the machine into the supernova. It'll cause it to explode." The Madam finished.  
>"Yes Madam." Aria replied in a dreary tone. Then silence fell.<p>

Alice could feel the Tardis tug on her mind and she let herself be enveloped by it. She was amazed. She could feel the link, it was huge. Like a tunnel in her mind that connected her to the Tardis. But its walls were weak, bubbles in fact. Alice seemed to appear at them (she had no memory of walking over to it) and she lifted her finger and prodded one of the bubbles. It burst with a comical pop and a small hole formed in the side of the tunnel. Alice giggled at the sound. For someone who had been robbed of their childhood, the simplest things could be funny.

She hesitated at popping another bubble, as she realised what she was doing. Each bubble she popped caused the Tardis mental defences to weaken. But in her doubt she felt a small nudge from behind her causing her finger to jolt and pop the bubble. She turned to find a young woman standing behind her and childish grin on her face. Alice opened her mouth to say something but before she could the woman exploded into a cloud of gold dust, starting the bubbles to pop in a chain reaction. The tunnel slowly disappeared, as the popping continued until all but one remained. The last bubble floated freely in front of Alice's face. She reached out her hand and popped it and instantly Alice found herself back in the Tardis next to Aria.

Aria bounded up to the console and ran her fingers along its surface. It was time.

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" Jack exclaimed pulling the very confused Timelord into a bear hug. "Amy, Rory! Good to see you!" Jack continued. The Doctor staggered out of the hug, deeply confused.<br>"Err... not to be rude but...who are you?" Amy asked her brow knitted in confusion. Jack's grin faltered a little.  
>"She might have mentioned this may happen." Jack said.<br>"Who? Who mentioned what?" The Doctor asked impatiently.  
>"Wow, calm down. Patients is a virtue. God you're annoying young. Anyway hand on, better be going." Jack said holding up his wrist, a now working Vortex Manipulator sat upon it. He got 3 blank looks.<br>"Going where?" Rory asked taking a step towards the Captain.  
>"Well unless you 3 plan on waiting for the next 2000 years, I'd suggest you hold on." Jack said one eyebrow raised. They all cautiously raised their hands and placed it on the vortex manipulator. They disappeared in a technological crack and flash.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice and Aria held on for dear life as the Tardis jolted in flight, trying to reach it's destination of a supernova. "Alice, I wanted to tell you something!" Aria yelled as sparks flew from the Tardis console.<br>"What?" Alice yelled back, her arm wrapped around one of the railings as her body was flopped around like a rag doll.  
>"I'm..." Aria yelled, another explosion from the console drowned her out.<br>"What?" Alice responded.  
>"I'm sorry!" Aria yelled. Then they were both engulfed by the white light.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Okay, you now know who gave them a lift! None other than Captain Jack Harkness. Yes he will be coming back, but the question is who sent him? First for reviews blah, blah, blah, spoiler, etc. etc. etc... You know the score! :) x<strong>**

**  
><strong>


	30. The Beginning of the Rewind

**Wow, almost 2 weeks since my last update. I am SO sorry people. School is being a right bitch at the moment, but guess what... IT'S HALF TERM! :) A long awaited week off of school! :) Full of fic writing and... revision! :/ Ah well! :) Back onto happier things, this fic! :) It's a bit confusing this chapter, it jumps around a bit but i've got the titles of who's in each part at the top! :) Anyhoo, hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p><strong>*THE DOCTOR, AMY, RORY AND JACK*<strong>  
>Amy lost her balance as fell to the ground as they landed in the Stormcage. "Travelling without a capsule, that's a killer." The Doctor said, doing some weird moves, seemingly trying to crack his back. Jack, unaffected by the vortex manipulator, tilted his head and watched in amusement as the Timelord waved his arms and thrust his hips like a madman. Rory now over the affects of vortex travel walked over to the Doctor, placed his hand on the Doctors lower back and pulled the Doctor's shoulders back, creating a satisfying crack sound. "Ah, much better." The Doctor said rolling his shoulders. He then turned and pulled Amy to her feet.<p>

"So where are we exactly?" Rory asked.  
>"2000 years in the future. This place is now the Stormcage prison." The Doctor explained.<br>"So will she..." Amy started and started to make her way over to the door and out of the small room of which they were currently located. The Doctor pulled her back.  
>"Amelia we can't." He told her sternly. Amy's lips quivered.<br>"Why not? She's our daughter, why can't we see her?" Amy demanded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, which were currently fixed upon her husband.  
>"You know why." The Doctor said quietly, his eyes softening as he gazed at his wife. The tears spilled down Amy's cheeks and the Doctor pulled her into his shoulder.<br>"I just want to see her." Amy chocked into his shoulder. The Doctor stroked her hair in comfort.  
>"I know." He breathed. "I know." He kissed her head.<p>

A bleeping sound from Jack's Vortex Manipulator ruined the moment. "Sorry, this is where I say goodbye." Jack said with a small smile, inserting the new coordinates into the device.  
>The Doctor looked up at the Captain. "Thank you Jack." He said.<br>"No problem Doc." The Captain said with a wink and disappeared in a flash of white.

"So what do we do now?" Rory asked, shuffling his feet nervously, feeling slightly awkward being left alone with the couple. The Doctor sat down on one of the crates in the room and pulled Amy onto his lap. "We wait." The Doctor murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>*ARIA*<strong>  
>Aria suddenly woke up to find herself alone and in a different room. "I escaped? That's new." She murmured aloud. She sat up off the floor and inspected her body. There was something wrong. Her skin looked more tanned than usual and where her legs always this muscular? She was quickly snapped out of it by the sound of a girl whimpering. "Hello?" Aria said quickly getting herself into a standing position. There was no response to Aria call, but the sobbing continued.<p>

Aria looked around the room, it was a cell. There was a large shelf with a flat, almost solid, pillow and a thin blanket and an old a slightly yellow stained toilet; that was it. There were no windows, yet there was a very obvious way out. A single door with 2 thick, neigh on indestructible, windows. Aria let her gaze sweep the room when her sight noticed a small bump in the shelf. It was then she realised that this `bump` was in fact a crying child. Aria slowly walked over to the crying child and her breath hitched when she saw the oh so familiar tangled long brown hair. "Hello sis." She murmured and the white light engulfed her. Not allowing her to see the young Alice turn round in response to her greeting.

* * *

><p><strong>*ALICE*<strong>  
>Alice found herself also by herself and in a different room. "Well this isn't right." Alice said. She instantly stood up and brushed herself down. She then took in her surroundings. She was in a small dingy room, a single bed in the corner, a toilet in the other and a school desk in the centre. There were no windows, no doors and no sign of a way out. She was in a prison, the perfect prison.<p>

"Where am I?" Alice muttered. It was then she noticed a little girl sitting at the desk. She was swinging her legs and humming a familiar tune. Alice slowly walked round the desk and saw that the girl was hunched over a picture she was drawing. Alice sung along to the girls humming.  
>"<em>You Are My Sunshine<br>My only sunshine.  
>You make me happy<br>When skies are grey.  
>You'll never know, dear,<br>How much I love you.  
>Please don't take my sunshine away."<em>  
>The girl looked up as Alice sung and Alice's breath hitched as her eyes finally set on the 3 year old girl's face. "Aria." She murmured, but was engulfed by a white light before she could hear a response.<p>

What she would have heard is the heartfelt sound of the crying Aria murmuring "Mummy?" and receiving no reply.

* * *

><p>*<strong>ALICE, ARIA &amp; RIVER [AN YOUNGER DOCTOR AND AMY]*<strong>  
>Both girls found themselves in an all too familiar corridor. "Alice! What's going on?" Aria asked as her eyes set on Alice.<br>"I don't know." Alice murmured. Getting to her feet, then offering her younger sister help to her feet. Aria accepted the hand. They walked down the corridor, when the catch the latter end of a conversation.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Said an upset girl's voice.  
>"Sorry for what sweet heart?" Another voice responded, it was also a girls but this sounded much more maternal. There was a moment of silence; the only noise the girl's could hear was the sound of their light footsteps as they approached the voices.<br>"You shouldn't have left Alice and I alone." The first voice finally replied. This was suddenly followed by the sound of footsteps and a slam of a door.

The girls rounded the corner to find a woman perched on the edge of a bed, in a cell, head in her hands, sobbing. Alice was about to say something, call out to this all too familiar woman, but the woman beat her too it. "I know your there. I can't see you; I doubt I could even hear you. But I know you're both there." The woman said. She lifted her head out of her hands and wiped the stray tears across her face. "They love you, y'know. They'll search the entire universe for you 2. They didn't eat, sleep or pretty much do anything for themselves for 3 months straight looking for you. And after how the 2 of you treated them, they'd do it all over again if they had too. Just remember that the next time you see them." The woman finished. She turned her back to the girls and continued to write in her little blue diary.

Before either girl could reply, both Aria and Alice were engulfed by the white light again, watching their timelines unravel.

* * *

><p><strong>*RIVER &amp;...*<strong>  
>River took a deep sigh and knew by now that the younger version of herself and her sister would be gone. Her parents were currently being trapped by an even younger version of herself, 2000 years ago in this very cell.<p>

There was a flash of light and a familiar face appeared in her cell. "Honey I'm home." He said a grin on his face.  
>"What time do you call this?" She joked, trying with all her might to keep a straight face. She failed... miserably. The next thing she knew he had swept her onto her feet and was giving her husband a kiss as if it were the kiss of life; his trusty World War 2 coat tickling her skin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... have i left you satisfyingly boomed? I wasn't planning on revealing this bomb shell this early on but meh! Anyways, first 4 to review blah, blah, blah! :) xxx<strong>


	31. Rewinds and Thanks

**So I realise I've been writing this for quite a few months and not once have I done a disclaimer.  
>So here it is... I own Doctor Who! <em>"NO SHE DOESN'T!" <em>Be quiet River, I sooo do! _"No You Don't Sweetie." _:b  
>Anyhoo, on with the Story! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*RORY, DOCTOR &amp; AMY*<strong>  
>"How long will we have to wait?" Rory asked breaking the silence that had fallen between the trio.<br>"No idea. Could be minutes, could be hours..." The Doctor said his fingers wrapping themselves in the end of Amy's hair.  
>"Oh..." Rory said looking down, slightly disheartened.<p>

They we all sitting down now, the Doctor had Amy on his lap, her head resting against his chest the sound of his double heartbeat soothing her, the Doctor was sat on a rather large crate, the word STORMCAGE emblazed on the side. Rory was sitting on the floor, cross legged, opposite them.

"Rory can I ask you a question?" The Doctor asked, looking down at the Timelord who had protected and cared for his daughters the last 12 years.  
>"Yeah." Rory said lifting his head up to look the Doctor in the eye.<br>"How did you get here? As in off Earth I mean." The Doctor asked, Amy peered over to the centurion for a response.  
>"Well, it wasn't that long after you well y'know... anyway, I was at work at the hospital when rumour spread of a patient with severe burns, who was apparently calling for `the Doctor` rather than `a Doctor`. So I thought I'd go and see who it was, I mean if they knew you then something really bad might have happened." Rory started to explain.<p>

Amy was now sitting up, intrigued how her ex-fiancé had managed to get half way across the universe. "Who was it?" She asked softly, her voice slightly raspy from not talking for a long time.  
>"River." Rory murmured. The Doctor and Amy blanched.<p>

***ALICE & ARIA [AND YOUNGER DOCTOR AND AMY]*  
><strong>The girls appeared to be in the Tardis again. Their presumption was quickly confirmed by the shouting match that was taking place in front of them.

Amy stood by the door tears streaming down her face, her expression a mixture of pain and white hot anger. The Doctor stood by the console facing away from his fuming wife, his head bowed.

"Why? Why can't we go pick them up from my parent's house before they were taken? We're in a time machine, so why the hell not?" Amy yelled at the Doctor.The Doctor sighed and ran his finger through his hair.  
>"Don't you think I've thought of that?" The Doctor snapped. It had been a long day. "I know full well we could do that. Save our little girls then and there, but we can't Amelia. And that's final."<br>"So what do we do? They could be anywhere in the entire universe, anywhere in time! It could be centuries until we find them again!" Amy yelled. She knew that she wasn't really angry with him, she was angry at everything else; he had just been there to take it out on.  
>"Or it could be days." The Doctor retorted and walked over to his wife and placed his hand on her cheek. "Pond, we will find them. I swear. It's just gonna take time." The Doctor said softly, wiping his wife's tears with his thumb. Amy fell into his chest sobbing.<p>

Alice and Aria watched the scene unfold in front of them with mixed emotions. They had long since stopped calling Amy and the Doctor `Mum` and `Dad`, but Amy and the Doctor had never stopped calling them their daughters.

Alice turned to her younger sister to see her with tears in her eyes. "I almost killed them... I have killed them. And all this time they searched all of space and time looking for us and we just destroyed it." Aria said quietly, a single tear rolling off of her nose and hitting the glass floor. Alice put her arm around her younger sister and squeezed her. Aria gave out a strangled sob.

The Doctor seemed to hear this sob and looked up out of Amy's hair. He quickly turned his head in the direction of the girls. He looked at them as if trying to see something, a small detail, but his gaze went straight through the girls. They were invisible to him.

***RORY, DOCTOR & AMY*  
><strong>"River?" Amy asked confused at how her daughter was in Leadworth hospital.  
>"Yeah. She told me that you 2 were in trouble that your kids had been taken and you needed help. She handed me her vortex manipulator and said to press the green button and that the coordinates were already inputted. And so I did just that. The next thing I know I'm at the Stormcage, the vortex manipulator burnt out and useless." Rory explained.<p>

"Oh... So Kovarian just kept you?" The Doctor asked.  
>"Well no... I was kind of captured and sentenced to execution. And as I was being taken to what was going to be my death the guards pulled me past Alice's cell. She recognised me and reacted, well, badly. Kovarian saw this and thought I'd be useful. I had no idea what she had planned for Alice. All I knew was that instead of being sent to my death, I now had to look after Alice until you 2 turned up and I have to admit it ended up being a bit longer than I originally thought." Rory finished.<p>

"Rory, I don't know if I ever said this but... Thank You." The Doctor said giving the roman the respect he had deservingly earned.  
>"No worries." Rory said meekly. The Doctor gave a small nod in response.<p>

***ARIA & ALICE*  
><strong>They were back in the Tardis, again, but they were standing by the door. Alice still had her arm wrapped around her younger sister and Aria had since put her arm round her sister's waist. It was Aria's turn to squeeze, as the sight in front of them displayed a somewhat confused Doctor and a manic Amy who was administering CPR to a very dead Rory Williams.

"He can't be." Alice stuttered, tears now spilling from her own eyes. Aria didn't respond, because truthfully she didn't know whether Alice was right or wrong.

The girls watch Amy frantically perform mouth to mouth on Rory, both of them in a state of shock unable to do anything but watch. They saw as Amy crawled over to the Doctor's side, shouting and pleading for Rory to wake up. He didn't respond.

Both Aria and Alice were in tears now, Alice more so. 12 years that man had looked after to her, she had quite literally made him who he was today and he just couldn't die. Alice took a step forward and sunk to her knees; now sitting next to Rory's body, she bent down and whispered in the centurion's ear. "Please wake up." She gasped her tears hitting the floor.

Either Rory heard her or the timing was eerily close, but as the words left Alice's lips, Rory took a deep breath; oxygen returning to his lungs. "Amy" He croaked and Alice chocked on a sob. He was alive.

Aria and Alice were once again engulfed by the white light, but this time they didn't appear anywhere else. They seemed to remain with the white light. Their rewind had come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Reviews much appreciated! :) And first 4 reviews blah, blah, blah! :) x<strong>


	32. 26th June 2010

**Disclaimer: No I sadly do not own Doctor who. But I do own Alice and Aria. ;) Moffat can only wish he had them! ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>*ARIA &amp; ALICE*<br>**As quick as the white light had come, it faded. And both girls found themselves lying on the glass floor of the Tardis. "Okay..." Aria said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" She asked Alice nervously.  
>"Not a clue." Alice replied and slowly got herself to her feet. Aria promptly followed in her sister's example.<br>"Hang on, are we still you know. Ghosts or whatever, 'cause we blew up the Tardis, we shouldn't exist." Aria said struggling over to the console to check the monitor.  
>"I don't think so. I think this is real, as in someone managed to stop it." Alice said, following her sister over to the monitor.<br>"Well it's the 26th June 2010 and we're in the same place. Well almost, the star is still in supernova but we're no where near it. Well we are but we're far away enough that the Tardis shields should protect us no problem. It's as if the entire explosion never happened... how did this happen?" Aria asked turning to face her sister who had been peering over her shoulder reading the monitor.  
>"I..." Alice began, but then she thought about it properly. Who in the entire universe could possible stop an exploding Tardis from happening, not just stop it but stopping the entire explosion for existing. She could only think of one. "Dad." She said meekly to her sister. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>*DOCTOR, RORY &amp; AMY*<strong>  
>The Doctor shivered. "You alright?" Amy asked looking up at her husband.<br>"Yeah." The Doctor said brushing off his sudden shiver.  
>"Your ears have gone bright red." Amy said nodding towards the Doctor a small smile appearing on her face. The Doctor raised his hands and felt that his ears were in fact burning hot compared to the rest of his body.<br>"Yeah they're burning." The Doctor said as if he was only making a basic observation.  
>"You know what they say that means..." Rory said a small smile on his face as he watched the couple natter.<br>"Someone's talking about you." Amy finished.

* * *

><p><strong>*ARIA &amp; ALICE*<strong>  
>"Dad?" Aria said, the word almost sounded foreign coming out of her lips.<br>"Well who else could possible pull this bigger feat?" Alice said sitting herself down on the jump seat.  
>"Yeah, but when did you start calling him Dad?" Aria said, confused at her sister sudden change in attitude to the Doctor.<br>"Aria, it wasn't his fault. Either of them. You saw how they reacted when we were gone. Not to mention what y-River said." Alice said almost pleading with her sister.  
>"River?" Aria said confused. "Who's River?"<br>"My... our... I don't really know how to put it? She was the woman in the prison cell. She knows us, as in you, the Doctor, Amy and me, in the future." Alice said she wasn't lying to her sister, merely bending the truth.  
>"Okay..." Aria said, leaning against the console. She was still a teenager with all the hormones and mood swings that went with it. This kind of nugget of information had the possibility of setting off a hormonal bomb with in her.<p>

Alice sighed, maybe her sister was a lost cause, she'd have to wait and see. She stood up and walked over to the console, getting it ready for flight. "Where are we going?" Aria asked, moving out the way so her sister could reach the blue stabilizers.  
>"Well if we have the Tardis that means that Rory and our parents are stuck at the Stormcage. We need to pick them up." Alice said, walking over to the type writer and typing in, what she believed to be, the coordinates. She took off the hand brake and the Tardis took off into flight.<p>

During flight the Tardis, being the incredible clever machine she is, altered the coordinates of the girls' flight so that they would actually land where they needed to be. Her girls, her thief and the girl who waited, she always got them where they needed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So the big reunion in the next chapter! And big things will be revealed! :) No spoilers for this chapter, I want you all to be in suspense! ;) x<strong>


	33. Guess You're Not So Little Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. But... omg I just installed the new adventure game, it looks like a good'un! ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>*Amy, Rory &amp; The Doctor*<strong>

Amy was huddled next to the Doctor, the sound of his double heartbeat soothing her. He had his arms around her pulling her close. Rory was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling deep in his own thoughts. With his Timelord brain he was processing several thoughts at once but a majority of them were related to one person and he had decided the next time he saw them he would tell them his true feelings. He only hoped that they were mutual.

Silence had fallen over the trio, no more words could be said to fit the situation they were in. Then without warning the silence was amended as the familiar wheezing sound of the Tardis filled the small room. The Timelords and Lady were on their feet in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>*Alice &amp; Aria*<strong>

The Tardis landed with an unusual grace, sparing the 2 passengers from being thrown to the floor. Alice took a deep breath and turned to face her sister. "Ready?" Alice asked, her voice displaying how nervous she was. Aria shook her head in response not able to get her lips to form words. "Nope me neither." Alice replied and eyed the Tardis door wearily.

Both girls slowly made their way over to the door and stood side by side in front of it. Alice turned to face her younger sibling; she held out of hand and Aria grasped it tightly. Alice gave Aria a weak smile and then opened the door.

They were met with 3 equally astonished and worried faces. Neither girl had the courage to make eye contact with any of them. Amy broke the awkward silence that had fallen over the group.  
>"Are you 2 okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned about the welfare of her 2 daughters. She received a mumbled response. Amy then urged her husband to say something, but he just gave her a wide eyed look and started to resemble a fish out of water. Amy rolled her eyes.<br>"Oh come here." Amy said then pulled both girls into a hug. The girls at first were in a state of shock at their mother's actions, but quickly relaxed as the scent of their mother's hair wafted into their nostrils; the strawberry and vanilla scent that they hadn't smelt in over 12 years.

"We're so sorry." Aria said tears rolling down her cheeks. Alice nodded in agreement, a lump in her throat not allowing coherent words to be made.  
>"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your fault." Amy said positively beaming at her 2, not so little, girls. "Right Doctor!" She continued turning around to her husband.<br>"Right, no, of course it wasn't." The Doctor said slightly panicked as his walked over to his wife's side.  
>"But..." Aria started.<br>"No buts. This was by no means your fault. If anyone says other wise your mother will probably give them an earful." The Doctor interrupted a small smile creeping across his face as he imagined the situation. The girls nodded in agreement, a small smile on each of their faces.

Amy gave the Doctor a nudge. He began to retort when Amy gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks. "I suppose a hug couldn't hurt." He admitted and pulled the girls into a hug. He kissed then both on the forehead. "My little girls, guess you're not so little anymore. You've grown up..." He began seriously. "You don't want to do that." He joked and squeezed the girls tighter.  
>"You would know." Amy commented with a grin. The Doctor chuckled as did the girls.<br>"Come along Ponds, let's get out of here." He said stepping out the girls embrace. They all piled into the Tardis, except Rory and Alice...

* * *

><p>"Hello." Rory said nervously as he approached Alice. The others had disappeared into the Tardis and it was just to 2 of them outside now.<br>"Hello." Alice replied with a blush. They were now centremetres apart.  
>"I wanted to tell you something..." Rory began wringing his hands behind his back in nerves.<br>"Okay..." Alice said, hoping this was leading where she thought it was.  
>"I just wanted to say..." But Rory was interrupted by Alice's lips crashing on his. He guessed it answered his question on whether the feeling was mutual.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy walked outside to see what was keeping the other 2 so long outside. "Come on..." She started, but stopped abruptly when she saw the couple with their lips locked. She slowly backed into the Tardis, a smile on her face.<p>

"So what's keeping them then?" The Doctor asked, stroking the Tardis console, happy to be back with his oldest companion. Aria was sitting on the stairs watching her father with mild amusement.  
>"Stuff." Amy replied, walking back over to the raised platform. She winked at Aria who immediately understood what she was talking about.<br>"Ah, stuff always gets in the way." The Doctor said, leaning up against the console to face his wife; his expression showing that he clearly didn't understand what type of `stuff` Rory and Alice were getting up to. Aria let out a small chuckled, which went amiss by the Doctor.  
>"Something like that." Amy replied. But before she could continue a slightly out of breath Rory and Alice stumbled into the Tardis, their hair looking slightly messier than a few minutes ago. The Doctor, in his naivety, thought nothing of it.<p>

"Right then off we go." The Doctor said turning back to the console and rubbing his hands together. The Tardis dematerialized out of the Stormcage.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not amazingly long but it contains fluff, tears and the big reunion. Reviews are much appreciated and don't you worry your pretty little heads, it not the end there is still sooooo... much to go with this story! :) Anyhoo, a spoiler for the first 4 to review! :) x<strong>


	34. Love, Teens and Family Dinners

**Disclaimer: I do no own Doctor Who no matter how much I wish.  
>Yep hello a new chapter for you. Sorry for the tardiness, blame school and all that. I've got 4 exams next week so i've been cramming in the revision! Anyhoo, hope you like! :) x<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been 2 days since leaving the Stormcage and Aria still hadn't got use to being in the Tardis... again. She woke up the morning after expecting to see Madam Kovarian or one of her goons standing over her ordering her out of bed. She was pleasantly surprised when she woke up to the sound of silence and solitary in her newly made room. She had then spent the next few hours acclimatising with the Tardis again, finding her way around the hundreds of rooms and remembering the games that she and her sister would play in them.<p>

Alice and Rory had managed to share a room even though the Doctor had designed separate rooms for them. The Tardis had not been as naive as her pilot and conveniently placed the 2 rooms next to each other and placed a large set of double doors in between them, allowing them to sleep together of a night both content sleeping within each others arms. It seemed Alice brought out the playfulness in Rory as the couple could quite often be seen, well glimpsed, running down one of the Tardis corridors either a water gun or pillow in hand, shrieking as one either got wet or pelted with a pillow. Some how the Doctor was still none the wiser.

The Doctor and Amy were happy to have their girls back on board, the latter also happy to see one of them in love. The Doctor had devoted a lot of time `repairing` the Tardis after it's mishap, but everyone knew she was fine, the Doctor just needed something to keep him busy. Amy had her suspicions as of why. Her most plausible suspicion was that the Doctor didn't know how to handle teenagers. Children he was fine with, she had witnessed it first hand, he acted like one of them quite a lot of the time so obviously he was going to get on with them. But a hormonal teenage girl, the Doctor didn't have a clue, never mind 2. Amy had to laugh a little at the irony.

After the first day back on the Tardis as a family the Doctor decided that he would make dinner for everyone. He decided to have a go at roast chicken. Half an hour later the Doctor had successfully got the chicken out of the wrapper and placed it on a tray. He had gained an audience by the means of his wife whilst struggling to get the wrapper off, but was adamant to do it by himself. He then placed the chicken in the oven and closed the door with a satisfying bang.

"So how long has that got to be in there?" The Doctor asked turning to face Amy who was sitting at the dinning table watching him `cook`.  
>"About an hour." Amy replied watching her husbands face drop a little.<br>"Oh, well what can I do now?" He asked slightly unsure.  
>"Well you could make some veg to go with it." She replied. His expression didn't change. "You don't know how to make vegetables to do you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.<br>"Well of course not, vegetables are all yucky. Like broccoli, who wants to eat miniature trees?" He said waving his arms around over dramatically.  
>"Did you just say yucky?" Amy joked walking over to the Doctor and poking him in the chest.<br>"Maybe..." He said pouting. Amy rolled her eyes and kissed his pouting lips. "An hour, not a century, not a year, not a day, an hour. You'll be fine." She said giving him another peck on the lips. She then turned around and left the room, planning on going to check up on the girls. She hadn't got to the end of corridor when a loud bang came from the kitchen. Amy rolled her eyes and turned on her heels and re-entered the kitchen.

She was met with the sight of her husband sitting on the tiled floor back against the cabinet, face black and slightly singed with his sonic screwdriver in hand; there was a pile of ash where the oven once stood. Let's just say they microwave pizza for dinner that night.

A week after returning from the Stormcage everyone gathered in the console room, it was time for a family outing. (& Rory in the Doctor's case.) "So any suggestions?" The Doctor asked leaning against the console.  
>"The moon landing in the 60's." Aria said.<br>"Been there." The Doctor quipped quiet rudely, earning him a slap on the arm by Amy. "Ow." He complained. Amy raised her eyebrows. "Fine, fine. Sorry."  
>"Ermmm... what about Rome? I'd love to see the Pantheon newly built." Alice said.<br>"Brilliant idea. Rome in the Renaissance, brilliant time period. Leonardo Da Vinci, brilliant man, no amazing. Got to love a bit of Da Vinci." The Doctor rambled as he ran round the console, flipping switches and pulling levers, some of which Amy had to walk round an undo. Rory had a very strange sense of Déjà vu.  
>"I'm guessing we're going then?" Alice asked hesitantly.<br>"Going... we're already half way there." The Doctor said with a grin and pulled the yellow lever sending them hurtling through the time vortex.

* * *

><p><strong>So Renaissance Rome, I'm going to lie I'm not a specialist or anything like that most information I get for this story line will be mostly from Wikipedia! ;) Anyways, first 4 blah, blah, blah! You know the drill! ;) x<strong>


	35. Firenze  Al Posto Di Roma

**Disclaimer: I may be English but I do not own Doctor Who. Honestly if I did I think you'd know about it! ;)  
>Anyhoo, another chapter for you my luverlies. The title translates to `Florence... instead of Rome.` If it's wrong blame Google translator. This next `bit` is going to be more like a Doctor Who episode because right now it's just a stand alone adventure that may or may not have links to the story arc. So hope you like it! :) x<strong>

* * *

><p>In a seemingly quite street and young runner boy for a local workshop is returning home for the night, the only light filling the desolate streets being the moon. The city of Florence is eerily quite at this time of night, but the boy doesn't question it he's used to the silence. He walks down a compact side ally as a short cut to his small rented room on the outskirts of the city. He doesn't earn much doing his job, a Florentine a day, minimum wage for a boy age, but it's enough to pay rent and to have a loaf of bread every evening. At the tender age of 14 he lives on his own, after his family could no longer afford to feed him. 14 and to out making a living by yourself is scary no matter the era, but somehow this boy has nerves of steel. The young boy stops in his tracks when he hears the low growl of an animal coming from behind him as he walks. He turns around and tries to make out the animal that is following him, but he sees nothing. So he shrugs his shoulders and continues his walk `home`. Several seconds later something knocks the boy down, knocking the wind out of him... and he didn't get back up.<p>

* * *

><p>Still clutching onto the console, Amy leaned over a pressed the blue stabilizers. The jolty flight stopped instantly. "Much better." She said brushing her hair out of her face. The Doctor stuck out his tongue in retort. Amy rolled her eyes. "So let's see how far off you are this time!" Amy said smugly and skipped over to the monitor.<br>"We probably not even in Italy, knowing his driving skills." Rory murmured both Aria and Alice burst out laughing.  
>"Rory Williams I'll have you know that I am very competent driver." The Doctor said crossing his arms smugly and leaning against the console. Rory nodded sarcastically.<br>"Sweetie we all know you didn't pass your test, you may as well admit it." Amy said, fiddling with the monitor. The Doctor huffed and then peered over Amy shoulder at their current coordinates. He smiled.  
>"I do believe we are in the Italian Renaissance. Are we not wife dearest?" The Doctor said raising an eyebrow at Amy.<br>"But... we're in Florence not Rome, Husband dearest." Amy finished her eyes not leaving the screen. She then turned to face the Doctor. "We're not calling each other that again. Agreed?" She said. The Doctor nodded hastily, mouthing the words `Wife dearest` and `Husband dearest` in disgust. "Good." Amy finished and gave the Doctor a kiss on the cheek.

"So are we there or not?" Aria asked, dumbfounded by her parents conversation.  
>"Of course, didn't you ever do geography?" The Doctor said in disbelief. Amy slapped him. "Right yes, never mind. " The Doctor mumbled rubbing his, now, stinging arm.<br>"What he meant to say is, yes its okay to go outside. Florence is not too far from Rome." Amy explained to her youngest daughter. Aria and Alice smiled and both ran over to the door, the latter grabbing Rory's hand and pulling him along too. The trio stumbled out onto the busy cobbled streets of Florence.

The Tardis had landed on the side of the Ponte Vecchio bridge in the centre of Florence. There were market stalls running up either side of the bridge, their rickety frames barely standing straight under the weight of fresh fish, bread, cheese, meats, herbs, spices and all manner of things. And next to them stood their owners, most of them larger men, easily distinguishable compared to the rather thin clientele they had. They all had dark skin, tanned from spending all day in the summer sun and those who had hair it was also a dark brown matching their eyes. Above their heads bright crimson punting could be seen flapping around in the wind, their stings half heartedly wrapped around high beams that ran up and down the bridge. Bright crimson flags with emblems were also wriggling in the breeze at either end of the long bridge, their poles jutting out from the tiled roof houses that lined the further ends and snaked away off into the confines of the bustling city either side of the bridge. The bridge itself was bustling with life, the market traders shouting at the top of their lungs urging passers by to buy their stock drowned quite a lot of the city noise out. The clip-clop of horses hoofs as they heaved heavy carts across the bridge and into the other side of the city were also very prominent, their footsteps setting out a very fast beat for the bridge to keep in time with. The dulled ringing of church bells could be heard in the distance, calling anyone and everyone to prayer sparkling hope in this penniless city, but the bells were almost drowned out compared to the general natter of passers by, many of them peasants judging by there attire but the occasional noble men would walk past or soldier. This bridge was the gateway from the poor to the rich and hope and prayer was needed as much in the latter side of the city. All in all it was history alive in front of their very eyes.

"Wow." Aria breathed. Alice was speechless.  
>"Wow indeed. Italia can't beat it." The Doctor said walking out of the Tardis behind them.<br>"How can we understand what they're saying?" Alice asked, here eyes never leaving the city surroundings.  
>"Translation matrix within the Tardis, translates any and almost every language into something we can understand." The Doctor explained patting the blue box affectionately.<br>"Oh..." Alice said happy with her answer.  
>"Why doesn't the Tardis blend in to its surroundings? She's a type 40 so why doesn't she?" Aria asked, clearly more knowledgeable on the workings of the Tardis than her elder sister. Amy beat him to the post in answering that.<br>"Because sweetheart he refuses to fix the Chameleon circuit. All he needs to do is plug in one cable and she'd be fine. But no, he always leaves it hanging out." Amy said over dramatically, causing the Doctor to pout. "Anyway, I do believe we were promised Leonardo Da Vinci, were we not?" Amy asked a pouting Doctor. He instantly brightened.  
>"Good old Leo. Yes, well it's 1472 and we're on the Ponte Vecchio bridge meaning that his workshop is in a general..." The Doctor said licking his finger a putting it in the air. "...that direction." He said pointing to the richer side of the city. He then started to skip down the bridge like a man mad, causing the others to hide their faces in embarrassment.<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponte Vecchio is a real place in Florence, Italy and really was a market area for the time period. Just a little nugget of pointless information their. Anyways, spoilers for the first 4 reviews blah, blah, blah! ;) Hope you liked! :) x<strong>


	36. The Creature

**I'm back! And managed to make it through my exams alive! Phew! But it looks like i'm going to be retaking maths next year! :/ On top of this lovely thing, I have 2 PE exams, English Controlled Assessment, Health and Social Controlled Assessment and Re exam all before christmas! :( I swear school it trying to kill me! Anyhoo, rant aside here is another chapter for you! Hope You Like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor bounded gleefully up to the wooden door. The group had managed to make their way through the maze of streets in Florence, after hitting several dead ends, to the infamous workshop. The Doctor straightened his bowtie in his usual manner, ran his fingers through his hair then proceeded to knock on the door. Everyone seemed to hold their breath in anticipation of meeting the famous Da Vinci. They were all sorely disappointed when only a small hatch in the door opened to reveal a bright green eye. "Can I help you?" said the gruff voice on the other side of the door, his thick Italian accent only confirming to the group that they were in fact in Italy.<p>

"Ah yes, is Leo in I said I would pop for a visit. Been a while though." The Doctor began.  
>"Signor I must ask you to leave." The man replied urgently.<br>"I think we'll stay thanks and I'd much prefer not talking to a door, why don't you come out and we can chat?" The Doctor asked, his patients wearing thin. The man sighed deeply.  
>"Signor what is your name?" The man asked.<br>"Me? I'm the Doctor. Now can I speak to you rather than you're umm... Eye!"

The man's eye widened and he suddenly shut the hatch. "Well that could have gone better!" Aria quipped. Her comment was ignored and Amy walked over to the Doctor taking his hand.  
>"You've met before then?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Yes, a long time ago. Lifetimes in fact." The Doctor mused. Amy didn't have a chance to press the issue further as the sound of an animal's growl filled the street. It wasn't a small dog that could make a growl this big; it was a feral animal and something that obviously terrified the locals.

"Doctor, what was that?" Rory asked his grip tightening on Alice. Alice wearily eyed the now deserted street. The growling had ceased but the danger was still imminent. She gave a small yelp when the growling started again, louder and closer than before.  
>"I don't know, but I don't plan on sticking around to find out!" The Doctor said banging on the door again with one hand whilst the other wrapped itself around Amy's waist. "Leo open up!" He yelled at the door.<p>

Aria stood a little away from the 2 couples, she had an aching feeling in her chest. It was a strange feeling and seemed to hurt more than any physical wound, and she had had lots of those. This feeling was different though. It wasn't jealousy, she was happy that her sister had Rory and her parents had each other; after they'd been through they deserved it. She wasn't jealous of them, nor did she envy them. No the aching wasn't that. The only pain she could relate it to was those first few months in the Stormcage when she was missing her parents. But how could she miss something she never had?

Amy glanced around trying to get a sight of the growling creature that had the locals terrified. She didn't see it. But what she did see was a scared Aria standing on her own. Amy instinctively put her hand out and grasped Aria's, squeezing it for reassurance. Aria looked up at her mother and gave a weak smile. Both jumped as the growling came from only a few metres away, around the corner in the next alley.

"Leo, open the door!" The Doctor yelled. The door remained shut and Rory lost his patients. He gently pushed the Doctor aside and gave the door an almighty kick. The locked busted open and the door flew open, straining to keep attached to its hinges.  
>"In, in, in." The Doctor urged, almost pushing the girls into the small room. Amy, Alice and Aria quickly ran into the room followed by Rory, the Doctor hung back at the door trying to get a look at the creature. What he saw chilled even his bones. Then without hesitation he stepped back into the room with the others and slammed the door, putting his full weight against it to ensure to himself that it was closed.<p>

The Doctor was now breathing heavily and his complexion had gone decidedly pale as Amy watched him stand at the door. For the first time in her life Amy saw genuine fear in her `Raggedy Doctor's` eyes. "Doctor, what was it?" She asked cautiously. The Doctor looked up at Amy, their eyes met for a second before a large smile spread across the Doctor's face. "Oh nothing to worry about. Not too bad." The Doctor said in his usual cheerful tone. But Amy saw differently, looking into his eyes she could see that the `On Coming Storm` was terrified.

Amy turned around to face the others; they looked concerned as well, none of them quite believing the Doctor's words. But it seemed the Doctor ignored the concerned glares he was receiving and continued blabbering on. "Now that didn't seem to be Leonardo at the door, more Andrea Del Verrocchio. Meaning that the man himself is not back yet." The Doctor blabbered.  
>"So what are we meant to do until he gets back?" Rory asked.<br>"Well Roronicus, we're in Leonardo's Da Vinci's workshop. What do you reckon we should do?" The Doctor said, spinning around the room.  
>"Not touch anything." Aria said sarcastically as the Doctor walked over to one of the half completed statues and ending up breaking a bit off. Alice and Rory sniggered and the Doctor fretted on what to do with the pocket and ended up putting it in his pocket, much to Aria's hilarity.<p>

"Why don't we go and see what creature was? That's what you do isn't it, save people and planets from horrible creatures?" Aria asked, now slightly bored of watching her father break priceless pieces of artwork.  
>"No, well yes. I do do that, but we're <span>not<span> going to catch that creature. It's too dangerous." The Doctor finished his usual light hearted tone gone, replaced by one that was deadly serious and even strained with fear. Everyone nodded in response, slightly scared of the Doctor's tone. "Brilliant." The Doctor said with a smile. "Now, what do we have here?" The Doctor said to himself and walked further into the depths of the workshop. Amy followed him muttering something along the lines of "better not break anything".

Alice and Rory stayed in the corner huddled together, having a quiet conversation. This left Aria on her own, again. Cautiously she looked up to make sure her parents were out of sight. She then looked at Alice and Rory who were both deeply enthralled by their conversation to notice her. So slowly she made her way to the door. With a final glance behind her to make sure no one was watching, Aria opened the door. She took a step outside and another and another. Then she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... what's the creature the Doctor saw? What has got him this terrified? Well your gonna have to wait and see! ;b Review much appreciated! :) x<strong>

**P.s: OMG Who saw the trailer for the xmas episode on Children in Need the other night? It looks AMAZING! :) I can't actually wait until christmas! :) x**


	37. The Stuff of Nightmares

**Another chapter for you lovely people! I may hopefully get another chapter up on Sunday depending on the whole homework status! On the bright side, Mr Matt Smith is single people! :O Also I'm getting my dress for prom next week, excitement does not cover it! XD Anyhoo, my excitement aside hope you like the chapter! :) X**

* * *

><p>The Doctor heard Aria scream and bolted to the door, Amy, Alice and Rory following swiftly. "Aria!" He yelled when he got outside. He came to abrupt halt when he saw her standing frozen, wide eyed and petrified of what was in front of her. The Doctor followed her eye line and felt fear wash over him. A Gallifrean blood wolf.<p>

_A 5 year old Doctor is playing in one of the many meadows of Gallifray, his younger sister Iota and him are having races up and down the many hills. "This is boring. How about we run to that tree and back? It's much further and we'd have to cross the river." The young Doctor, Theta, suggested. _  
><em> "But, we not allowed across the river Theta. Mama said it was too dangerous." Iota said quietly. Theta rolled his eyes. <em>  
><em> "Mama's not here Iota. Come on!" Theta said pulling his younger sibling to their make shift start line. Iota looked around nervously. "What's the worse that could happen?" Theta continued. <em>  
><em> "Okay..." Iota said nervously hoping her elder brother was right, for once. <em>  
><em> "Good, so...on your marks..." Theta started, both he and Iota crouched down. "Get set..." They both straightened their back legs. "GO!" He yelled and they both set off running down the hill. Theta had much longer legs than Iota and took off with a major lead his large strides giving him the advantage. He waded through the shallow river water and tapped the tree. He passed Iota as she scrambled out of the water and laughed. Half way across the river he heard his sister scream. Without second thought he turned around froze on the spot. Circling his terrified sister was a large Gallifraen blood wolf and it getting ready to pounce.<em>

_Both Iota and Theta returned home that evening worse for wear, both were visibly shaking. There were blotches of blood over their clothes and Theta's arm was at an odd angle. When questioned what had happened neither had responded, Iota would silently cry and Theta eyes would glaze over. It was no question that the fight had been brutal, and somehow they had come away victorious. He was only 5 and she only 4._

_ They spent the next fortnight in the infirmary; their parents were light on their punishment with their sustained injuries being considered punishment enough. Neither Theta nor Iota had seen a blood wolf since and it's said that the high council hunted them to extinction. Nothing was officially confirmed, but many of the council members did seem to acquire fur coats, rugs and shrugs within the following months._

Back in the present day, well renaissance Italy, The Doctor's brain didn't try to figure out how an extinct species could possibly exist, all he knew was that they had to run. Run like he wished he and his sister had done all those years ago. "Aria, slowly come towards me." The Doctor said annunciating the word `slowly`. Aria didn't budge. "Aria it's vital that you step away. If it thinks your challenging him it'll attack." The Doctor pleaded. She whimpered but didn't move, the Doctor's words seemingly going in one ear and out of the other.

Amy, Rory and Alice came running out from behind him and saw the petrified Aria. The trio followed Aria's eye line and felt fear creep up inside of them. Amy grasped the Doctor's hand. "Doctor how can it be here?" She strained her voice full of fear. The Doctor squeezed her hand back.  
>"I don't know, but we need to get Aria out of here. If she doesn't move out of its way it'll attack." The Doctor said stepping forward.<br>"Move? Why would she move? If she stops staring at it then it'll kill her." Amy said confused.  
>"Wait? What?" The Doctor said, tearing his eyes from Aria to face his wife.<br>"The weeping angel. It's right in front of us." Amy said pointing to, what the Doctor saw as, the Gallifraen blood wolf. The Doctor's eyes widened.  
>"Stupid, Doctor. Stupid thick Doctor! It's a shape shifter, taking form of whatever we fear most." The Doctor shouted, causing Amy to jump. "You're seeing a weeping angel; it's what you are most scared off. The question is what is Aria seeing that could have her literally scared stiff?" The Doctor continued, turning on his heels to face his terrified daughter.<p>

* * *

><p>Aria stood in the middle of the Italian street, watching her worst nightmares come to life. It wasn't an ugly sight that stood in front of her, it was a weapon, a perfect weapon that knew how to kill in the most violent ways. Someone who had known how to use a gun since they were 5 years old, some one raised to be a killer. Standing In front of Aria Pond was herself.<p>

The creature smirked at her. When she opened her mouth to talk, her words sounded wrong, twisted and dark. "Aria..." It sung. "... You're a killer. But you already knew that. Didn't you." It said, it was a statement not a question. "Aria, Aria, Aria you were raised to kill your own parents. How ironic is that? Yet there's a part of you that still wants to do it, still wants to make them feel the pain you and your sister have had to suffer for most of your lives. Don't deny it, I'm you; you can't hide anything from me." It continued. Aria whimpered. "Awe, you poor little thing. All alone. Your sister had Rory, your parents have each other, who do you have? Answer no one. Aria Pond, what are you? Your mother's the girl who waited, your father the mad man with a box, Alice has her centurion, but what about you? Who are you? Aria Pond all on her own..." But before it could finish the Doctor stepped in front of Aria's line of sight.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped out in front of Aria, breaking her eye contact with the creature. He placed his fingers on the side of her temples and very slowly and very calmly said: "Aria, it's not real. Whatever or whoever you seeing, it's not real. It can't hurt you; it's feeding on your fear. You have to calm down." Aria's glazed over eyes slowly came into focus and she looked up at her concerned father.<br>"Dad..." She said softly.  
>"It's real sweetheart." The Doctor said, but before he could even finish the sentence Aria had wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. The Doctor was shocked. Aria had always been distant since their reunion and this was the first affection she'd shown, well, anyone. And the Doctor had to admit that he was overjoyed that he may be getting his daughter back.<p>

The Doctor looked up over Aria's shoulder at Rory and Alice. "You 2 okay?" He asked. They both slowly nodded, their hands entwined. The Doctor noticed this but decided it could wait for later. "Head back to the Tardis we're leaving." He ordered and for once they didn't argue. They both turned in their tracks and started to head back to the Tardis.

Aria lifted her head off the Doctor's chest. The Doctor looked down at his youngest daughter and smiled, wiping a stray tear on her cheek with his thumb. "Want to talk about it?" The Doctor asked.  
>Aria shook her head and managed out a strangled "No." The Doctor nodded.<br>"Guessed as much." He said and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay your going to have to face it, face your fear. It's the only way it can go. The creatures called an Isowatt. They feed on fear. You conquer your fear and they go out like a light." The Doctor said reassuringly.  
>"Why can't you do it?" Aria said, the fear of facing it again terrifying her.<br>"Honestly?" The Doctor asked, not sure if Aria would want to know the answer. To his surprise Aria nodded. "Because you're the most scared." He admitted.  
>"Oh..." Aria said, looking down at the floor.<br>"But don't worry. I'm going to be right here. I won't let go." The Doctor said, holding up their clasped hands.  
>"And so will I." Amy said standing beside her daughter and holding her other hand. She had watched the entire conversation.<br>"You can do this." The Doctor said reassuringly. Then with a final kiss on the forehead, he stood aside.

* * *

><p>Aria was bombarded with the image of her darker self. "A few words of reassurance, you think that's going to help you Aria. You're in way over your head. Look at you, little Aria. Only 15 years old, still only a child." It said. Aria tensed.<br>"You're not real." She said through gritted teeth.  
>"Of course I am. What a stupid thing to say! I'm you, of course I'm real!" It argued its voice raising an octave.<br>"No your not, your a creature feeding on my nightmares. You don't exist." Aria said taking deep breaths.  
>"Oh really." It said and whipped out 2 guns. "I'm not real am I?" She said aiming at the Doctor and Amy either side of Aria. Aria smirked.<br>"Go on then. If you really are me you could never do it. If what you say is true then, what makes you any different?" Aria asked, her voice growing in strength and confidence with every word she said.

The Isowatt's arms trembled; the gun's now looking a 100's tonnes in its arms. It looked at Aria and she almost felt remorse for the creature. The expression now on its faced mirrored that on Aria's only minutes ago. "Help." It murmured. Then in a blaze of black smoke it disappeared, leaving the empty street in its wake.

Aria looked round to the Doctor, to find he was already looking at her. "All gone?" She asked quietly, her voice sounding more like a child than her 15 year old self.  
>"All gone." The Doctor said softly. Aria then turned to Amy. She let go of the Doctor's hand and wrapped her arms around Amy's waist in a hug. Like the Doctor before, this caught Amy by surprise. She didn't argue though, she hugged her daughter back, brushing her finger through her daughter's long hair. The Doctor's playful mannerisms came back into play, as he wrapped his, what Amy dubbed as, unnaturally long arms around the pair and he squeezed tight. "Owww..." Both Amy and Aria said in unison.<br>"Kinda need to breathe here Dad." Aria said, trapped in the middle of both her parents' arms. The Doctor unwound his arms, as did Amy when he had let go. They all chuckled.  
>"Come on, time to go home." The Doctor said, holding out his hands to his 2 girls. His 3rd already back in the safety of his Tardis. Well if being honest, he was their Doctor; Amy's no nonsense gene had definitely been dominant in both his daughters.<p>

Returning to the Tardis the 3 walked in companionable silence. Getting to the Ponte Vecchio Bridge was much easier than getting to Leonardo's workshop, whom they had yet to meet. With a snap of his fingers the doors of the Tardis flung themselves opened and the trio walked into the Tardis threshold and were met with an awkward site... Alice straddling Rory on the jump seat, snogging. "Oi, what's going on here?" The Doctor shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Busteeeddd... So the Doctor has finally noticed Alice and Rory! And a bit of bonding in their as per request! :) Any requests will be happily taken and i'll try and work them in as much as possible! :) Anyways hope you liked! :) x<strong>


	38. You Really Are Clueless Sometimes

**Sorry for the wait! Blame school! Anyways, the xmas special prequel :O it's actually getting me MORE excited for xmas day! :) Only 1 week left of school then lots more time to update! woo! XD Anyways hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>Alice and Rory jumped apart at the sound of the Doctor's yell. Alice jumped and stood near the console whilst Rory scrambled to his feet. "Err..." Alice said shocked at her family's sudden entrance.<br>"Well, would one of you like to explain what's going on here?" The Doctor said impatiently, hand on hips. The muffled sound of laughter could be heard coming from Aria and Amy behind him. Alice linked hands with Rory and looked her father in the eye.  
>"Well... Rory and I are a couple. You got a problem with that?" Alice said, her shock gone. Her mother's no nonsense attitude coming through. The Doctor was speechless, he opened his mouth to give a list of reasons why he was `not okay with that` but he ended up resembling a gawping fish.<p>

Amy couldn't contain her laughter anymore and burst out in fits, Aria followed suite. Both mother and daughter were in stitches. The Doctor turned to face them not sure what to say. Gasping for breath Amy patted the side of her husbands face. "You really are clueless sometimes." She said.  
>"I'm going to take that as a compliment." The Doctor pouted. Amy rolled her eyes and gave him the classic `Amy` look.<p>

"Fine whatever okay." The Doctor said throwing his arms in the air in defeat. Every looked at each other, slightly confused as to what the Doctor was reacting to.  
>"You mean its okay?" Alice asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. The Doctor whipped round to face his eldest daughter.<br>"Yes, yes." The Doctor said waving his arms around and walking over to the console and putting it into flight. Alice squealed and then pulled Rory into a kiss. "None of that though!" The Doctor shouted pointing at the lip locked couple. Amy rolled her eyes and whacked the Doctor on the back of the head as she walked past to undo one of the levers the Doctor had pulled on the console. "Ow..." The Doctor whined. Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, whatever. Amy's fine with it so apparently I am as well." The Doctor said, knowing he didn't stand a chance against his wife. He then put the Tardis into a realm of deep space.

And hour later it was just the Doctor and Amy left in the console room; aria had gone to explore the vast library, whilst Alice and Rory had gone to do `stuff`, Amy and the Doctor had cleverly not asked what. The Doctor and Amy were sitting on the jump seat, Amy stretched across the Doctor's lap, her head resting on his chest. "I could get use to this." Amy said breaking the silence in the room.  
>"What being domestic?" The Doctor asked his eyebrows raised.<br>"No, being a family; like a proper family, where we can all do things together."  
>"I know I have to admit I do to." Amy started flicking the Doctor's bowtie.<br>"You may talk about them to death sometimes but a bow tie kinda looks cute on you." Amy said randomly. The Doctor chuckled.  
>"Was that a compliment?" The Doctor said eyebrows raised, his fingers running through Amy's hair. Amy shrugged and brought her hand down to her own lap and away from the Doctor's bowtie.<br>"Maybe?" Amy giggled, looking up at the Doctor. The Doctor took full opportunity of Amy's lips and crashed his own against them. They were later seen making their way to their room...

Aria, meanwhile, was venturing through the massive Tardis library. The shelves were as high as the eye could see and there was a giant pool located in the centre of all these books. Aria was genuinely fascinated at the types of books in here. There seemed to be every book written, in every language in the entire universe in this one room. She couldn't help but wonder how her father managed to succeed in such a feat.

Aria wondered slightly aimlessly at first, down the rows and rows of books, but she then saw a subject that caught her eye. Written on a neat gold plate on the end of the shelf was the word `Archaeology` and Aria didn't know why but she felt even more at home...

The next morning, if you could call it morning, the occupants of the Tardis were strewn in quite diverse places. Aria was draped around one of the soft seats in the library, her feet up on the arm rest and a book open on her chest. Alice and Rory were in one of the many rooms of the Tardis; they had got seemingly distracted on their way to their bedroom and had ended up somewhere else entirely. Amy and the Doctor had made it to their room that evening and were still fast asleep in one another's arms, their 4 hearts beating steadily in time.

All was well and most importantly quiet on the Tardis, but much like her thief, the Tardis had a very short attention span and quiet was boring; so at precisely 7:30 am Tardis Mean Time a sound, that could only be described at an morning alarm, blared down every room, corridor and alcove of the Tardis, waking her occupants in an instant.

Half an hour later after much cussing, shouting and zombie-like walks down the corridors; the inhabitants of the Tardis contravened in the console room. They all looked slightly bleary eyed all except the Doctor, of course. "So...where should we go today? What about Ravan-Skala? The people are 600 feet tall, you have to talk to them in hot air balloons and... their Tourist information centre is one of their hats! A hat, hats are cool, almost as cool as bowtie!" The Doctor began, running around the console energy thriving in his skinny frame, something the other Timelords seemed to lack. "Come on, shake a leg. Anywhere and any when, where do you want to..." before the Doctor could finish the Tardis took off on its own accord, flying violently through the vortex and forcing all of its occupants to the floor. This woke them out of their dazes in an instant.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rory yelled. He had one arm wrapped round the metal railings and the other was stopping Alice from being tossed around like a rag doll.  
>"I don't know she's gone mad!" The Doctor yelled holding on precariously to the main console.<br>"Well she wouldn't be so temperamental if you stopped leaving the brakes on!" Amy yelled.  
>"Not the time Pond!" The Doctor replied trying to press a button on the console. He reached it a slammed it hard and the violent flight stopped instantly.<p>

Everyone clambered to their feet, all a little wobbly and feeling quite queasy. "Everyone alright?" The Doctor yelled as he pulled himself up using the console as support. He received a chorus of `yeah` in reply.  
>"Where are we?" Aria asked brushing down her clothes and scooping her hair back into a ponytail.<br>"I don't know." The Doctor replied looking at the monitor. "I don't recognise these coordinates." He continued.  
>"So we could be anywhere?" Alice said a hint of worry in her voice.<br>"Any when as well." The Doctor said running his fingers through his hair. Suddenly a wide grin spread on his face, it was contagious. "Wanna take a look?" He asked. Then like a shot he was over at the Tardis doors walking out into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clear some things up, I've been told a Timelord is only a Timelord when they've looked in the untempered schism at the academy and anyone who hasn't done that isn't a Timelord. Well for the relevance of this anyone with dual hearts, e.g Rory, Alice, Aria (River), Amy and the Doctor are Timelords, because I really can't call them anything else. Anyhoo, rant aside reviews are much appreciated and any ideas for the story as well as i've kinda hit a brick wall. I've got the next few planned but then it's kind of nothing... so help would be good as well! :) xxx<strong>


	39. That Brutal Gorilla

**Sorry for the wait! But I'm off school now! WOOO! This chapter is very speech heavy, it's because i've used the script and edited it. Anything in _italics_ just means it's taken from the script. Anyhoo, hope you like! :) **

* * *

><p>In a hallway a young policewoman, Lucy, slowly approaches room 214. It's gold plate gleaming in the lit hall. She slowly opens the door and sees a clown sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a red balloon. With a deep bated breath she closes the door and continues down the corridor in search for her door. She has a notebook clenched in her hand, its pages full of scribbles; it was her only hope that someone wouldn't face the same fate as the others.<p>

_"My name is Lucy Hayward, and I'm the last one left."_

Lucy opens the next door, to room 215, and sees a man with an old fashioned tripod camera. She gasps and closes the door quickly, moving on down the corridor.

_"You don't know what's going to be in your room until you see it, then you realise it could have never been anything else."_

She opens the door to the next room and hears the toilet flushing. The door to the bathroom opens and out comes a gorilla, a roll of toilet paper in its hand. Scattered across the floor are pages and pages of the same thing, a picture of a gorilla from a child's story book. Lucy's eyes dart around the room then, with a scream, she backs out of the room, falls against the wall, and then slides to the floor. Panting heavily out of fear Lucy opens her notebook and starts to write at a tremendously fast speed.

_"The gaps between my worship are getting shorter. This is what happened to the others. Praise him. It's all so clear now. I'm so happy. Praise him. Praise him." _

Lucy hears a growling and the thudding of footsteps and rises quickly to her feet. She sees a large shadow at the end of the hall and doesn't cower away in fear. She drops her notes and stands perfectly still.

_"Praise him."_

She screams.

* * *

><p>The Doctor popped his head out of the Tardis, shortly followed by Amy. <em>""Let's go to Ravan-Skala," he says."The people are 600 feet tall, you have to talk to them in hot air balloons and the Tourist Information Centre is made of one of their hats," he says. I'm sorry, but I don't see any huge hats."<em> Amy whined following the Doctor out of the Tardis. Alice, Aria and Rory follow in the tow, none of them looking too pleased at their surroundings.

They had landed in a 70's style hotel. The wallpaper was a ghastly yellow and the carpet a royal red, the banister on the stairs and exposed wood in the wall was a varnished dark brown. All in all the hotel had seen better days.

"Amelia. _This could be the most exciting thing I have ever seen!"_ The Doctor replied ignoring Amy's speech, but earning a very fiery eyebrow lift from his wife for the use of the name `Amelia.  
>"<em>You're kidding."<em> Aria said her hands on her hips.  
><em>"How can you be excited about a rubbish hotel on a rubbish bit of Earth<em>?" Alice asked agreeing with her younger sibling.  
><em>"Because, assembled Ponds, and Rory, this is not Earth. This has just been made to look like Earth. The craftsmanship involved... Can you imagine?"<em> The Doctor said his excitement slightly worrying.

_"What? Then where are we?"_ Amy asked her husband her tone displaying very clearly that she wasn't pleased at her husband, it was obvious to Rory, Alice and Aria yet the Doctor was completely oblivious.  
>The Doctor ran up a set of stairs a large hallway, there was a potted plant sitting in the corner and rows upon rows of framed pictures on the wall.<p>

_"I don't know. Something must have yanked us off course. Look at the detail on that cheese plant!" _The Doctor said and he took a deep breath over the potted plant.  
><em>"Right, but who would mock up an Earth hotel<em>?" Rory asked his had linked with Alice's.

_"Colonists maybe, recreating a bit of home, like when ex-pats open English pubs in Majorca."_ The Doctor thought aloud whilst running his fingers through his hair. _"No, whoever did this; I am shaking his/her hand/tentacle."_ He concluded.

Aria and Alice went over to the rows of photos, Alice pulling Rory along with her. "_Have you seen these_?" Aria asks gesturing towards the photos. "_Look at the labels underneath. Commander Halke, defeat. Tim Heath, having his photo taken. Lady Silver-Tear... Daleks."_

Alice continued where her sister left off. "_Paige Barnes, other people's socks. Tim Nelson, balloons. Novice Prin, sabrewolves. Royston Luke Gold, Plymouth. Lucy Hayward, that brutal gorilla."_  
>"Dad what does it mean?" Aria asked.<br>" I don't know." He said walking over to the girls and peering at the photos. "Let's find out." He said and ran down the flight of stairs, pulling Amy as he went past.

The group enter a large reception area. The Doctor waltz's over to the main desk and taps the bell. Three people burst around the corner, one of them brandishing a chair leg. _"Blimey, that was quick."_ The Doctor said putting his hands up. The other follow suit. Then everyone seemed to start to talk at once.

_"We surrender_!" A dark skinned alien said.  
><em>"No, it's OK, we're not...We're nice!"<em> Rory said.  
>"<em>She threatened me with a chair leg."<em> The Doctor started to say.  
><em>"Who are you?"<em> A young woman in scrubs asks.  
><em>"We're back in reception."<em> The young man says behind her.  
><em>"We surrender!"<em> The Alien burst out again.  
><em>"Never been threatened with a chair leg before! No, I tell a lie." <em>The Doctor said, still babbling.  
>"<em>Did you just say, "It's OK, we're nice"?"<em> Alice asked Rory, eyebrows raised.

The Woman in scrubs lost her patience and shouted above everyone else's rambling_. "OK, I need everyone to shut up now! Their pupils are dilated. They're as surprised as we are. Besides which, if it's a trick, it'll tell us something."  
><em>  
><em>"Oh, you're good."<em> The Doctor said pointing at the woman. _"Oh, she's good._ Aria, _with regret, you're fired."_ He smiles.  
><em>"What?" <em>Aria replied, slightly confused.  
><em>"I'm kidding."<em> The Doctor jokes and mimes him holding a phone up to the woman, known as Rita. Amy rolls her eyes. The Doctor then turns his attention to the alien still holding it's `arms` up in surrender. _"I take it from the pathological compulsion to surrender, you're from Tivoli." _He states, it wasn't a question it was fact.  
><em>"Yes, the most invaded planet in the galaxy. Our anthem is called Glory to `Insert Name Here`."<em> The Alien said, Amy thought his voice reminded her slightly of the actor David Walliams.  
>"<em>You with the face, Howie, you said you were surprised to be back in reception."<em> The Doctor continued now pointing at the man, Amy whacked his hand away, on many occasions she had stated it was rude to point, and he recoiled with a pout.

_"The walls move, everything changes."_ Howie said still uncertain of the newcomers.  
><em>"You, clever one, what's he talking about?"<em> Amy said her boredom at wits end.  
><em>"The corridors twist and stretch, rooms vanish and pop up somewhere else. It's like the hotel's alive." <em>Rita explained.  
><em>"And it's huge, with, like, no way out."<em> Howie finished, still slightly breathless.  
>"So we're in a giant hotel with no way out, the doors are..." Aria began sweeping back the curtain in front of where a door should have been.<br>_"They're not doors; they're walls, walls that look like doors. Door-walls, if you like, or "dwalls", "woors" even, though you'd probably got it when I said, `They're not doors. `I mean, the windows are..." _The Doctor explained; he swept open another curtain to reveal more walls.  
><em>"Big day if you're a fan of walls."<em> Alice joked.

_"It's not just that. The rooms have...things in them."_ Everyone turned back from facing the `wall` to look at her.  
><em>"Things? Hello! What kind of things? Interesting things? I love things, ask anyone."<em> The Doctor said his voice dripping with excitement.  
><em>"Bad dreams."<em> Rita said with a shudder.  
><em>"Well, that killed the mood. How did you get here?"<em> The Doctor asked.

"I don't know" was the general response the Doctor received.

_"Yeah... So what have we got? People snatched from their lives and dropped into an endless, shifting maze that looks like a 1980s hotel with bad dreams in the bedrooms."_ The Doctor began and he grasped Amy's hand.  
><em>"Well, apart from anything else, that's just rude."<em> She finished. The Doctor gave her a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>There may be another chapter tonight, if I can i manage to finish it. If not it'll definitely be up tomorrow. :) Reviews are much appreciated. :) x<strong>


	40. Not a Hero, Just a Mad Man With a Box

**No reviews from the last chapter! :( Oh well, someone, somewhere must be reading it and for that anonymous person who doesn't want to review (grrr...) here is another chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Well things had gone from bad to worse. The Tardis was gone, Rita, Howie and Joe were dead and the Doctor was confused. During the course of the last hour Rory and Alice had both found their room; it was the same primal fear of the other getting hurt. The Doctor had also found his room, but nobody knew what lurked behind that. Amy and Aria had yet to find theirs.<p>

Amy, Rory, Alice, Aria and Gibbis (the Tivoli) were sitting in the hotel bar. Rory had his arm around Alice holding her close, Aria sat next to her mother her head resting on Amy's shoulder, Gibbis sat on his own cowering in the corner as the Doctor had a temper tantrum in the corridor hurling furniture, crockery and just about anything he could get his hands on down the corridor.

The Doctor then plonks himself next to Amy in the booth, slightly calmer after venting his anger in such a fashion. _"OK. It preys on people's fear and possesses them. But Rita wasn't afraid, she was brave and calm. Maybe it's something to do with the people, some connection between the four of you that'll tell me how to fight it."_ The Doctor said, more voicing his thoughts than coming up with a plan.  
>"<em>Yes. You keep saying that, but you never do. And while we wait, people keep dying. And we'll be next!"<em> Gibbis argued; many people were loosing their patience with his cowardly nature.  
><em>"Look, he'll work it out, he always does<em>." Rory began.  
><em>"Just let him riff and move anything expensive out of his way."<em> Alice finished.

_"Oh, no. Oh, no, no."_ The Doctor shouted bursting to his feet again.  
>"Dad, what's wrong?" Aria asked lifting her head off Amy's shoulder.<br>"_It's not fear. It's faith. Not just religious faith, faith in something. Howard believed in conspiracies, external forces controlling the world. Joe had dice cufflinks and a chain with a horseshoe. He was a gambler. Gamblers believe in luck, an intangible force that helps them win or lose. Gibbis rejected personal autonomy and is waiting for the next batch of invaders to tell him what to do. They all believe there's something guiding them, about to save them. That's what it replaces. Every time someone was confronted with their most primal fear, they fell back on their most fundamental faith. And all this time, I've been telling you to dig deep. Find the thing that keeps you brave. I made you expose your faith. Show them what they needed."_ The Doctor said, feeling angry with himself that he hadn't worked it out sooner.

"_But why us? Why are we here?"_ Amy asked, confused.  
>"<em>It doesn't want<em> you or Aria. _That's why it kept showing you a way out. You're not religious or superstitious, so there's no faith for you to fall back on. It_ wants them." The Doctor said pointing to Rory and Alice.

"Us?" Both of them said simultaneously.  
>"<em>Why?"<em> Alice asked.  
>"<em>Your faith in me.<em> Both of you. _That's what brought us here."_ The Doctor replied.  
>"But <em>why do they lose their faith before they die and start worshipping...`it`?"<em> Aria asked, concerned about her sister.  
><em>"It needs to convert the faith into a form `it` can consume. Faith is an energy, the specific emotional energy the creature needs to live. Which is why at the end of her note, Lucy said..."<em>The Doctor began but was cut off by Alice and Rory.

_"Praise him."_ The chanted simultaneously.

_"No. Oh, please, no_." Amy said turning to face the couple.  
>The sound of heavy footsteps approaching has them all on their feet and running in an instant.<p>

As fast as their legs will take them, the group were running down the corridor away from the beast. They round a corner as the beast quickly approaches them and without hesitation the Doctor pulls everyone into the nearest room.

The Doctor slams the door behind them but Rory and Alice have stopped in their tracks in the centre of the room. Peeking over Rory's shoulder the Doctor saw why, on the far wall of the room is cage bars and sitting together on a crate is Rory and Alice, waiting to be saved.

"Doctor, its happening. It's changing me, it's changing my thoughts." Alice whimpered falling to her knees in unison with Rory. The Doctor walked over and crouched in front of the pair.  
>"I can't save you from this, there's nothing I can do to stop this." He said, not hint of a joke in his voice.<br>"What?" Rory said, one hand fisted in his lap, the other keeping a firm grip around Alice.  
>"You had you childhood taken because of me and now I've led you by the hand to your death. But the worst thing is, I knew. I knew this would happen. This is what always happens." The Doctor continued.<p>

The Beast forces open the barricaded door, causing the hinges to fly off.

"Forget your faiths' in me." The Doctor said

The Beast growled behind them.

"You waited years for me and I searched for only months. The tested on you, changed you and it's all my fault." The Doctor said facing Alice, he then turned to Rory. "I took your wife and dragged you to your death in many an occasion. You waited 2000 years for her and I can't last 2 minutes, now I'm going to take you away from my daughter." He looks at them both.

"I'm not a hero. I really am just a mad man in a box. And it's time we saw each other as we really are." He gives them a smile and kisses them both on the forehead, as the beast staggers back out into the hall. "It's time to grow up; it's time to stop waiting."

The Doctor then stood up and walked out into the hall, leaving Rory and Alice to ponder his thoughts. Amy and Aria watch with bated breath, decidedly ignoring the whimpering in the corner of Gibbis.

In the hall the Doctor crouches by the dying beast and strokes it fur. Whispering, he reassures the minotaur like beast. "I severed the food supply. Sacrificing their faith in me. I gave you the space to die. Shhh, shhh." He says and he lowly gets to his feet as the hallway and entire hotel disappear around him. The walls have disappeared to leave a blue and black room, with a large computer in. The Tardis is standing in the corner, untouched and Amy, Aria, Gibbis, Alice and Rory are still in the positions that they were in the room.

Slowly Amy approaches the Doctor and puts her arms round his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "What is it, a minotaur? Or an alien? Or an alien minotaur? That's not a question I thought I'd be asking this morning." She asks.

"It's both, actually." The Doctor says slowly. He unravels Amy's arms from around his waist and takes her hand pulling her over to the monitor with him. "Yeah. Here we go. Distant cousin of the Nimon. They descend on planets and set themselves up as Gods to be worshipped. Which is fine, until the inhabitants get all secular and advanced enough to build bonkers prisons."

"Prisons... in space." Aria said as she looked out the only window in the room.

Before anyone could reply the Beast lets out a deep growl.

"What's it saying?" Alice asked  
>"An ancient creature, drenched in the blood of the innocent, drifting in space through an endless, shifting maze. For such a creature, death would be a gift." The Doctor began; now back at the creature's side. "Then accept it. And sleep well." He continued.<p>

The Doctor stood up and walked away but the Beast growls again, stopping him in his tracks. "I wasn't talking about myself." The Doctor translates and the beast closes it eyes, dying a peaceful death. The Doctor doesn't turn back at the beast but continues to walk towards the Tardis, shortly followed by everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>The final chapter next, I think you can all figure out what's coming! But not the last bit though! ;) x<strong>

(Random extra bit... I was playing the adventure game the other day, as you do, and I swear I saw a Silent in one of the areas. It was by the well in the centre of London. So am I going a bit mad or have other people seen it too?)


	41. They Grow Up So Fast, Don't They Just

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the last chapter for you! Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis onto the suburban street. Alice and Rory came out behind him, shortly followed by Aria and Amy. "Why are we here Dad?" Alice asked, her eyebrows furrowed. The Doctor didn't reply but chucks a set of keys at the pair, which Rory catches with ease. He then gestures towards the blue town house and bright red car sitting in front of them. "Its all yours." He says with a weak smile.<p>

Alice nodded her head, she saw this coming. The Doctor continued talking. "Settle down, have a normal life, go to college, go back into nursing, it all yours." The Doctor said. "Just have the life I..." Amy cut him off.  
>"We could never have." She finished, putting her arm around his waist.<br>"Yes, we could never have." The Doctor agreed.

After much tears and hugs, the Doctor, Amy and Aria re-entered the Tardis, with the promise to visit the couple soon. The trio spent that evening recuperating in the Tardis; it had been a hell of a day.

The Tardis dematerialised off the quiet street leaving Rory and Alice alone. With a mischievous smile Alice looked up at Rory and was met with an equally mischievous smile in return. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the steps to their new front door, both were eagerly anticipating what might lurk beyond it and they weren't disappointed.

* * *

><p>Several days later, on the Tardis, the Doctor was sitting in the library, a hat balancing on his head and the original copy of Pride and Prejudice in the other. He was lying upside-down on the chair, his legs curling around the top of the back of the chair and his head floating millimetres from the ground. He was currently half way through Pride and Prejudice and while it wasn't his usual cup of tea, with quantum physics or fairytales being his usual fancy, he was quite enjoying reading about the British aristocracy of the 19th century. He was abruptly halted of this enjoyment and pondering with a soft call from the other end of the library.<p>

"Dad..." Aria called softly as she entered the large library, her voice echoed massively over the cavernous walls.  
>"Over here." The Doctor replied, setting the book down and turning himself up right. Aria made her way up the spiral staircase of the library and over to the corner where she had heard her father's voice coming from. She spotted him and slowly approached him, not sure how this next conversation would work out. "What is it sweetheart?" The Doctor asked, worried at his daughters cautious approach.<br>"Well..." Aria began.

Within the hour Aria Pond was registered at the Luna University taking courses in both Archaeology and quantum physics. Within the week she was attending, her first essay due and her first week over living it solo, meaning Amy and the Doctor were once again on their own.

* * *

><p>Amy and the Doctor were sat at the doors of the Tardis, their legs dangling off the edge as they watched one of the millions of supernova's taking place in the universe. "They grow up so fast." Amy said softly as she rested against her husband's chest.<br>"Don't they just." The Doctor agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go the last chapter of Beautiful Disaster, but fear not there will be a sequel to this. Making this a Trilogy... woo! Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed on this fic, the current total is 155, the most reviews I have received EVER which make me a very happy bunny, so thank you soooo much! :) Hoped you've enjoyed reading! :) x<strong>


	42. SEQUEL

The sequel to this is now up its at .net/s/7661120/1/A_Moment_Like_This

Thank you everyone who has read so far and I hope you enjoy the next instalment! x


End file.
